Jusenkyo Moon
by Moonlyte Junko
Summary: '“Put your arms around me,” Usagi instructed him. “WHA-WHAT?” Ranma’s voice cracked. ' What's going on here?! Chapter 20 is up! (finally)
1. A moonstar is splashed

Authors note:  
  
This story is a little different from your average Ranma 1/2 and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
  
crossovers. Imagine an alternate world without Akane or Mamoru. Got it? Good. Ranma is in Akane's  
  
place as the youngest Tendo, and the only son. Usagi is in Ranma's place as a martial artist, although  
  
not all that great of one. She falls into the spring of the cursed magical girl. [hint,hint] and when  
  
splashed with cold water becomes Sailormoon! The characters are switched around a little  
  
bit more, Usagi is now engaged to Ryouga,Mousse, Ranma, and has Kuno claiming he's engaged to her.  
  
So that means Ryouga is an Okonomiyaki chef and Ukyou is the 'eternally lost girl', so all the characters  
  
sort of switched places. So I hope this didn't confuse you. As for the other sailor senshi I am still deciding  
  
their roles in the story. Well hope you like it!  
  
p.s Mamoru might appear as a villain or something...  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Jusenkyo Moon."  
  
Chapter one,"A Moon Star is Splashed."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
[snore...]  
  
The martial artist Usagi Saotome was asleep from the exetreme fatigue she was experiencing. As a martial  
  
artist she had to spare, meditate to raise her ki levels, and all of that tiring stuff. Oh, how she  
  
wished she could be a normal teenaged teeny-bopper but it wasn't so.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
[snore...]  
  
"USAGI?"  
  
Usagi sat up and rubbed her eyes and yawned, she saw the blurry figure of her father--Genma.  
  
"Oh, pop. Sorry I got tired." Genma sighed and Usagi hung her head in shame. Genma couldn't  
  
stand to see his daughter sad, much less cry. Especially not cry, because when she did you never  
  
knew how you were going to get her to stop. She was a good kid all and all, but she seemed more suited  
  
to going around a mall than martial arts. But she tried, she had even gotten a punch technique down  
  
after a _month._ (don't ask) "Ok, pop. Let's get going and.." a loud groan from the teenager's  
  
stomache stopped her in mid-sentence,"Pop..I'm hungry..." she moaned and Genma knew that  
  
moan would turn into a high pitched wail. "I've been saving this for an emergency.." Genma searched  
  
his suit. The skinny Usagi clutched her stomache in wait. "Here," Genma said softly and held up  
  
a dead rattle snake.  
  
"AYYAIII!!!"  
  
Usagi screamed and dissapeared in a puff of smoke down the trail. Genma looked at the rattle  
  
snake and then back up,"Might as well keep it, got her going so fast. Ha ha!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi finally stopped and put her hands on her knees. She took deep breaths and let her jaw go slack  
  
for a few moments. "Whew! I should try out for a track team!" Usagi thought and stretched. She looked  
  
at the wooden sign, luckily it read Japanese. Her father and her had a hard time reading chinese.  
  
"Jusenkyo..cool! Hey,pop!" Usagi said as her father slowed down and put his hands on his knees in  
  
a smiliar fashion to her. "We finally made it.." he said between gasps of air. Usagi nodded,"Let's  
  
go! Maybe they have food!" Usagi said gleefully. Genma tried not to roll his eyes, but then he was pretty  
  
starved to.   
  
****  
  
"Welcome sir and miss to cursed training grounds of Junsekyo." the tour guide said in a very deep accent.  
  
"Cursed!" Usagi said and her voice cracked. "Oh, common you can't believe that superstitious mumbo   
  
jumbo." Genma said proudly. "Let's begin..."  
  
"No, it dangerous to fight in springs!"  
  
They didn't listen..they really should have though.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"And so that is what is going to happen." Soun explained to his children, of two daughters and one son.  
  
He planned to have his son, Ranma take after the dojo, but there was a rule that Ranma was suppose to be   
  
married before he could. (don't ask me why it is, I just put that there) Ranma sighed, he sort of wished he  
  
was a girl. Atleast he'd be out of it. "Is she old, young friends are so..young.." Nabiki grinned,"Is she  
  
rich?" Ranma sighed,"Is she sane?" Soun laughed at the comments,"To tell you the truth, I don't know  
  
the las. I uh..really don't. Barily know the father to say.." the three children stared at him.  
  
"Your kidding us right?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"Right?"  
  
Still no answer.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi almost slipped twice on her way up to the pole. Genma sighed,"You OK?" Usagi nodded  
  
and stood on the pole with one foot. She was shaking something awful. "Woah..woaaaahhuu.."  
  
Usagi almost lost her balance. She swayed a little. Genma sighed, better take it easy. he thought.  
  
Genma let out a battle strike and aimed a kick at Usagi. With less than agile grace Usagi managed to  
  
side jump to the pole next to the one she was previously on. "Eeegh.." she managed to regain balance.  
  
This time she took a well calculate kick at Genma. He jumped back and Usagi pinpointed her landing spot.  
  
Just then something dark jumped onto the pole. A cat. Oh...c-cats..I hate cats!" Usagi's breath  
  
caught in her throat as she landed on the furry back and slipped on the feline. As Usagi fell backwards she remembered  
  
seeing the cat turning to face her. It's eyes were almost human, and it had a crescent shaped tattoo on it's  
  
forehead.   
  
[Splash!]  
  
"Usagi!" Genma shouted he jumped to reach her but accidentally fell into another pool.  
  
[Splash!]  
  
Struggling for breath, they both fought against drowining..  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi felt her lungs burning. Her eyes watered and she shut her lips tight in order not to breathe in  
  
the now deadly water. She managed to kick her way up to the surface and poked her head through before her mouth  
  
burst open gasping for air. She fell onto the ground, the bottom for her torso still in the spring. Then she noticed  
  
something different, for one she was wearing tight white gloves. Two, her karate outfit had been replaced with a  
  
more stylish-cyber-punkish version of a school girl sailor outfit. Three, she felt that a few things in her body  
  
frame had changed too. For intance, she noticed her legs were longer, meaning she was taller and her hair seemed  
  
to have more bounce to it that usual. She pulled herself out of the spring and examined herself thoroughly.  
  
Red boots, white gloves, sailo ourfit, hair accesories. What the heck is this? Usagi thought. Even though  
  
she had ot admit she was stylin'. Or atleast that's what she reffered to it as. She noticed the spring her father had  
  
nearly drowned in. He was now a big panda. Usagi gasped,"Pop?" The panda made an annoyed sound. Usagi looked  
  
to see the cause of all this--the cat-- was gone. The tour guide came up,"You shouldn't have fought in cursed spring.  
  
Now you will change form whenever splash with cold water and change back with warm water." Usagi payed attention  
  
although she was shivering. She was soaking wet and the little miniskirt wasn't helping. "You change into magical girl.."  
  
the tour guide said with a slight chuckle, he didn't have to say Genma's form, which was quite obvious. The panda, I mean  
  
her father grabbed her and slung her across his shoulder. "Hey, what are you doing that for!?" Usagi asked. The panda grunted  
  
and began to walk out of the training grounds. "Lemme go, pop!" the panda shook it's head. It grunted again as if  
  
to say,"We're going." Usagi sighed and slumped in defeat although she gave the panda a swift kick in the stomache  
  
everyonce in a while. It seemed her strength had gained.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
a few days later...  
  
**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
There was a loud banging of a door being flung open, or more like thrown off it's hinges.  
  
Nabiki seemed to ignore this,"It must be Usagi!" she said and flashed Ranma a wink. He sighed,  
  
but then again she could turn out to be a good catch...  
  
"Yaaagh!" Nabiki cried in distress. Ranma,Kasumi,and Soun ran into the hall to see what was the matter.  
  
"I think I don't like them already." Nabiki muttered.  
  
A huge panda stood there, looking tired and hungry with a girl slung over it's shoulder. The  
  
girl was wearing a questionable outfit, with the miniskirt and all, not to mention it was cold outside.  
  
"Lemme go pop, you're scaring them spitless!" Usagi shouted. She pushed herself off the panda.  
  
She turned around to face two girls, a handsome boy and an older man starring at her in disbelief.  
  
"Heh, it's a long story."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"My name is Usagi Saotome." Usagi said. The panda grunted a little in introduction. "Uh, that's my father.  
  
Genma Saotome." the panda nodded in confirmation. Ranma looked at the girl, she was in a word very cute.  
  
"Hello my name's Ranma Tendo..nice to meet you." They shook hands, and Usagi reminded herself on how  
  
cute boys were. Too bad the only guy she had seen in almost ten years was her father due to her training.  
  
As they talked and introduced themselves they didn't notice the black feline that sat perched on the window seel.  
  
"Phase one is done.." the cat said in a cute teenage voice. "Phase two, getting the soilder ready..."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter two, falling into a cursed spring near you!  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Chosen One

Welcome to a world of fantasy, well more or less a world where I stuck two anime in a blender and wrote out the results. BSSM belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.All the sushi  
in the world belongs however, to me. :D  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Jusenkyo Moon."  
  
Chapter two,"The chosen one."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Now that we've met, you know what is going to happen." Soun said seriously. Usagi's expression went blank.  
  
"What?"  
  
Nabiki grinned,"Your going to be married to Ranma!"  
  
Ranma and Usagi exchanged glances.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
___________________________________________  
  
Usagi smiled at Kasumi's offer of taking a nice hot bath after all that marriage commotion. It had been a long   
  
training journey and baths were   
  
too far and in between. "Thanks!" Usagi said gleefully and ran into the bathroom. She began to pull of her   
  
sailour outift, but had some trouble."Where is the stupid zipper?" Usagi thought outloud. Then she  
  
remembered the tour guide's words,"Warm water changes you back.." Usagi said and jumped into the warm   
  
bath. Usagi looked in awe as the golden brooch on her chest glowed brightly and her outfit dissapeared in  
  
pink ribbons. She was once again in her karate outfit. Finally Usagi settled down to have a bath.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma had loved Nabiki's offer of taking a bath. "Kasumi just set up a bath and I asked her if she was using   
  
it. She said no, so why don't you go in and rest, it's been a tough day." Ranma thanked his sister and gazed   
  
at her thoughtfully. She usually did something just so it would beneifit her and this was a change for the  
  
better. He could say he was proud having her as a sister. With those thoughts he peacfully walked into the   
  
bath.  
  
Where Usagi currently was.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"AYYIIIYAH!!!"  
  
Usagi screamed and fell into the water, submerging herself, so only her shoulders and up would show.  
  
Ranma blushed and closed the door holding his hands to his nose. He could hear Usagi on the other side.  
  
"Aggh! Ranmaisabakahentaiandhewastryingtolookatme!!!" Usagi shouted, not taking breaths between  
  
each word. Ranma had never been so embarrassed in his life,"I was not! Nabiki told me the bathroom  
  
was vacant!" Usagi was quiet on the other side,"Sure she did!" she said at last. "Hey, I didn't see anything!"  
  
Ranma shouted in defense. "You liar!" Usagi shouted back. "There wasn't anything to see anyways!"  
  
Ranma felt the door open behind his back and a a shampoo bottle flew out and hit him against his head.  
  
"Meanie!" Usagi said, now wrapped in a towel. Her eyes watered and she threatened tears. Ranma  
  
now felt bad he had opened his mouth. "Please, please don't cry!" Usagi sniffled and tears began to  
  
work their ways in her eyes. Ranma thought she looked kinda pretty with tears. "Please, don't cry!" he asked  
  
again. Now Usagi's eyes had grown abnormally large and watery. Ranma felt himself drenched in cold  
  
wet tears. (remember he doesn't have a curse) Luckily Usagi's tears didn't drench her. Ranma backed away  
  
and bumped into Soun. "Ranma, I think we should have a talk." Aww, great. A lecture Ranma thought  
  
grimly.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi had taken a nap on the bed in the guestroom , she had felt better since the crying but was a little angry at Ranma. How, dare he insult me! Awfully cute though. Usagi rolled over on her side.   
  
[snore....]  
  
Usagi felt someone push on her shoulder. "mm..go away.." she said and waved her hand beside her.  
  
"Meow?"  
  
Usagi froze, that sound. It couldn't be, please don't let it... Usagi rolled over to face the other side.  
  
It was a cat.  
  
"AAAAH!" Usagi screamed in fear and moved back at amazing speed. She fell over the other side of  
  
the bed and made a loud thud on the floor. "Ow..." She looked back up to see a familiar black cat. The cat from Jusenkyo!  
  
It looked so errie with the human eyes and crescent tattoo, the window was open and the curtains were fluttering softly.  
  
Oh my god, she crawled in through the window.. Usagi thought and tried to take a deep breath. She knew what  
  
happen when she was around cats.  
  
{flash back}  
  
Usagi saw the pit with all the starving cats. She was only a child then. "Poor kitties.." she said softly.  
  
Her dad had strapped raw fish to her for some reason."This is to help you in your training." he had told  
  
her. Then she felt a force on her back and she was falling into the pit. The next thing she knew she was  
  
in a sea of fur, with sharp claws and teeth and glowing eyes..  
  
She had never been the same again.  
  
{end flash back}  
  
Usagi felt her heart thudding in her chest. "The chosen one.." the cat said softly. Usagi's jaw went slack.  
  
"You can..can.." The cat giggled, it actually _giggled_."My name is Luna," it said in a young teenage  
  
voice,"I've been sent to make sure that the chosen one would fall into the cursed spring. That's  
  
you. Your destiny is to be splashed with cold water and become the champion of justice Sailormoon.  
  
Only Ranma and the Tendo's are allowed to know your true identity. You must make sure noone else  
  
finds out." Usagi just blinked. And blinked.  
  
This is going to be harder than I thought Luna thought.  
  
"C-cat.." Usagi breathed out the words finally. Luna sat and thought,"I know our afraid of cats but  
  
you don't have to be of me. I am special, you won't go into cat mode around me." As if to prove a point  
  
Luna walked up and licked Usagi on the cheek. Usagi held her breath, she was frozen in place.  
  
"See?" Luna said, Usagi finally exhaled. But she was still scared to death, even if the cat was special.  
  
"What was that about me being the chosen one?"  
  
Luna smiled,"It's a long story.."  
________________________________________________________________________________  
(this is slightly different thatn the original sailormoon story's)  
  
"Once upon a time there was a moon princess, that's you. She usually made journies to Earth.   
  
One day she happened to walk by Jusenkyo. She thought it would be the perfect  
  
place to explore and fell into the spring of the drowned magical girl. Only days later an evil force attacked  
  
the kingdom and the Princess used the power of the magical crystal that she had when splashed  
  
with cold water to seal the evil away. But in the process she died.  
  
So your destiny is to fight the evil spirits that broke free of the seal." Luna  
  
said. Usagi blinked, the story was kind of weird. Finally she said,"I was a princess?  
  
How cool! What kind of dress did I wear!?" Luna looked shocked,"Uh that's not the point..  
  
the point is turning into Sailormoon and fighting the evil forces." Usagi nodded,"Yeah, I got  
  
that, but what kind of _dress_ did I wear?" Luna groaned inwardly. This was going to be harder than  
  
she thought.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ranma knocked on Usagi's bedroom door. He was going to apologize. Not just because Soun told  
  
him too, but because he felt genuinely bad for hurting Usagi's feelings. Usagi looked at the door.  
  
"Wonder who that is?" Luna jumped onto the window seel,"I'll go so no one dsicovers us."  
  
Luna jumped outside and the door opened. It was Ranma. Usagi's face finally dropped into  
  
a frown,"What do you want?" she said and turned her back on him. This was going to be harder  
  
than he thought. He put a hand on Usagi's shoulder, he still couldn't believe she was engaged to him.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ranma said, and he was sincere. Usagi thought about it for a moment,"Well I guess  
  
I can forgive you." Usagi said and turned around to Ranma with a smile on her face. Ranma felt  
  
her wrap her arms around his neck and give him a quick hug. Ranma hugged her back, even though  
  
it kind of felt odd. But it wasn't that bad either. Luna peeked gingerly through the window.  
  
"Lunch is ready!" Kasumi shouted from downstairs. Usagi sat straight up,"Did she  
  
say??" Ranma blinked and the next thing he knew Usagi wasn't there. Wow.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi pulled held up the wooden chopsticks. She smacked them together twice before  
  
proceeding to eat. Usagi held the bowl up to her face and scraped the noddles into her mouth.  
  
Then she drunk the hot soup at the bottom. It warmed her whole body. "Thanks Kasumi this  
  
is good!" Kasumi nodded,"I'll be sure to pack it in your lunch when you go to school tommorow!"  
  
Usagi dropped her chopsticks and looked up at Kasumi.  
  
"School?"  
  
****  
  
Near the dojo someone was waiting for his chance, he would soon strike and he would get  
  
what he wanted...  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter three falling in a cursed spring near you!  
  
  



	3. The Blue Plunder of Furikan High

  
Here is the thing, Ryouga and Ranma are hot, Mousse is kawaii and Kuno is..err..something..but who will Usagi choose? If I were her I'd have them all be my slaves and bring me sushi and cake..:D  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Jusenkyo Moon."  
  
Chapter three,"The Blue Plunder of Furikan High." (yes 'plunder' is there on purpouse)  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"School," Usagi said in despair,"I haven't been to school..since..since..never." Usagi muttered.  
  
Luna grinned as much as cat could,"Then now is a good time to start, the champion of justice and a future   
  
bride to be should know her history and calculus." Luna said. Usagi raised an eyebrow,"Calcu-what?  
  
And what about future bride to be!? I ain't no one's future bride tah be!" Luna shook her head,"Usagi  
  
the words are I AM NOT, and you should say TO not TAH." Usagi burst out laughing,"Imagine,  
  
a cat teaching!" Luna gave her an angry look with those strangely human eyes. "I'm much more than  
  
what you see.." Luna said. "What?" Luna shook her head,"That is for another time and place.  
  
Right now we need to do some training."  
  
"Training?"  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
[huff..puff...wheeze...uggh..]  
  
Usagi made little sounds of discomfort as she struggled to keep up with the black feline that was sitll  
  
ahead of her. "Common Usagi can't you run any faster?" Usagi stopped and gave up. She  
  
threw her hands down to her side, her hips ached, her legs hurt, her sides were burning.  
  
"I can't do it,Luna! I just can't--" Usagi stopped when she noticed a hairy spider near her foot.  
  
"AIIYAHHH!"  
  
Usagi ran faster than the speed of light or sound. Take your pick. Whichever you chose, she was   
  
way ahead of Luna and could have set a world record if she hadn't tripped on her own feet.  
  
"Owch.." was the only thing Usagi had to say, and it was pretty muffled since her face was on  
  
the pavement. Luna stopped by her,"Usagi, I am impressed! How did you run so fast?" Luna said  
  
in admiration. Usagi lifted her head up just barily. Her face was red with flicks of gravel on it.  
  
"Sp..sp.." she stuttered. Luna nodded,"Yes?"  
  
"Spider!"  
  
Usagi blurted out before resting her face on the ground again. Luna sighed,"Usagi this is no way for  
  
a champion of justice to act. Get up." Usagi had urges to grab and squeeze the little ball of fur,  
  
but obdiently sat up and brushed herself off. "Oh, what next?" Usagi said. It was five in the morning  
  
and she would have to go to school in a few hours. She could have been, no should have been  
  
sleeping. "Next, you'll do some jumping techniques."  
  
****  
  
An hour later Usagi managed to pull herself out of the huge pricker bush she had landed in.  
  
"So much for your stupid jumping techniques." Usagi said bitterly. I'll just let you imagine what  
  
happened. Luna giggled, she couldn't help it. She sure as heck did sound like a human.  
  
"Well Usagi, it's 6:02 we have until 6:30 then you can rest."  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
By the time Usagi had gotten to rest her body was aching and sore. She just wanted to sleep  
  
forever. She closed her eyes and sleep overcame her. But just as soon as that happened, she  
  
felt someone nudge her shoulder. She unhappily turned around,"Hey sleepy." a male voice  
  
said. Usagi opened her eyes to see Ranma standing by her bed."I thought we could  
  
do some sparing." Ranma said with a smile. Usagi stared at him for a moment.  
  
A really long moment.  
  
[SMACK!]  
  
The pillow Usagi thrust into the air made contact with the pig tailed boys head. Ranma just stared  
  
at her with wide eyes. "What was that for!?" Ranma asked, slightly hurt. Usagi groaned  
  
and fell back onto her bed. "WHY, OH, WHY CAN'T I SLEEP!?"  
  
***  
  
Ranma had been kind enough to leave the room, although he was muttering a few not so  
  
nice things under his breath. Usagi didn't care and closed her eyes, happily falling into  
  
Dream World. She was in a dream where she was in the biggest bed in the world, she turned and  
  
turned and turned. But in reality her bed wasn't that big. On the fifth turn or so Usagi fell onto  
  
the ground with a thud, bringing the sheets and pillows with her. "Owww...man.." Usagi muttered but  
  
didn't even bother to get up. Her face was on her pillows and her legs were still slung onto the bed.  
  
It wasn't a very comfortable position but Usagi was too tired to care. And then the door opened.  
  
Kasumi came in with a smile on her face. Everytime Usagi had seen her she was always smiling.  
  
How can a person that happy be sane?? Usagi thought bitterly.  
  
"Good morning, Usagi-san. Time for school!"  
  
Usagi just groaned.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"So what is Furikan high like? Are they really strict when you get in  
  
trouble? Are there alot of girls? Do we have to wear this uniform everyday?  
  
Are the teachers mean or nice? Do we have alot of homework? Do we have to  
  
run alot during gym? Are the boys perverts? Hey, Ranma!?" Usagi had managed  
  
to wake up and was attacking Ranma with a thousand questions per minute.  
  
"It's Ok. A little. Yeah. Yes. A little of both. Depends on how much homework  
  
you like. Yes. The one's I know..does that help?" Ranma answered every question  
  
Usagi just asked. Usagi nodded, and shoveled in the breakfast Kasumi made.  
  
For some reason Genma was in panda form at the table but everyone was a  
  
little afraid to ask what happened. Usagi stood up and brushed off  
  
her school uniform that Nabiki lent her. Nabiki was studying Usagi  
  
as she did so,She doesn't have a great body, but she is cute. I could  
  
get a lot of money for some pictures of her..or I could get pictures  
  
of her in her cursed form..hmmm.. Usagi noticed Nabiki looking at her  
  
weird. "What?" Nabiki shook her head,"Oh nothing."  
****  
  
"Back you fool! Back I say! A cold rose on a summer's night, the  
  
swift shall be brutalist. I am the blue thunder of Furikan High,  
  
Kodachi!" (read the authors note on chapter one if you don't get what's  
  
going on) Kodachi looked proudly around the school as she babbled out  
  
her poetry. Her brother, who was oddly the only gymnastic martial  
  
artist male was no where to be seen. "Odd,oh well. He ruins my image  
  
anyway. Move, move I say! For I am the blue thunder of Furikan High!"  
  
Kodachi made her way through the people. "And what is this?" she noticed  
  
Ranma with an odd looking blonde. They were walking and talking about  
  
something. "Ranma with some girl? Intriguing."  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Usagi, avoid cold water. I don't want complaints about some  
  
girl in a miniskirt running around." Usagi nodded. "Luna  
  
told me to keep it secret." Ranma raised an eyebrow,"Luna?"  
  
Usagi clamped her hands over her mouth."Nothing!"  
  
"Why Ranma, what a pleasure. A cold statue in the night  
  
of thunder, the blue goddess greets you to another day at  
  
Furikan High." A girl with a black ponytail said. "Who  
  
the heck are you?" Usagi asked. The girl laughed,"Simple  
  
child! Not to know my name, in your childish frame!"  
  
Usagi frowned Why does everyone have the need to insult my figure?  
  
she thought. "I am Kodachi, the blue thunder of Furikan High!"  
  
Usagi noticed Ranma roll his eyes. Kodachi grinned,"And may I have  
  
the knowledge of your name, as you have had the greatest privilege  
  
possible in knowing mine! One of my adoring fans!" Usagi coughed,"Saotome,  
  
Usagi." she said. "I'm Ranma's fiancee'." Kodachi's face dropped,"What?  
  
Ranma is my one true..errr.. your what?" the proud girl was now  
  
tounge tied. Ranma nodded,"Our parents fixed us up behind our backs."  
  
he added. Kodachi was silent in thought,"Farewell!" she said, to Ranma  
  
and Usagi's shock. Kodachi turned, and then craned her neck to give  
  
them one last glance. "You will soon know the power of the blue thunder  
  
saotome..." she said under her breath.  
______________________________________________________________  
  
In a dark chaber lit by fireflies with pillars made of spiders  
  
sat an ominous figure in a cold stone throne. She smiled and  
  
licked her ruby red lips,"Jedite, appear!" A tall blonde  
  
man appeared. "Yes my queen?" The woman showed him a figure  
  
in her crystal ball, it showed a snotty looking girl with a black  
  
pontytail. "This is Kuno Kodachi. She affectionatly calls herself  
  
the 'blue thunder of Furikan High'," she said,"I hear that she  
  
has alot of energy. You must go an take it." Jedite nodded.  
  
"Yes my queen."  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey, Ranma can I eat lunch with you?" Usagi asked from across  
  
the lunch room. Ranma blushed a little, she was shouting at the  
  
top of her lungs. But then again Genma was the one who raised her.  
  
"Uh, yeah sure!" Ranma called back. As Usagi walked towards the  
  
table Ranma's 'friend' Daisuke leaned over and asked him a question.  
  
"You kiss her yet?" Ranma paused,"No way!" Ranma said loudly.  
  
Usagi wondered what they were talking about, she sat down besides Ranma.  
  
Daisuke gave Ranma a grin as if to say 'she's sitting by you, and you  
  
are saying you haven't kissed her?' Ranma felt the urge to grab the boy  
  
by his neck and swing him around.   
  
[scarf..scarf..]  
  
Usagi ate away at the food on her plate, and Ranma had to admit she was  
  
cute with little flicks of sauce at the corners of her mouth.  
  
A voice interuppted Ranma's train of thought.  
  
"Tis' I the Blue Thunder of Furikan High!"  
  
Kodachi always had to announce when she was entering the lunch room.  
  
Usagi looked up and slurped the noodle hanging out of her mouth.  
  
Kodachi handed her lunch tray to a nearby student,"Hold it fan!  
  
Whilst I go to the power room!" Kodachi turned around and headed out.  
  
"Wonder what that was for?" Ranma said.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
  
Kodachi applied her lipstick,"Even a top fighter such as myself must  
  
try to look good." Kodachi said, her words echoing of the walls.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around she saw a pretty  
  
blonde man. She was tempted to ask him what the heck he was doing  
  
in the girl's bathroom. "And who does thou be, a fan of the Blue  
  
Thunder, walking into the _girl's_ bathroom?" The man rolled his  
  
cold blue eyes,"Whatever." he snapped his fingures and a black  
  
spot appeared at the far end of the bathroom wall. Two hands shot  
  
forth from it. Kodachi blinked,"What the-?" Kodachi gasped  
  
as the man pushed her into the wall. The two hands tugged at  
  
her arms and a head came out. Kodachi forgot about her honor  
  
and screamed.  
  
***  
  
The sound of a girl shrieking peirced through the lunch room.  
  
Usagi almost fell out of her chair,"What was that!?" Ranma asked.  
  
Usagi remembered Luna's words, 'you must fight the evil forces..'  
  
Usagi gulped. Was there some monster down the hall. She saw  
  
a cat near the lunchroom door. It was Luna. So it was  
  
a monster, just my luck.." Usagi thought. Usagi stumbled  
  
out of her chair and ran out of the lunch room.  
  
"Hey, Usagi wait up!" Ranma said.  
______________________________________________________  
  
"Usagi, I sense an evil spirit in the premise!" Luna said, in a very  
  
serious voice. Usagi had to admit, she felt it too. Usagi saw a water  
  
foutain out of the corner of her eyes. Usagi ran up to it, and stuck her  
  
head under. She turned on the faucet and the cold water splashed all over her.  
  
Usagi stood up, now in the sailor outfit, and her head was wet. Luna   
  
tried not to laugh, since the situation was far from funny. "Let's go!"  
  
***  
  
The youma was strangling Kodachi and held her high in the air. Kodachi's  
  
toes brushed at the ground. "Put me down you fowl being!" Kodachi said  
  
before the youma cut of her air completely. "Stop right there!"  
  
a female voice echoed through the bathroom. Jedite turned around and  
  
the youma directed her gaze towards the door. A young girl with  
  
pigtails and a miniskirt leaned against the door frame. "I am  
  
Sailormoon, the champion of love and justice!" Usagi smiled I'm pretty  
  
good at this speech thing she thought proudly. "On behalf of the  
  
moon your punished!" Luna tried to jump onto the top of a stall door but  
  
lost her footing and almost fell into the toilet. Everyone just looked  
  
and tried not to laugh, even Kodachi whose face was relatively blue.  
  
Well atleast it matched with her name. "Uh..Luna what do I do..?"  
  
Usagi noticed the youma drop Kodachi onto the floor. The youma  
  
grinned,"What's a sailormoon? Whatever it is, it won't be around for long!"  
  
The youma held her hands out and her nails turned into sharp talons.  
  
[SHRAP!]  
  
The youma cut through a stall door as if to prove how sharp they were.  
  
Usagi gulped.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ranma stood in the empty hallway. "Where is that girl?"  
  
Just then he heard a loud crash and a whimpering sound.  
  
***  
  
Usagi was now backed into a corner,"So much for sailormoon.." she said  
  
sadly. She prepared for the deathblow. The youma raised her talons  
  
high into the air. "Use your tiara!" Luna shouted. Usagi reached for her tiara  
  
and the youma brought her claws down.  
  
Goodybe Sailormoon..  
  
Usagi opened her eyes to see the youma in pain on the floor. She  
  
looked up to see what caused it."Ranma!" Ranma had came  
  
into the room just in time. "Now, sailormoon!" Ranma blinked,"What the-?  
  
That cat just talked!" Usagi grabbed her tiara.  
  
"Moon Tiara Action!"  
  
The youma crumbled to dust on the floor.  
  
Usagi stumbled towards Ranma. "th..thanks.."  
  
she mummbled before passing out into his arms.  
  
Ranma sat on the floor for a moment and held her, he reached  
  
over and got some hot water from one of the sinks and sprinkled  
  
it on her. In a bright pink light she turned back to normal.  
  
She layed in his arms peacfully. "She sure is pretty.." Ranma muttered.  
  
"She used alot of energy.." Luna said and walked by Ranma. Ranma blinked.  
  
A girl who changes form with water temperature and a talking cat. Oh, the  
  
things in my life. Ranma thought. "Usagi.." Ranma rocked the girl back and  
  
forth in his arms. He figured he should go before a crowd showed up.  
  
He picked up Usagi. "For someone who eats so much she's awfully light."  
  
He walked out of the room and Luna followed him.  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Kodachi finally regained conciousness. She sat up and looked at her  
  
surroundings. The youma and man were gone, as well as that girl.  
  
"Whoever she is..sailormoon." Kodachi stood up and brushed herself  
  
off. "Wherever you are, I challenge you to a duel!"  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter four falling into a cursed spring near you! 


	4. The Duel

  
  
Uh..Well the thing is what happens next in the story..I'll just shut up now.  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"Jusenkyo Moon."  
  
Chapter four,"The duel."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The next day Luna woke up at exactly five in the morning and crawled up onto Usagi's pink bedspread.   
  
"Time to wake up Usagi..." Luna muttered, and surpressed a little cat-like yawn. She saw the huge lump   
  
in the bed. But it wasn't moving. "Usagi?" Luna asked slightly worried. What if she was snacking some   
  
food and choked, or if she happened to...horrible thoughts weaved their way into Luna's mind. With  
  
some effort she pulled the comforters down to revel..a pillow. "Usagi?"  
  
***  
  
  
Luna saw Usagi jogging outside the Tendo Dojo. Luna sprinted across the yard and caught up to Usagi.  
  
The pretty blonde stopped and looked over at her little fuzzy friend. "Hi, Luna..*poof..*" Usagi looked  
  
like she had been running for hours. "See another spider?" Luna asked, with a grin. Usagi shook her head   
  
and let her arms go slack against her waist,"Yesterday, if Ranma hadn't come to my aid..that youma could  
  
of.." Usagi trailed off. Luna nodded,"So we're doing some extra training then?" Usagi nodded, and held  
  
her side which had a small cramp. "Usagi, did you drink any juice or water before you started? It's  
  
essential to a good healthy exercise.." Usagi nodded,"Oh..I forgot that.." Luna's little jaw dropped.  
  
"Oh, Usagi." Luna said, but smiled as Usagi started to jog again.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ranma lay on his bed, he had been awake since four in the morning. He didn't feel like getting up to  
  
do any sparring yet, and his father asked not to be disturbed so he had no sparring partner. He could  
  
ask Genma, but there was the little 'cold water in the bath' inccident so Genma wasn't in such a great  
  
mood. Ranma finally got up and put on some slippers, he walked downstairs to see Usagi leaning on  
  
the frame of the kitchen door, panting slightly. "Hey, what are you doing up so early?" Usagi  
  
smiled,"Oh training." Ranma nodded Maybe I have a sparring partner.. "Well, how about I help you?"  
  
***  
  
Usagi may not have been the expert in offense, but she was down in the defense department.  
  
Usagi pratically did the splits in the air to avoid Ranma's flying punch. Her motto was tire them out  
  
and then take the finishing blow..that is if you didn't get tired out yourself. Usagi jumped and landed  
  
a kick on Ranma's arm. Wow, I couldn't do _that_ before. Maybe some extra training _is_ helpful  
  
Usagi thought. Ranma didn't seem phased though, he reached out and grabbed Usagi by the arm and  
  
swung her back. He gripped her neck with her forearm,"Boom your dead. You should be more careful."  
  
He said. Usagi nodded, Ranma held her for a bit longer. Finally both of their faces broke out in a bright  
  
blush and they parted to continue training. And then it happened.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kuno was the only male in the Gymnastics Martial Arts Team. He didn't understand why though.  
  
Waving the ribbon and kicking in the dark blue tights you got seemed so "manly" to him.  
  
Kuno's practice was to jump roofs everyday, in the gymantics art it was essential to be a perfect  
  
jumper. if you weren't you losed. Kuno could tell he was getting to the Tendo House, he dreaded Ranma  
  
so that he remembered the house. The house that was missing a shingle on the right. He'd always  
  
been sure to get past that roof quickly, since he despised the Tendo. Ranma always acting as if  
  
he was better or something. He noticed Ranma, and something else. A pretty girl with an intriguing  
  
hair style. "Who could that be-"  
  
[SMACK!]  
  
Kuno hit a nearby tree, and began to fall rapidly.  
  
***  
  
The loud sound had snapped Usagi and Ranma from concentrating. A body was falling down from the  
  
tree just near the Tendo roof. "Usagi, watch out!" Usagi gulped and held her hands up in a half hearted  
  
attempt to catch whoever was falling. The person made impact hard. He must have weighed like two hundred  
  
pounds, and with the extra weight from falling..it was too much for Usagi. She landed smack hard on her  
  
butt, and it did hurt but she choked back tears. "A-are you Ok?" The man was in a rather..odd outfit  
  
and had a sharp chin and tussled brown hair. "Y-yes..I've been saved by my gaurdian angel..." he muttered.  
  
Then he grabbed Usagi's chin to give her a sappy thankyou kiss. Usagi reacted by pulling herself  
  
out from under him (he was on her legs) and his lips barily touched her cheek. "Ah! Good your OK!!"  
  
Usagi said, blushing at the attempt to kiss her. Kuno's lips were parted in an impossible way. Usagi  
  
thanked god that they hadn't come in contact with hers. Kuno's eyes sparkled and he batted incredibaly  
  
long eyelashes. Usagi forced a grin What a total nutcase.. He smiled and his pearly whites gleamed.  
  
"How can I repay you? How can I repay you? You saved my life!!" he said in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Ahhh..I.." he stood up with ease,"You! You, are my beautiful guardian angel..marry me and I will  
  
repay your brave deed in every possible way I can! I'll clean the house..make the dinner..rub your  
  
feet..I'll.." Ranma cleared his throat. "Hey, Kuno. Meet my fiancee' Usagi Saotome."  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Kasumi had been nice enough to offer Kuno a nice hot breakfast and he walked to school  
  
with them that morning. Kuno hadn't said a word after Ranma introduced Usagi as his  
  
fiancee'. He just kept this same stupid look on his face: Eyes wide, face dropped, mouth  
  
slightly open. "Finacee'!?" he sputtered out. "Well, that took you long enough."  
  
Ranma said. Usagi elbowed his slightly, she saw Ranma cringe. Hey, I'm getting a bit stronger..but  
  
then again I've always been strong. I just never really tried.. "Be nice Ok?" Usagi whispered.  
  
Ranma reluctantly nodded,"You just don't know Kuno he's.." Kuno walked ahead of them,"Well  
  
I have to..uh..go?" Usagi looked confused, and Kuno swooned at how her beautiful eyes crinkled  
  
at the side. he felt his heart flutter. "But aren't you going to Furikan High?" Usagi asked. Kuno  
  
nodded,"Yes..yes..I am..I just have to.." Kuno blushed, ran down the street and dissapeared  
  
around the corner. Ranma and Usagi just blinked.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Kuno managed to catch up to his sister, he barily saw her. For some reason she always kept  
  
trying to avoid him.."Curse Tendo!" "Curse Saotome!" they both said at the same time.  
  
"What?" the also asked at the same time. "Did I just here 'Curse Tendo?' What is  
  
wrong with Ranma-darling?" Kodachi asked. She only reffered to Ranma that way when  
  
she was alone. "He's a bother, he has that beautiful Saotome Goddess wrapped around  
  
his pinky..if there was only someway to rescue her.." Kuno muttered. They both looked up at each other.  
  
" I think I have a plan.." Kodachi said evily.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
  
Usagi struggled to pay attention in Chemistry when a shrill and familiar voice broke  
  
out threw the intercom. Kodachi.  
  
"Hello students of Furikan High!  
  
Sorry to interrupt your daily schedule, but this will be quick. As you know there  
  
is a Sailormoon in our midst.."  
  
Everyone started whispering and spreading rumors about the "mysterious" girl.  
  
Usagi sank down into her seat.  
  
Usagi gulped, Does she know, does she know my secret? Does she know I'm Sailormoon? Usagi  
  
thought, and fear crept it's way into her heart.  
  
"Well I challenge that Sailormoon to a duel!" Kodachi shrieked. "Wherever you are  
  
sailormoon, meet me outside at the softball feild for a duel to determine..hey..  
  
let go of me Principal! I was just trying to inform..hey!" There were a few muffled  
  
kicking sounds and curses and finally the principal's voice came out on the intercom.  
  
"Sorry about that "interruption". For lunch today.."  
  
Usagi just sighed.  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Ranma had heard the announcement in first period English. He was sleeping  
  
behind his text book, but Kodachi's voice woke him right up. When he heard  
  
her propose a duel with Sailormoon his suspicions were confirmed. She really did  
  
have mental problems. He luckily had class in second period Math with Usagi.  
  
She sat across from his on the otherside of the room. She actually looked like  
  
she was sincerely trying at the math book. Ranma wrote a quick note and  
  
crumpled it into a ball. With ease he threw it and it hit Usagi on the head.  
  
"Hey!" Usagi shouted. The math teacher turned around,"Saotome! What  
  
is this disruption for?????" she barked. Usagi blushed,"Uh, these angles  
  
are very complex and challenging..just the way I like them.." Usagi squeeked.  
  
The math teacher smiled,"Well I am glad to see _someone_ enjoying the math."  
  
she said and winked at Usagi. "Just try to control your joy." she said and turned  
  
around to the board and continued writing. Usagi shot Ranma a dirty look  
  
before opening the note.  
  
"Yo, Usagi..  
  
DiD yoU herE what KoDachi Said on the ANNounCements?  
WHat ARe YoU going to Do?  
  
-Ranma"  
  
"Your handwriting sucks.." Usagi mouthed to Ranma and Ranma just shrugged.  
  
Usagi wrote her reply, and tossed it back. Ranma caught it in his hands.  
  
He read it, and looked at Usagi. "You got guts.." he mouthed back.  
  
Here was Usagi's reply:  
  
"First off, get some handwritting lessons, I'm not great but atleast I'm better than you!  
Second off, of course I'm fighting Kodachi. I need to uphold my honor as a Saotome  
and Sailormoon!  
  
-Usagi  
  
p.s destroy this note."  
  
Ranma popped the note into his mouth and chewed. Usagi gave him a shocked look, and then  
  
her lips curled into a smile. She had to bite her tounge to keep from laughing.  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
After school, Usagi ran to an empty hallway and stuck her head in the water fountain.  
  
A pink orb of lights surrounded her, and pink ribbons wrapped over her school uniform.  
  
In seconds she became the champion of justice. Ranma waited for her out by the softball  
  
feild. "Really, Ranma? How did that note taste?" Usagi asked for the seventh time that day.  
  
She was just trying to keep from being nervous about the fight. Ranma laughed,"Uh, hey Usagi.."  
  
he put his hands on her shoulders. There was a moment of silence, they were all alone in  
  
the feild. "Uh..good luck." he said. Usagi nodded.   
  
***  
  
"After the battle, I'll act like I am deeply wounded by Sailormoon and ask Ranma for assistance.  
  
He'll be wooed by my feminine charm and fall in love with me, and then Usagi will be heartbroken.  
  
She'll fall in love with anybody, and if your the first to comfort her then she'll be yours like  
  
that." Kodachi said and grinned. Kuno nodded,"Right..Saotome Goddess.." Kodachi  
  
blushed,"Ranma Darling.." Kodachi mummered.  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
A huge crowd had arrived but Kodachi was not there, suddenly a voice echoed throughout  
  
the feild. "Move! Move I say!" Kodachi pushed through the students. "Ah, Sailormoon!  
  
I see you've kept your promise, don't worry this will be short and quick. I have the school  
  
nurse all ready for you." Usagi frowned, she really particularly didn't like Kodachi. Really.  
  
"Hai." was all Usagi said. Kodachi leaped into the air, and Usagi craned her neck to see.  
  
Kodachi seemed to dissapear and then Usagi turned around to see Kodachi sword gleaming, and  
  
inches away from her nose. "Your not that quick on reaction." she teased. Usagi frowned, and Kodachi  
  
moved back. "Sailormoon kick!" the words seemed to leap out of Usagi's mouth and she jumped.  
  
She landed a perfect kick on Kodachi's face. Usagi blinked,"I did that?" Kodachi held her  
  
eyes and hissed in pain. She removed her hands to revel a red,black,and blue blocthy eye.  
  
Usagi cringed. "You..mared my beauty.." Kodachi had tears in her eyes.  
  
"DIIIIIIIIEE!!!"  
  
The sword came close too many times for Usagi's liking. Usagi stumbled and lmost lost  
  
her balance.   
  
[Slash!]  
  
Usagi saw the cuff of her body suit hanging from where Kodachi cut it. Usagi wondered if  
  
Kodachi met for her arm to be loose instead of just the cuff of her outfit. Usagi figured yes.  
  
"I hate you!" Kodachi yelled and swung the sword.  
  
Two graceful strands of blonde hair fluttered to the groud. Usagi gripped her ponytails.  
  
"Not the hair!!" she shouted and sent a flying punch at Kodachi.  
  
"Sailormoon Punch!" she hit Kodachi in the stomache, and Kodachi snarled.  
  
There was a distant boom of thunder. Kodachi raised her sword.  
  
Rain began to fall in hard sheets. A few people held their book bags over their head.  
  
The rain dripped off the long sword, and the lighting made it seem to glow.  
  
Usagi, held her hands up to block the sword, it was too late to move..to think.  
  
Ranma..  
  
Ranma stepped in front of her and Kodachi stopped her swing, the sword an inch from Ranma's face.  
  
"Hey, this is a duel..not a fight to the death.." Kodachi was breathing hard. "Besides it's raining.  
  
How about continuing this later..?" Ranma asked. Kodachi's facial expression softened, a light blush  
  
spread across her nose. She looked sort of pretty and innocent, drenched in the rain. "Hai.." she  
  
said and squeezed her way through the crowd. And then the crowd burst.  
  
"WOW! That was wonderful! I knew you could've beaten her Sailormoon!  
  
She didn't stand a chance! Next time! Next time! Smooth Ranma!"  
  
The compliments moved left and right. Usagi looked at Ranma, his pigtail stuck to the  
  
back of his neck in the rain. He was soaking wet. He gave her a small smile. Usagi smiled back,"Thanks  
  
again Ranma..."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
{This way sir? Thank you!"} Mousse said, happy to find someone who spoke Chinese.  
  
He had searched near and far, and he had finally made it to Nermia. There he would find his  
  
fiancee'..Usagi Saotome.  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter five falling in a..ahh well you know.  



	5. Always use some Mousse!

  
Well I figure since I didn't introduce the other Bishounen *cue drool here* I should do it now, here comes Mousse ^_^ The chapter title is a bad pun, I know.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Jusenkyo Moon."  
  
Chapter five,"Always use some Mousse!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Usagi sat alone in the bath, and thought about the events of the day. It felt good to get her sore body  
  
in some nice warm bath water. Then again, a warm bath was good anytime with her, even if it got  
  
her all wrinkly. "Ranma.." Usagi muttered involuntarily. I wonder why he has been so nice to me  
  
lately, I thought we were suppose to not be able to stand eachother! Usagi's eyes softened.  
  
"Hmmm.." she sighed. "Wonder why?" she rolled a pink bar of soap between her fingers. She  
  
knew Luna was outside the door but wouldn't come in because of water. Usagi submereged her  
  
face into the water up to her chin. She breathed, happy and content. Usagi shuddered when she saw  
  
a shadow drop in front of her in the water, it was a figure of someone with long black hair and glassess.  
  
"Nihao!" said a male voice.  
  
"AIIIIYAHH!"  
  
***  
  
Luna ran into the room as fast as her little cat body could when she heard Usagi's scream of  
  
distress. Luna ran in and forgot that the whole floor was a huge bath. Luna regretted taking  
  
her next step as she fell into the water.   
  
[Splash!]  
  
"Accth! Ptth! Usagi?" Luna managed to raise her head  
  
above the water to see Usagi, clutching her towel and looking at a tall man with glassess.  
  
"Mousse!?" she said. How did she know the guy's name?  
  
"Mousse so happy to see Usagi!" Mousse said in a chirpy voice.  
  
Ranma ran in, his hands over his eyes. "Usagi, are you Ok? I heard a--agh!"   
  
[Splash!]  
  
Ranma also accidentally tripped into the bath. Usagi turned beat red,"Everyone! Everyone get out!"  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Ranma stared furiously at the man who had popped up mysteriously in the bathroom! And  
  
when Usagi was in there! Wait, why am _I_ jealous? Ranma thought and reddened. The  
  
man whipped his head around to take in his surroundings, his long black hair landing softly  
  
on his shoulders. "Mousse think he will move in here once Mousse marry Usagi.." he muttered  
  
aloud. "What!?" Ranma said, a bit angry.  
  
Usagi finally came out, in a white long sleeved shirt, and some black training pants.  
  
Her hairs was still wet and it hung and curled around her shoulders, and the little buns  
  
on top of her hair were slightly loose. Her face was red, either from the steam of  
  
the bath, or most likely her previous encounter with Mousse. Her eyes sparkled  
  
and Ranma couldn't help but starring. She's really beautiful.. he thought, and found  
  
himself turning red again. She plopped down on the couch, next to Ranma. Mousse  
  
immediatly threw himself against her and was pratically sitting in her lap,"Airen!"  
  
he shouted gleefully. He played with her ponytails and Usagi shot Ranma a helpless  
  
look. "It's a looong story.." she muttered a little embarrassed. She knew that Ranma,Luna,her,  
  
and Mousse were the only one's in the house. "It happened a few days before I first came here.."  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
3 days before Ranma and Usagi met..  
***  
  
  
"Pop! I'm starvin'!" Usagi muttered. The panda dropped her down for the first time  
  
in hours, it just shrugged. Usagi's keen nose picked up the scent of food.  
  
"Oh..mmm..pop do you smell _that?_" Usagi said her nose amazingly high  
  
in the air. The panda nodded vigorously. Usagi followed the scent and  
  
came across a camp of which looked like it was feeled with Amazons.  
  
There was a huge table of food, and Usagi's mouth was wide open watering.  
  
Without thinking her and her father pounced on the table and began to eat.  
  
***  
  
"This where Mousse come in!" Mousse shouted interuptting the story and gazing lovingly  
  
up at Usagi. Usagi nodded,"Yes, Mousse. Let me finish...  
  
***  
  
{What do you think your doing!} Mousse shouted in Chinese. Usagi didn't  
  
understand Chinese all to well and thought he met,"Hello. Enjoy the Food!"  
  
Usagi nodded graciously and continued eating. The man grabbed her by the arm and  
  
flipped her. "Hey!" Usagi shouted. "That food was Mousse's prize!" he shouted.  
  
"Oh..s-sorry.." Usagi got up, and one of her slender long legs accidentally  
  
swung to the left, tripping Mousse to the ground. He landed with a thud and  
  
there were whispers across the villege. Her father was still on the table eating, and  
  
didn't even notice what was going on. "This Kiss!" some people chanted. Usagi  
  
turned beat red. The Kiss? Mousse got up and wiped off his glasses. He moved  
  
towards Usagi and grabbed her by her cheeks, her face turned red and her heart  
  
began to race. "Wo ai ni.." Mousse muttered and gave her a long kiss  
  
on the lips.  
  
***  
  
"WHAAAAAAAT!?" it was Ranma's turn to interupt the story. He didn't know why  
  
he was so offended but he couldn't stop himself. "He _kissed_ you!?" he shouted.  
  
Usagi looked surprised by Ranma's jealous reaction. Mousse just smiled  
  
smuggly,"Mousse want airen to finish story now.." he muttered, seemingly  
  
content in her lap. Ranma didn't really like that at all.  
_____________________________________________  
  
"So Mousse followed us for a few days and we enventually lost him..errr..lost track of  
  
him." Usagi finished. Ranma was paying attention but was focusing his gaze on Mousse  
  
who was now looking at Usagi in that certain way. "Wo ai ni.." he muttered.  
  
"That's it!" Ranma shouted and jumped up. Luna who had been perched on his lap fell  
  
onto the ground with a thud. "Meeerow!" she mewed unhappily. Ranma made a dangerous  
  
step towards Mousse. Mousse looked up and gave an innocent smile,"Who you be?"  
  
he asked finally. Ranma stopped in his tracks." Ranma Tendo,Usagi's fiancee'." Mousse  
  
shrugged,"Ok!" he said and began to nap in Usagi's lap as if he didn't care. Ranma picked  
  
up Mousse by the hair. Usagi just sat there and blinked. Mousse didn't seem  
  
phase,"Not so nice to pull Mousse's hair.." Mousse said and tugged on Ranma's  
  
pigtail. They glared at each other. "I think I'll go get a snack.." Usagi mummered, searching for  
  
an excuse to leave. "Mousse help!" Mousse said and skipped after her. "No you don't!"  
  
Ranma said and ran in after him.  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"I don't know how to stay it but I love you! I truly love you!" the pretty blonde whispered  
  
into the raven haired martial artist's ears. Usagi whipped out a kleenex. "That is  
  
so sweet!" she mummered watching the soap opera unfold. Mousse also grabbed  
  
a kleenex,"So sweet!!" he repeated. Ranma was boredout of his mind, but nothing in the world  
  
would make him leave Usagi alone with Mousse. Not even a cheesy soap opera. He  
  
knew guys like that, if he left the room then it all be over. Wait, why do _I_ care?  
  
Ranma thought to himself. But he still stayed glued to the couch and tried to think about  
  
something other than the cheesy soap opera. Ranma caught a glimpse of Mousse working  
  
his fingers so he could place his arm around Usagi's shoulder. In a swift movement Ranma hit  
  
Usagi in the side of the head. "What was that for!!" Usagi said, surprised and hurt. Atleast  
  
Mousse had forgotten about the shoulder thing,"Yeah, what that for?" he asked.  
  
"Let's watch something else!" he muttered, it was a lame excuse but it was the best he had.  
  
"I'm going to take a nap!" Usagi finally said and stood up. "Mousse help!"  
  
Ranma grabbed his hair and flung him on the couch,"Like FUN, you will." he said,  
  
as Usagi dissapeared into room.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Mousse finally left the house,"I'll be back for Usagi!" he said warningly. Perhaps  
  
he left because Ranma didn't let him leave the room for anything, even the bathroom. Ranma  
  
even made sure Mousse walked far away from the house, and stayed until he was sure that he  
  
wasn't going to do anything like sneak in through Usagi's bedroom window. Finally  
  
he walked back into the living room to see Usagi there, her legs crossed and her  
  
eyes looking very serious. She is awfully cute when she's mad, were the first words to spring  
  
to Ranma's mind. "You should put a little more trust in me." she said teasingly.  
  
"Just because your jealous.." she said with a smile. "Jealous? Me? Over a little  
  
figureless, dumb blonde?" Ranma didn't mean for those words to come out  
  
but they just did. Usagi narrowed her eyes and threatened tears. "You jerk!"  
  
she said and left the room. Ranma put his hands behind his head I am a jerk, aren't I?  
  
he thought sadly. Usagi came back into the room,"Well your just a boring, muscleless, girly-hairstyled  
  
jerk!" she said, it was a pretty good comeback to. She swilvered on her heels and  
  
exited the room. "Just when I was starting to..." Usagi trailed off but Ranma had a good idea  
  
of what she was going to say. "Geez! Did I mess up!" he muttered.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Shampoo craned her head and looked around. "Oh Mousse..where can you be?"  
  
she muttered. Meanwhile another girl with a backpack and an umbrella stumbled  
  
through two bushes,"Usagi..where are you?" she muttered.  
  
Another man with a huge spatula attached to his back walked aimlessly through the dirt  
  
road streets of Nerima. "Usagi..." he muttered. Looked like Nerima and the Tendo's were going  
  
to have more guest soon.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter six falling in a cursed spring near you!  



	6. The Cruise of Your Dreams! Or Nightmares...

  
Um well, if your hating me for making Usagi and Ranma get into another argument, you might begin to   
_slowly_ forgive me after this chapter...I hope.  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Jusenkyo Moon."  
  
Chapter Six,"The Cruise of your dreams! Or nightmares."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Usually when a guy wants to make up ot his girlfriend he gets her something very special  
  
and meaningful. Two things were wrong however for the young Ranma Tendo.  
  
Usagi technically wasn't his girlfriend and he didn't have that much money on him.  
  
He walked by the stores and stared hapelessly at the pearls and diamond brooches  
  
that were way too expensive for him to buy. He wanted to make up to Usagi, not  
  
confess his love or anything to her, and as if something dumb like that could happen.  
  
Ranma stopped when he noticed a small crowd gathering around a booth, on  
  
the side was a sign that said :Win a FREE cruise!  
  
'Free' Registered itself in Ranma's mind and he managed to squeeze his way towards the booth.  
  
That was a feat considering the mob of people who were trying desperatly not  
  
to let him in. "May I try?" Ranma's voice was almost lost in the crowd. The  
  
booth manager nodded,"All you have to do is twist this handle, and if  
  
a golden ball comes out then you win the cruise tickets." Ranma looked  
  
at the glass that held the balls, it seemed there were nothing but red ones, he  
  
managed to catch a glimpse of the gold ball, but just barily. "And if I get  
  
a red ball?" The manager smiled,"Complimentary soap!" he said with a  
  
phony grin. Usagi likes baths..but not _that_ much. Ranma thought.  
  
he twisted the handle fastly, he took a deep breath and finally stopped. He waited for a red ball  
  
to drop out, but nothing came out. Ranma sighed in defeat,"Do I atleast get the soap?"  
  
The booth manager shook his head,"Sorry..no ball came out..and I said you only  
  
got the soap if a red ball ca-" Just then the machine jittered and a perfect golden  
  
ball rolled out. "My scam! errr..machine!" the booth manager blushed when he  
  
saw glares from the crowd. "You win mac..just take your prize and get outta here!"  
  
he shoved the tickets into Ranma's hands. Ranma held them tight like they were  
  
some ancient treasure and squeezed back out through the crowd.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"I hate him!" Usagi muttered for the seventh time that day. She was busy sweeping outside  
  
the dojo. Luna managed to dodge each sweep of the broom. "If you hate him so much why do  
  
you keep mentioning him.." Usagi was quiet for a moment,"Because..I..I hate him!"  
  
she said and went back to sweeping. "Hate's a strong word." she heard  
  
a familiar voice say. Ranma, naturally. "What do you wan-" Usagi stopped  
  
when she saw two tickets in Ranma's hands that said Sunset Cruise Inc.  
  
Usagi's jaw almost broke from the drop. "You got---tickets?" Usagi had seen the commercial  
  
on TV and wanted to go more than anything in the world. "I wanted to say I'm sorry about  
  
yesterday..your not that figureless or stupid." Usagi coughed. "Err..your not stupid and  
  
your figure is just fine!" Usagi gave him a nice grin,"Thank you, and your not a girly-haired  
  
jerk..." she said and grabbed the tickets. "Ooh..ohh..ohhh.." she said excitedly.  
  
She smiled at Ranma, and he smiled back. "Oh my.." Luna said. I knew it  
  
wouldn't last long..Usagi can't hate anyone  
  
***  
  
"A ha ha ha.." Genma said and patted his son on the back when he heard the news. "Gonna woo  
  
her on the trip, my boy?" Ranma blinked,"Eh?" Genma gave him a wide grin," Gonna  
  
whisk her away on the cruise, my boy? Afterall.." he smiled and winked."You'll be all alone."  
  
"First of this is your own daughter your talking about Mr. Saotome..second I don't like Usagi nor  
  
do I think of her that way!" This caused Genma to laugh,"Ahh! But you must admit my daughter  
  
is very beautiful.." Ranma didn't say anything. "Heh..you'll think me later."  
  
"I really don't believe that."  
  
"You will."  
  
"No I won't."  
  
"Yes you will."  
  
"Won't!  
  
"Will!"  
  
"Won't!"  
  
"Will!"  
  
"Will!" Ranma shouted this time. "Won't!!" Genma shouted back and then turned beat red.  
  
"See, I told you Mr.Saotome."  
  
(i know that was kinda OCC ^_^;)  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"Nihao!"Mousse walked into the Tendo Dojo and saw Kasumi washing some dishes.  
  
Mouse held up an assortment of flowers. " Airen home?" he asked in a chirpy voice.  
  
"No. She's getting ready for a cruise with Ranma. She'll be gone all tonight, but she'll  
  
be back in the morning." Mousse's glassess almost fell off,"What! Airen on cruise alone  
  
with Ranma!? Mousse must stop!" he said and ran out of the dojo, forgetting about the flowers.  
  
"Mmm..hmm you go do that." Kasumi said happily, not taking in what she had just heard.  
  
"La, la ,la,la,la.."  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi lay on her bed and surpressed another fit of giggles. Luna just sighed,"I thought  
  
you hated Ranma! Now your all excited." Luna said, annoyed and confused.  
  
Usagi sat up,"You don't..understand..I'm not excited about Ranma! I'm excited  
  
about the cruise." Luna sighed,"But Usagi that cruise is for couples?" Usagi  
  
shrugged,"So? The crew guys might be cute..and I'll know where to take my one true  
  
love for our first date. A cruise!" Luna smiled,"Maybe your doing that already and not  
  
realizing it." Usagi looked confused,"What?" Luna shook her head,"Nothing."  
  
Usagu smoothed her ice blue dress over her legs, it was very flowy and pretty and  
  
it stopped right at the top of her knees. She really loved it because it had been her  
  
mothers, she twirled around in it. It was spahgetting strings and at the top of each string was  
  
a cloth flower that was very small and pretty. "Why are you all dressed up?"  
  
Ranma asked, he was in some of his training clothes. Usagi sighed, but couldn't  
  
help smile. She wouldn't admit it, but Ranma would look good in almost anything.  
  
"I dunno." Usagi said and blushed. Very pretty.. Ranma thought.  
  
How could I insult her?  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"Jedite you failed me.." the queen said angrly, she licked her dark red spidery lips.  
  
Jedite nodded and bowed,"I promise this plan will not fail. I even have Tidus helping me."  
  
The queen cleared her throat,"I hope your being honest Jedite..because if you do fail  
  
you only have one more chance." Jedite nodded,"Yes my mistress." A waterfall  
  
materialized and Tidus walked out. Long blue locks of hair fell on her shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry Queen. Jedite and I won't fail.." she cast a loving look at Jedite.  
  
Jedite sighed,"Yes we won't fail. Will zap every sucker who gets on that cruise of their  
  
energy." The queen nodded, her hair like fire making wisps around her pale face." I certainly  
  
hope so.."  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"Wow!" Usagi mummered as Ranma and herself boarded the luxury liner.  
  
"Reminds me of that American story..the Titanic." Usagi slapped Ranma over  
  
the head,"Don't worry me like that!" she said. Ranma laughed,"I sorry. Ranma no baka.."  
  
Usagi smiled,"Don't worry, I forgive you.." she said and their eyes locked for a second.  
  
Mousse watched from the bottom of the ship, he had to get there fast! Mousse proceeded  
  
to walk through but one of the guards stopped him. "Ticket please.." he mummered.  
  
Mousse pulled a pill out of his pocket and popped it into the guard's mouth. "Mousse already  
  
give you ticket." he said. The guard in a trance nodded and Mousse followed Ranma and  
  
Usagi onto the boat.  
______________________________________________________________  
  
The first stop was the dinning room. Usagi let Luna stick her head out of the bag for air, pet's  
  
for some reason weren't aloud on the ship. Especially cats. Usagi just shrugged this off  
  
and began to eat. One of the waiters kindly poured a red liquid into her glass.  
  
Usagi nodded and said thanks and picked up the glass. "Usagi you shouldn't-"  
  
Usagi gulped down the drink before he could finish. Her eyes teared up,"My  
  
throat is burning!" she said, and shook her head, her eyes glazed over.  
  
"You OK?" Ranma asked worried. He hadn't touched his wine, since he already knew  
  
it was just that-wine. Usagi nodded,"I think.." she began to eat and another  
  
waiter refilled her glass with a clear liquid. "Finally soda!" Usagi said gleefully  
  
and put the glass to her lips," No Usagi-" she had already downed it.  
  
"This is kinda gooood.." Usagi said and her eyes began to take a wild look.  
  
Usagi leaned on the table lazily and stared directly into Ranma's eyes.  
  
She get's drunk a little too easy Ranma thought and blushed.  
  
"Did ah, evah tell yah..I loooove yah..?" Usagi mummered. Ranma blushed,"Ah..  
  
Usagi." Usagi just grinned goofily. "I'm a little tirsty..errr thirsty..I'm getting  
  
some more soda.." Ranma stood up,"Wait, Usagi!" Usagi dissapeared in  
  
the crowd. A few minutes later she came back and was leaning dangerously to the  
  
side. "Ranma..you know somethin? You look awfully good, you know that?"  
  
Luna made a dissapointed sound and shook her head. Ranma blushed  
  
as Usagi leaned her weight on him,"You got pretty eyes.." she said, and blinked  
  
a few times. "Usagi..that was not soda.." Ranma said. "Really? I thought it was mountain  
  
dew.." Usagi said dreamily. "Usagi your drunk, why don't you just lay down!"  
  
Usagi laughed,"Oh, I know what you--" Ranma put his hands on her mouth,"No!  
  
Just sit down Ok..." Usagi sat in her seat,"I'm just going to take a nap now.." she said  
  
and fell asleep on the table. Ranma sat down, and both him and Luna sighed.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"Can you _feel_ all that love energy?" Tidus asked her partner. "It's so wonderful!"  
  
"What's more wondeful is getting these foolish humans to believe this scam..this  
  
ship is really an illusion.." Jedite mummered,"Nice work on your part."  
  
Tidus almost screeched with happiness,"Glad you like it boss.." she said,"Or should  
  
I say Captin?" Jedite grinned,"It's time." he grabbed the microphone,"Will all the passengers  
  
please report to the ball room for an extra special assembly!" he shouted. Tidus grinned."Now  
  
we begin.."  
  
***  
  
The announcement came over the intercom and woke Usagi up. "Too loud.." she said.  
  
Ranma grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up,"Let's go.." Usagi  
  
nodded weakly and leaned her weight against him, as she couldn't stand up by herself  
  
that well. "Usagi, you should have.." Luna began to lecture. Usagi interuptted her.  
  
"_Please_, Luna. The last thing I need is a lecture.." Luna sighed and didn't speak.  
  
They made it outside the ball room and Ranma leaned Usagi against the wall,"You OK?"  
  
Usagi sighed and her face took on a sickly shade,"If you need to..you know..I'll hold  
  
your hair back." Ranma said sweetly. Usagi shook her head,"No I think I'm fine.." she said.  
  
Ranma nodded,"We'll just wait outside a few minutes." of course, right then people  
  
in the ball room began to scream.  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Mousse looked around the empty hallway. "No Airen? No pigtailed boy?"  
  
Then it dawned on him. In horror he ran to each bedroom door and flung them open.  
  
Most were empty. He did walk in on one lady though,"Eeek! Hentai!" she threw  
  
a vase at him. Mousse slammed the door just in time. If they weren't  
  
in the bedrooms where could they be?  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Oh great..." Usagi muttered. "You stay I'll go check it out." Ranma said. Usagi nodded'  
  
weakly and sat on the ground. Luna looked over at him,"Be careful." she said.  
  
Ranma nodded. He walked into the room to see the disco ball on the ceiling shining, it had  
  
a weird aura to it. There was a red light surrounding it, and tendrils connected from  
  
it to other people's bodies. People sunk to their knees, and all of them lay limp  
  
on the floor. Ranma saw a blonde man in a gray uniform and a blue skinned lady  
  
with no face! "Hmm..there is a disturbance.." she muttered. She cast a gaze at Ranma.  
  
"Who are you, and where is your girlfriend?" Ranma smirked,"I don't have one. If  
  
you mean my fiancee' she's kinda unavailable at the moment." Ranma said and then jumped  
  
into the air. With one kick he smashed the crystal ball into shards. He landed on a nearby window.  
  
"Our energy!" Jedite said angrily. "This is your problem Tidus, fix it! And get rid of him!" he  
  
said before dissapearing in a black portal. "Yes..Jedite." she looked up at Ranma. "Hmmph.."  
  
she said and leaped high into the air, smashing into Ranma and shattering the window.  
  
[Smash!]  
  
They both fell onto the deck below.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi finally felt better, she took a few deep breaths then stood to her feet. She ran back to the dining  
  
room and splashed herself with a cold glass of water. "You ready Sailormoon?" Luna asked. Usagi smiled  
  
and nodded. Usagi ran back to the ball room and noticed the bodies on the floor.  
  
She gulped. Where are you Ranma? she thought worridly. She looked up to see the broken window.  
  
"Ranma!" she said and ran up to the window. Looking through it she could see Ranma laying on the deck  
  
he was getting up and a youma stood over him. "Hey!" Usagi said distracting the youma long enough  
  
so ranma could get up. "I'm Sailormoon the champion of love and justice! If you want a fight it's  
  
with me! One behalf of the moon.." Tidus put her hands on her hips,"Yack..yack..yack.." she muttered.  
  
Usagi frowned."Why you.." Usagi jumped down to the deck. "Airen! Mousse found you!" a familiar  
  
voice shouted from the window. Mousse jumped down to the deck,"Here Airen. Mousse brought flowers."  
  
Usagi blushed,"This is not a good time.." she said. Tidus sighed, and attacked Usagi. "Leave Airen alone!"  
  
Mousse did a bear claw that sent Tidus flying backwards and off the deck. There was a loud roar of  
  
anger and Tidus came back up this time a funnel of water was behind her. Tidus raised her hands and  
  
directed them in Usagi's direction. A tendril of water shot out from the funnel. Ranma pushed  
  
her out of the way. They both landed with a thud. Usagi looked over Ranma's shoulder too  
  
see a huge hole where she had been standing. "Oh, man." Usagi moaned. Tidus shot another tendril of water.  
  
Ranma and her barily missed it. There was another hole in the deck. "Usagi use the tiara! Hurry!"  
  
Luna shouted from the window above the deck. Usagi nodded,"Moon Tiara..."  
  
she pulled the tiara and aimed it at Tidus, Tidus pointed her hand in Usagi's direction. Another  
  
tendril of water shot out. "Action!" Usagi shouted and thrust the tiara outward.  
  
It connected with the water and the water wrapped around the tiara making it stronger.  
  
I'm using Tidus's power against her.. Usagi realized. The tiara connected with Tidus's  
  
stomache and there was a loud scream before she turned to dust and fell into the ocean. The funnel  
  
of water dissapeared and the ocean calmed down. "Good work Sailormoon!" Luna said.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi watched as the people on the ship talked about what a great time they  
  
had, but how the couldn't remember where the Captin went. "They don't remember."  
  
Usagi said aloud. "I'm proud of you today." Luna said. Ranma and her exchanged  
  
smiles,"Thanks for helping me..again." Usagi said. "Mousse help too!" Mousse  
  
exclaimed. "Right, thanks too Mousse." Usagi watched the moonlight reflect  
  
off the ocean waves and the ship came closer to shore, in the morning they'd  
  
be back home. Maybe Luna was right..?? nah.. Usagi thought as she  
  
saw Ranma and her reflection in the water. Maybe..  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter seven falling in a cursed spring near you! Or maybe on a cruise  
  
boat, who knows..  



	7. The Eternally Lost Girl.

  
  
  
  
"Jusenkyo Moon."  
  
Chapter Seven,"The eternally lost girl."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Ukyou Kuonji stopped and looked at her surroundings. There was a small city below the  
  
steep hill she stood on and a sign to her left stated, welcome to Nerima. Ukyou nodded, she  
  
knew she'd get revenge on Saotome, for all that happened years ago.  
  
  
***  
  
"Oh Mousse gave me such pretty flowers." Usagi said and enhaled them deeply.  
  
The scent of roses and dasies filled her nose and lungs. Ranma made a little  
  
sound of disaproval but shrugged like he didn't care. Usagi loved making  
  
Ranma feel jealous. It had been the day after the cruise and Usagi was feeling  
  
much better, she didn't even get a hangover from all the wine she had accidentally  
  
drank! "Nihao!" a familiar voice broke through the peacful stillness of  
  
the house. "Oh..no." Ranam said betweem gritted teeth. "Oh, Mousse! Konnichiwa!"  
  
Usagi said and flashed him a toothy grin. She heard Ranma mutter something.  
  
"Did Airen like flowers?" Usagi nodded and as if to prove it she took another  
  
deep whif of them. "Mmm..Airen love flowers Mousse." Usagi said and giggled.  
  
Mousse shot Ranma a victorius look. Ranma looked at the clock and grabbed Usagi's  
  
hand and pulled her through the door. They had just finished sparring that day  
  
and were resting before they had to go to school. "Oh, so sorry Mousse.  
  
But we have to leave!" Ranma said in a tone that showed he obviously  
  
was _not_ sorry. "Oh, Mousse should go to school too." Mousse said sadly.  
  
"Oh poor M-" the door slammed before Mousse could hear what Usagi said.  
  
"Jealous..jealous." Usagi teased. "No I am _not_." Ranma muttered, although  
  
he knew his face was bright crimson. "Then why are you holding my hand?"  
  
Usagi asked. "I am not-" Ranma noticed he still had Usagi's slender hand  
  
in his. "Ahh..forgot." he said and let go. "Suurree..." Usagi teased again.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi and Ranma were about half way to Furikan High when a voice  
  
out of the bushes startled them. "Saotome! I've finally found you!"  
  
a girl said and stepped out of the bushes. She turned around in the  
  
opposite direcion of Ranma and Usagi. "Where did you run to now? Coward!"  
  
Usagi coughed,"We're right here." The girl spun around her face bright red.  
  
"Another friend of yours?" Ranma asked motioning to the blushing brunette.  
  
"I don't know her." That seemed to make the girl get even more angry.  
  
"Of course you do! You did me a terrible wrong, and then when I asked for  
  
a duel you never showed up! I'm Ukyou Kuonji!!" Usagi put her hand to her  
  
chin in thought. "Kuonji..Kuonji..oh I remember you from that one school I  
  
came too!" Ukyou nodded,"Yeah, it was around seven or so years ago  
  
when you came to my school in search of food," Ukyou began,"it was my turn  
  
to get the last peice of bread and you snatched it away!" Ranma and Usagi  
  
exchanged glances. "You mean your here, all mad over a peice of BREAD?"  
  
Ranma asked,confused. "No, not just that!" Ukyou exclaimed. "I asked  
  
her to a duel and she never showed up." Usagi shook her head,"I remember,  
  
I did show up..and I waited for THREE DAYS!" Usagi shouted. "Yes, but  
  
you didn't show up on the fourth day!" Ukyou explained. Usagi blinked,"Listen  
  
Ukyou..this was an incident that happened seven years ago an-"  
  
Ukyou didn't listen and leaped at her,"Prepare to die!" Usagi dodged  
  
and Ukyou hit a near by tree. She turned around unphased. "That  
  
was a dirty trick..I should." Ranma and Usagi walked past her.  
  
"Hey, aren't you paying ATTENTION TO ME!?" Ukyou shouted. She clenched  
  
her hands into fist. "Fine then, meet me after school for a duel Saotome!"  
  
"Kay! But if you don't show up for three whole days it's your own fault!"  
  
Usagi shouted from a few feet away. Ukyou blushed,"Oh trust me Saotome, I'll  
  
be there!"  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ah, hello Saotome Goddess!" Kuno exclaimed to Usagi who  
  
happened to be in fourth period with him. "Errr..hi Kuno."  
  
Usagi said and sweatdropped. Now is my chance Kuno thought and  
  
began to write down a passionate love letter:  
  
"To my dearest one,  
  
Your eyes are like a dream, that pull me in each and everytime.  
  
Deep blue lakes they are, that I drown in whenever my own unworthy  
  
eyes make contact with them. Silky long hair, unfit for even a goddess,  
  
but for you only my dearest. Soft lips that..(OK we all don't  
  
wanna hear this sap so let's just say it was mushy and get it over with)  
  
-Kuno"  
  
Usagi sat two seats in front of him, this should be simple. "Pass it forward."  
  
he said to the student in front of him. If you've ever gone to school you  
  
all know teacher's seem to have the gift of good hearing. "Pass it up to who?"  
  
the teacher demanded. "Uh..uh.." she marched over in her high heels and  
  
snatched the letter from Kuno's hand. "To my dearest.." she read it outloud  
  
and blushed. "Kuno..was this to me?" Kuno didn't want to get in trouble,  
  
and even though he was embarrassed enough he only nodded. This caused  
  
the whole class to burst out laughing. The teacher tucked the note in  
  
her pocket. "I'm sorry you feel this way, I'm already married." she said and  
  
patted him on the head like a child. Curse my luck Kuno said, his  
  
face red with embarrassment. Usagi looked over at Kuno who hid his  
  
face in his hands. Never knew he felt that way about Mrs. Crabface.  
  
Even with all her wrinkles and grayhair. I guess that's love.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"Nihao, Ranma." Usagi said and sat next to him at the lunch table.  
  
"Your beggining to sound like Mousse.." Ranma muttered. Usagi  
  
chuckled,"Ah, poor Ranma." she said and patted him on the back.  
  
He let out a goofy grin. Daisuke gave him a taunting grin from  
  
across the table,"Want me to leave?" Usagi shrugged,"Why?"  
  
Daisuke shook his head,"No reason." He managed to dodge the pea  
  
that Ranma flung at him. "No reason at all."  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ukyou Kuonji had passed Furikan High three times. On the fourth time she  
  
managed to see it,"Ah, I've made it!" she said and sat down in front of  
  
the school in wait. She didn't even notice the dark storm clouds  
  
that gathered overhead. Ukyou sighed and thought about something  
  
else that was technically Usagi's fault. When she was following Usagi  
  
to Nerima she had fallen into one of the Springs of Jusenkyo.  
  
The spring of the cursed pig. Someone had tried to cook  
  
her for cripes sake! The distant boom of thunder over head didn't  
  
phase her. Ukyou didn't even noticed the raindrop that splashed near her finger.  
  
Then a few more raindrops hit the ground. One hit Ukyou on her shoulder,  
  
she gasped and tried to stand up. It was too late as lightening crackled  
  
in the distance and a sheet of rain covered her. In seconds she turned into  
  
a black piglet with a white bow on it's neck. Aww..just great!!! Ukyou  
  
thought angrily.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The school bell rang and everyone filed out of class.  
  
Usagi sighed It just has to rain... she looked to see Ranma holding  
  
an umbrella over her. "I figured you might need that." he said with a grin.  
  
Usagi found herself scooting closer to Ranma. "Thanks.." she said and  
  
smiled. They looked around for a few minutes but there was no sign of  
  
Ukyou. "She must have gotten lost." Usagi muttered, slightly worried.  
  
Ranma shrugged,"Oh well. Let's get home before it rains harder."  
  
Usagi smiled graciously and they walked home together, a little  
  
closer than usual. They didn't even notice the black piglett by their feet.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"And your name?" the secretary asked. The handsome boy patted his huge  
  
spatula on his back. "Hibiki Ryouga." The secretayr nodded. "Age?"  
  
"Sixteen." Ryouga confirmed. "Mmm..OK then. Your now a registered  
  
student of Furikan High! But can I ask what your doing  
  
here at Furikan High?" Ryouga just grinned,"I need to meet somebody."  
  
Namely..Usagi Saotome. And when I do meet her, the little  
  
beautiful girl that she is, I will get my revenge. Ryouga choked  
  
back tears at his fond yet painful memories of Usagi.  
  
"Excuse me sir, are you feeling alright?" the secretary  
  
asked and raised an eyebrow. He nodded,"Y-yes. Thankyou." he said  
  
and stumbled out of the office. He was still torn between loving  
  
the odangoed girl or hating her. The secretary shook her head.  
  
"We always get the weird ones..."  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok short chapter but here is what I have to say..If you thought  
  
Mousse was a worthy opponent for Usagi's affections, wait till  
  
you see Ryouga! Ranma better watch his back, there's a new bishounen  
  
in town! Anyways..now for the usual..  
  
Chapter eight falling in a cursed spring near you!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Ryouga, the cute fiancee.

  
Well as I am saying, Ranma has a bit of competition. He better let Usagi know what he is thinking...  
or else he might loose her. Oh incase you don't know a little futher in the story Mousse and  
Shampoo talk in Chinese. That is why the symbols are there.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Jusenkyo Moon."  
  
Chapter Eight," Ryouga, the Cute Fiancee."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
In a dark chamber lit by fireflies sat the distinguished and lovely queen. Her red,rouge locks  
  
of hair framed an unreal pale face. She licked her thin,spidery purple lips. "Jedite." she barked.  
  
Jedite bowed in front of his queen. "Yes." The queen laughed dryly. "It seems you have only  
  
one more chance to get Sailormoon..." she trailed off. "Or else.." Jedite nodded."Yes."  
  
Beryl sighed," I am very dissapointed in you Jedite. Not only did you fail once again,  
  
but you lost our best warrior:Tidus. This is your only chance to redeem yourself."  
  
Jedite nodded and left the chamber in a black hole. "The fool." a deep male voice said.  
  
A man with long wavy brown hair bowed in front of the throne."Yes..he will fail. And I can  
  
trust you Nephrite, to take his place." Nephrite grinned. "Yes my queen..yes..."  
  
***  
  
"Oh wow! Look Ranma!" Usagi said on their way to Furikan High. There was a poster of Sailormoon.  
  
It was slightly leggy but good none the less. In big bold letters it said: The one and only  
  
champion of justice. "Wow!" Usagi said,"I'm famous!" Ranma only sighed."That skirt is too short."  
  
he said. Usagi grinned,"Jealous, jealous!" she teased. "I told you to stop that!" Ranma complained.  
  
"Heh." Usagi grinned, on the way to school she noticed a boy standing in the corner. He was really  
  
cute with a bandana and all, but the spatula on his back was kind of weird. He looked familiar  
  
"Is he new?" Usagi asked. Ranma shrugged,"I dunno..probaly." he replied. The boy and her locked  
  
eyes, and his mouth dropped open. "Hey..." he said but then shut up and backed away. "Hmm..weird."  
  
Ranma said and pulled Usagi along. He really didn't want to deal with anymore lovedstruck boys  
  
with his gi--wait a second. Whas he about to think what he was about to think? Ranma closed  
  
his eyes and shook his head as he pulled Usagi down the sidewalk.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi stopped when she felt the air grow heavy and dank. She gripped Ranma's hand.  
  
"R-Ranma???" she stuttered. Her eyes were open in fear. "Sailormoon..." she heard a voice.  
  
Ranma looked up at the school and his jaw hit the ground. Everyone in the courtyard gasped.  
  
Right in front of the school was a hologram or something of a man with blonde hair.  
  
"Jedite!" Usagi exclaimed. Jedite laughed,"Sailormoon wherever you are...."  
  
he began, "You must meet me after school at midnight in the courtyard..or else." he snapped  
  
his fingers and all of Nerima was on fire. Out of habit Usagi gripped tightly onto Ranma.  
  
The tree right by them was burning into a crisp. Ranma looked forward at the smirking Jedite  
  
while Usagi buried her face into his shirt. Jedite snapped his fingers and everything went back to normal.  
  
Everyone stopped screaming, except for a few who just couldn't get their mouths shut.  
  
The image of Jedite faded and the courtyard grew silent. Usagi realized that her and Ranma looked  
  
sort of couplish and pulled herself away from him. "You mean he's going to destory Nerima...  
  
well I know what I have to do." Usagi said, more bravely than she felt.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi noticed the new kid in the class starring at her from the back seat. Cute, but awfully creepy.  
  
Usagi wondered if he was one of Jedite's servants. She tensed up, he was looking at her kind  
  
of coldly..but kind of longingly too. She shivered. The teacher walked over to the class.  
  
"Many of you have heard and seen what happened in front of school today. Now, no  
  
students will be aloud near the school afetr 5:00. We don't know if this is gang activity or  
  
what not, but we do know it is dangerous. So know loitering." Usagi didn't pay attention  
  
and directed her gaze to the boy in the back. He was starring right back at her.  
  
Usagi gulped and he smiled. But it was kind of a cold smile...  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
After school Usagi walked out and sighed, she waited for Ranma to come out.  
  
He was going to be late because he got in trouble for sleeping in physics. Usagi couldn't  
  
blame him though. Usagi felt something behind her. She turned around to see the new boy.  
  
He was soo close. "Usagi Saotome." he said. "How do you..know my name?" Usagi asked.  
  
He grinned,"It's me Ryouga Hibiki...you might remember me and the Okonomiyaki Cart."  
  
he said. Usagi focused for a moment. "Wait...."  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
[flash back]  
  
A boy with a cute smile prepared a little Okonomiyaki for Usagi after she was busted  
  
for attempting to steal the cart..  
  
*  
  
Her father asked him who she liked more, him or Okonomiyaki. She thought boys had cooties  
  
so she said...okonomiyaki.  
  
[end flashback]  
  
"I remember you!" Usagi said. Ryouga nodded,"It's time for me to get revenge for you breaking my heart!"  
  
"What?" Usagi asked.  
  
[swoosh]  
  
Usagi barily missed Ryouga throwing a spatula at her. "Eeek! Watch where your throwing things!!" Usagi shouted.  
  
Ryouga pulled out the giant spatula on his back and began to take as many swings as he could at Usagi.  
  
She managed to dodge everyone. "Aiiyaah!" Usagi screamed as she tripped on a crack in the ground.  
  
Ryouga jumped and pinned her to the ground. He gave her a death stare. Usagi prayed for her life.  
  
"It's too bad..." she said softly. Ryouga's eyes lightened,"What?" he asked. "Your so cute and all."  
  
Usagi said. There was a long moment of silence and Ryouga looked back down on her,"R-really?" he asked.  
  
Usagi nodded feircely. Ryouga blushed and let her up. "Usagi..." he muttered. "I'm your fiancee Ryouga  
  
Hibiki, sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier." Usagi sighed Another fiancee? How many people  
  
does my father plan on hooking me up with "Hey, Usagi!" Ranma shouted from the school.  
  
Usagi looked to her side to see Ryouga had gone away. "Hmmm?" she wondered.  
  
"Hey let's go...you have a big fight soon." Usagi had forgotten about that. She gulped.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Luna nodded as Usagi told her the whole story. "Well this is the final battle indeed." she said.  
  
Usagi nodded and sighed. "Jedite's been a royal pain in the neck." she muttered. Usagi  
  
looked at the clock. It was seven already. It wouldn't be too long until she'd have to go  
  
back to Furikan to battle her enemy.  
  
***  
  
A ll:45 Usagi was woken up by someone shaking her shoulders. "mrrrm..leave me alone!"  
  
Usagi said and shot her hands upward. "OWW!" Ranma shouted. Luna told him to be quieted.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes to see Ranma holding the left side of his face and scowling at her.  
  
"Usagi.." Usagi blushed. "Opps, sorry about that." She got up and Ranma turned around  
  
and allowd her to get dressed. She walked across the hall into the bathroom and turned  
  
on the cold water, putting her head underneath the faucet."Brrr.." she said and her teeth chattered.  
  
"Shhh, everyone's asleep. Now is the time." Luna said. Usagi and Ranma nodded and headed out  
  
to Furikan High.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jedite waited for his chance. Is had been quite simple really. Sailormoon  
  
wouldn't have a chance. Thousands of youma creeped at every corner. Soon...  
  
***  
  
Usagi and Ranma looked around at the disturbing quiteness and darkness  
  
of Furikan High so late at night. Usagi wanted to grab onto Ranma's shoulder  
  
and tell him to protect her, but a Saotome couldn't do that. She had almost  
  
did it earlier. She didn't want to shame herself. One of the bushes  
  
rustled to her imediate right. "Ranma!" she shouted. "Watch out! Youma!"  
  
Luna alerted everyone as a the creature leaped from the bush.  
  
It knocked Ranma to the side and clamped onto Usagi. "Eee..aiii!"  
  
Usagi saw the mud creature look closely at her, it came closer  
  
and closer until it's dirty face connected with hers. "Ranma! I can't see!"  
  
Jedite laughed at the vision of Sailormoon and the boy. The youma  
  
was one of his best mud monsters. Usagi managed to push the thing off  
  
her but it still left a mess on her front. "Eeew! Your so dusted!  
  
Moon Tiara Action!" the creature shrieked but it was cut off by the tiara  
  
coming in contact with it's throat. "aggghh.." it made a hideous wail  
  
as it died. "Usagi!" Ranma shouted and grabbed her hand,"Let's  
  
go before more manage to catch up with us!" Usagi nodded and they began to  
  
run to the center of the courtyard. Usagi stopped when she felt a tug  
  
on her foot. In horror she looked to the ground to see a blue youma  
  
attached to her foot. "Aiiiyah! Ranma!" she shouted. The youma  
  
stood up. It had long legs and equally long moss green hair. "I have  
  
a little surprise for you." she said in an inhumanly pitched voice.  
  
"Hot! Hot! Hot!" she shouted. Usagi blinked. "Huh?" The youma  
  
grinned. "You two." she said pointing to Ranma and Usagi. "What, no way!"  
  
they both shouted at the same time. "Let's cool you two off."  
  
the youma suggested. "Huh?" Usagi asked. The youma didn't pay  
  
attention and reached behind her back,"Opps..looks like we ran out  
  
of cold water to cool you off..hot will do!" Usagi gasped.  
  
"If they do that they'll find out your identity!  
  
Luna warned. But it was too late as the youma sent out a stream  
  
of hot water that smacked Usagi in the chest. Usagi was  
  
sent flying back into a nearby quad wall. "ooww..." Usagi muttered  
  
and didn't get up. The brooch on her chest shined bright pink and ribbons  
  
covered her. In seconds she was normal Usagi again.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"What!" Jedite said as Sailormoon's true identity was reveled to  
  
him. He watched as the pigtail boy ran up and held her in his arms.  
  
"Usagi! Usagi!" he shouted, his voice filled with sincere concern.  
  
"Usagi..Saotome.." Jedite thought. "This girl is Sailormoon????"  
  
***  
  
"Uhh.." Usagi felt a terrible pang of pain in her back.  
  
But it felt slightly better when two strong arms picked her up.  
  
"Huhh??" she moaned and her eyes fluttered open. "Usagi are you OK?"  
  
Ranma asked. Usagi nodded slightly but didn't make an attempt  
  
to move from Ranma's arms. "The youma!" Luna reminded them and they  
  
turned around to see the Youma as well as Jedite. "Well it seems  
  
we've found the one.." Ranma sneered at him. "You hurt Usagi!"  
  
he said angrily. He set Usagi softly onto the ground and turned to  
  
face them. "I wanna fight you.." Ranma said between gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh my.." Jedite said smugly and surpressed on yawn.  
  
[Thwack!]  
  
The sound of metal colliding with bone echoed throughout the whole  
  
courtyard. Almost as if in slow motion Ryouga came down  
  
from nowhere and hit Jedite hard in the head. Jedite fell  
  
to the groud for a moment and tried to recover. "Hey."  
  
Ryouga said and turned around,"Is Usagi honey OK?"  
  
"HONEY?" Ranma asked then remembered the grave situation,"I don't  
  
know." Ryouga nodded,"I'll take care of these jerks, you just watch her."  
  
Ranma nodded and ran over to Usagi. "Why you.." the youma took  
  
a threatening step and without hestitation Ryouga smashed her  
  
whole front in with his spatula. She fell to the ground writhing.  
  
Jedite got up and smiled, of course it wasn't too pretty considering  
  
most of his teeth were knocked out. "I'll show you the true power of  
  
the Dark Kingdom!" Jedite inhaled deeply and a ball of blue light  
  
materialized in his hands, exhaling he threw it like a pro at Ryouga.  
  
Ryouga held up his spatula and the balls of light bounced  
  
of it and back at Jedite. Jedite opened his eyes wide and  
  
was smacked into the ground once more, this time going  
  
a few feet backwards. "Ranma!" Luna said and walked over to him.  
  
Usagi had just managed to get up,"Ranma, there's a nearby waterfountain.  
  
We need Sailormoon!" Ranma nodded and walked Usagi over to the fountain.  
  
He held her against the wall and even though she didn't say anything  
  
her eyes showed him enough. She gave him a small smile and Ranma splashed  
  
some cold water on her. In a pink light she became Sailormoon once more.  
  
She still needed a little suport but not as much as before, Ranma  
  
helped her to the battlefeild.  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryouga dodged another attack by the aggrivated Jedite. "You.."  
  
Jedite shouted as many curses as he could say at Ryouga.  
  
"Hey, Usagi honey!" Ryouga said. "How did you know?"  
  
Ranma asked and Usagi nodded. "I figured it out." Ryouga said  
  
with a grin. "That's it you.." another figure dropped down to the ground.  
  
Mousse! "Mousse hear rumor that you want fight Airen." Mousse said angrily.  
  
Another figure came out from between two bushes. "Huh? Where am I?"  
  
Ukyou wondered looking around. Usagi smiled. They were all together,  
  
even Ukyou though she didn't realize it yet. "Mousse hate you. You Mousse kill."  
  
Mousse threatened. "Huh?" Jedite asked. {Mousse! I've found you!} a girl dropped  
  
down from a distant school wall. {Xian Pu?} Mousse asked. Shampoo nodded.  
  
{Yes, I needed to talk to you Mousse!}Mousse brushed her off.{Let's  
  
talk later. We need to fight now.} Shampoo nodded,"Hai!" Kodachi and Kuno walked  
  
in,"It's our duty to defend Furikan High! Besides I am the only  
  
one allowed to kill Sailormoon!" Kodachi said. Jedite looked  
  
around. He was surrounded. Usagi grinned. "Ok then!"  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jedite braced a painful blow to the back from Ryouga's spatula.  
  
His chin flew up from three perfect kicks by Mousse. Shampoo reached into  
  
one of her sleves and drew out a long metal pole (now how did that get in there?  
  
Well this is a Ranma crossover ya know ^_~) and hit him four  
  
times. Bloodied enough Jedite stumbled back, or so he thought.  
  
Ukyou seeing what everyone was doing smacked him upside the head  
  
with her umbrella and then brought it down twice. "Pleaseee!"  
  
Jedite screeched like a a baby. No sorries were accepted,  
  
and Kuno spun around like a ballerina landing three kicks into  
  
Jedite's rib cage. Kodachi swung her sword but it didn't touch Jedite,  
  
the force was strong enough however to create little cuts in his  
  
arms. "Now Sailormoon." Ranma said and Usagi smiled and nodded.  
  
Ranma placed his hands onto Usagi's only to see Mousse,Kuno and Ryouga  
  
behind him each with their hands on Usagi's shoulder offering support.  
  
It sort of ruined the moment. Kodachi,Shampoo and Ukyou held Jedite  
  
down. "Moon Tiara Action!" Jedite screamed and was blasted outside  
  
the courtyard, dissapearing into the night sky.  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Jedite near death staggered into the kingdom. He breathed hard and collaspsed  
  
onto the ground in front of the Queen. "You failed me Jedite." she said,cold  
  
death abundant in her voice. Each wound burned but her words stung him the most.  
  
"No..my Queen..I found..fo..." his mouth hurt too much to speak in correct  
  
sentences. "I have no need for your nonsense! The ultimate punishment,  
  
the Eternal Sleep!" Jedite managed to stand up with all his strength.  
  
"No Queen! I found out Sailormoon's..Aggggh!" Jedite's mouth was open  
  
in a silent scream as a block of crystal surrounded him. A black portal  
  
opened taking him to another place. "Let that be a lesson to all of you."  
  
she muttered. "Oh...poor...jedite..nah..he deserved..it blah blah blah.." the people  
  
of the kingdom whispered about the event. The man with long brown hair  
  
stepped forward. "It is your turn now Nephrite." He nodded. "Yes my Queen."  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
It took Ranma a while to finally convince everyone to go home. Ukyou  
  
said she was going to stay at a local hotel but went the wrong way. Noone had  
  
the nerve to tell her. Ryouga leaped over the school wall and gave Usagi a  
  
smile which she returned. Kuno and Kodachi left with their  
  
noses high in the air. Mousse walked home with Shampoo. {I'm glad  
  
I got here in time, Mousse! I was worried about you..I..} Mousse  
  
interrupted her. {Your so stupid Xian Pu, don't talk to me.} Shampoo's  
  
eyes reflected hurt but she smiled. {Ok, Mousse!}  
  
Ranma and Usagi smiled at eachother. Luna decided to go ahead and leave them  
  
alone. They walked home, fingers intertwined and gazing up at the night sky.  
  
"It might be all over." Usagi said. She had no clue how far off she was.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter nine falling..oh nevermind my hands hurt..wait in the time I typed  
  
that I could have typed the rest..awww dangit! Just pretend you didn't  
  
see this. ^_~ 


	9. Super Pretty Model Usagi

  
"Jusenkyo Moon."  
  
Chapter nine,"Super Pretty Model Usagi."  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"This is your target." The queen said pointing to an image of a girl with long purple hair.  
  
"Yes my Queen. I hear and I obey." Nephrite said kneeling. "Hah!" a male voice  
  
came out through the dark chambers. Neprhite cringed as a general with long blonde  
  
hair came out wearing a crooked smile. "Tsk,tsk." he said. Nephrite ignored his  
  
team mate. As far as he was concerned this would be a peice of cake.  
  
***  
  
{Mousse, I came all the way from the village to look for you! I was worried.}  
  
Shampoo said in Chinese. Mousse shrugged {I needed to find my fiancee' Usagi.  
  
What a woman.} Mousse said, and dismissed that the comment had hurt  
  
Shampoo deeply. {Right, I forgot Mousse. } Mousse rolled his eyes.  
  
{Your always stupid Xian Pu. Forgetting everything.} Shampoo turned away.  
  
{R-right..Mousse..} she said and walked off. Mouse cringed with guilt.  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"When this girl..wants a guy. A guy who can be her own..." Usagi made up a song as she got  
  
dressed. "Will that guy ever, tell her how he's feelin? Cause all too soon she'll be gone. In  
  
his arms.." Luna yawned a feline yawn and Usagi frowned at the horrible "audience"  
  
she had. "When this guy loves this girl!!!" Usagi pratically screeched causing Luna to  
  
fall off her spot in the bed. Ranma rushed into the room. "Usagi, are you OK I thought you were-"  
  
his hands flipped to his eyes and he stumbled out the door. "Baka Hentai!!" Usagi yelled.  
  
She was dressed, except for her skirt in which she wore some girl's boxers. But the point  
  
was that he had walked in without knocking. The caused Luna to burst into a fit of  
  
giggles. Usagi closed the door and found herself laughing as well. These days were  
  
so much better now that the threat was gone.  
  
***  
  
Ryouga sighed as he carried a box down the sidewalk.   
  
Ryouga stopped and stepped onto the Tendo Porch. The box smelled  
  
of a familiar japanese pizza. Ryouga had decided to award Usagi for her hard  
  
battle only days ago. No sooner did he knock on the door it swung open  
  
smacking him in the face. He managed to notice one thing, Ranma's hands  
  
wrapped tightly around Usagi's, dragging her to school. Ryouga snarled  
  
and gripped the box tightly. "Ranma Tendo.." he muttered between clenched teeth.  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
{I only wish Mousse would notice me. Instead of that other girl..} Shampoo wiped  
  
away tears that descended down her soft cheeks.{I only wish he could see me for the real  
  
me. The beautiful me..} Shampoo sighed and looked up at the sky. {When will I ever  
  
be able to get him to love me???} Shampoo cried out to the sky her hands straight  
  
out to either side of her. {When will I ever get my chance in the spotlight?}  
  
"Excuse me? Miss?" a deep male voice said from behind her. "Hai?" Shampoo asked,  
  
she had picked up a little on how to speak Japanese through her travels.  
  
"Miss, you are georgeous. I work for Dark Palace Fashion Inc, and I would just love  
  
it if you became one of our models." Shampoo blinked, her a model?? "I guarantee you  
  
that every boy in Nerima..no the world will fall for you!" Shampoo noticed a smile  
  
creeping across her face. Every boy? She nodded at the handsome man who just  
  
happened to have long wavy brown hair.  
  
***  
  
"Lunch!" Ranma and Usagi said together and entered the cafeteria. They sat down at the usual  
  
table, except there was something different. Where Daisuke usually sat, Ryouga was sitting.  
  
"Hey Usagi-honey." he said happily. "Hi Ryo-chan!" Usagi said and smiled. Ranma really  
  
did not like those nicknames. "I made lunch for you." he said and held up a box with  
  
an alarmingly delicious smell coming from it. "Okonomi.." Usagi didn't even finish the  
  
word and yanked the box out of Ryouga's hands and began to eat. Ryouga only  
  
smiled lovingly. Ranma almost gagged.  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Each flash from the camera drained a little bit more energy, and there was so much to drain.  
  
That was the best part about Martial Artist, they had so much life in them. After about  
  
fifteen pictures Shampoo almost dubbled over. She was looking quite lovely in her  
  
outfit but she was about to fall down and pass out. "Can we please continue this later?"  
  
she asked weakly. Nephrite nodded, and he looked sincere but inside he was only laughing.  
  
"I have some news to tell you ." Shampoo fell to the ground on her butt but listened.  
  
"I am having some more girl's with you. I have a few advertisments and the lucky winners will  
  
be your partners, how bout that?" Shampoo put on her best smile. It didn't matter to her,  
  
as long as Mousse noticed her.  
  
***  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Usagi said and almost fell over dramtically. "Usagi what is it!" Ranma said  
  
worried. It had been a few hours after school and Usagi was currently reading a magazine.  
  
She pointed to the article on page 24. "I could become a model!" she screamed again.  
  
Ranma groaned, Usagi always had to make such a big deal over things like that.  
  
And really girly things as well. "I am totally signing up!" Usagi read the directions and  
  
ran back into her room. In record time she came out with an envelope, with a letter  
  
and a picture inside. One could wish she was that enthusiastic with her homework.  
  
With that her letter was sent. A few weeks later she got her letter back.  
  
The screams that followed almost destroyed the house. Usagi was IN.  
_________________________________________________________  
  
The contest said that girl's had to wear a bathing suit. Looking in her luggage Usagi never found one.  
  
Kasumi was too tall and the only person that was about her size was Nabiki. Nabiki said there had been  
  
one in the bottom drawer. With new hope Usagi opened the drawer and pulled out what would make and break  
  
her future career as a model. "It's been destroyed! By moths!!!" Usagi screeched. Nabiki shrugged.  
  
"I never said it was a GOOD bathing suit." Usagi only sighed.  
  
  
*****  
  
Usagi had taken a few of her friends to school with her, Naru a vibacious red head and  
  
Karou a serious raven haired beauty. Ranma lingered in the back with Luna, both  
  
being equally not interested. Karou looked at her watch,"Well we missed the whole  
  
introduction." Usagi shrugged,"Oh well it doesn't matter. Let's get dressed."  
  
Naru smiled,"Great, because I want to see the swimsuit you picked Usagi!"  
  
Usagi cringed and blushed. "Now wait outside the door you."  
  
Naru said and pointed a finger in Ranma's direction. "Just because your her fiancee'  
  
doesn't mean your allowed to see." Naru said and giggled. "What!?" Ranma and  
  
Usagi said at the same time. Karou pulled Naru into the dressing room before Ranma and Usagi  
  
killed her. Usagi followed. Once inside Naru turned around. "Now down to buisness, show us  
  
that suit!" Usagi blushed. "Promise not to laugh." she muttered and pulled a strap on her dress  
  
letting it fall to the ground. She was wearing a bright pink bathing suit with yellow bows  
  
that covered the little holes courtesy of Kasumi. "Um...nice.." Naru lied. "It has a certain charm."  
  
Karou also said, but was not outwardly lying like Naru. Usagi smiled,"Well yah..and.."  
  
Usagi noticed a loose bun in her hair. "Opps, I have to tighten it up." She said and  
  
walked to the mirror and began to work on the left side of her head. "Hurry." Karou  
  
said looking at her watch once again. "We have a little time till they actually take pictures."  
  
Usagi just told them to go ahead and she'd catch up. She couldn't seem to get the bun back in place,  
  
it was as if someone up there in heaven didn't want her to leave the room. Finally Usagi gave up  
  
and pulling both buns she allowed her long blonde hair to fall out loose. She ran  
  
out and hoped they hadn't started without her.   
_______________________________________________________  
  
"Pose girls." Nephrite said and took a snapshot. Shampoo had left because she needed to get some water.  
  
Obviously because she had already been drained of so much energy. Unlike her the other girl's  
  
had considerably less and passed out after the first shot. "Next!" he said and the other group  
  
of girl's walked in. Odd, there were four instead of five. It was OK, they'd be plenty enough.  
  
The girl's noticed the other group on the ground and screamed. Nephrite snapped a photo cutting  
  
them off. They also fell to the ground. Luna who had been walking around the area out of boredom  
  
was shocked to see what was going on. She did have a bad feeling about this. She had to get Usagi!  
  
***  
  
Usagi raced to the scene. "Oh please don't let them start without me! My dreams as a model  
  
will be ruined!!!" Usagi ran as fast as she ever could. If anyone saw the beautiful  
  
young girl they would have sworn she was in Track or something. Usagi stopped  
  
when she almost tripped on a little black cat in the hallway. "Luna move!"  
  
Usagi said. Luna shook her head,"Usagi, it's the enemy!" Usagi blinked. "Huh?"  
  
Luna motioned for her to follow down the hallway. If it was the enemy, then Usagi was very  
  
happy her bun had fallen loose in the first place.  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Nephrite laughed at the huge ball of energy in his hands. "Hey what are you doing!"  
  
Shampoo asked from her break. She saw the guy laughing manically and she couldn't  
  
help but think it was a little weird. He grinned. "Bang." he said simply and took a picture  
  
of Shampoo. Finally drained of energy she slumped to the floor. Usagi watched this scene from behind  
  
a wall. She looked at the swimming pool just behind Neprhite. He was laughing too hard  
  
to notice Usagi lean over and duck her head in. But he did notice a flash of light  
  
behind him. Sailormoon with a ver wet head stood in front of him. "How dare you  
  
ruin young girl's dreams of being beautiful. Now I must punish you on behalf of the moon!"  
  
Usagi said. Nephrite laughed and took a picture in Usagi's direction she managed to  
  
dodge. After a few minutes of this Nephrite grew tired. "Youma appear." he muttered  
  
and the camera grew brightly. In a flash a Youma with an eyeball embedded in  
  
her left hand appeared. In a flicker of light Nephrite dissapeared. "Let's  
  
have some fun." she said and held the eye in Usagi's direction. With  
  
an "eep" Usagi managed to dodge the beam. After a few minutes Usagi found  
  
herself relatively tired. She leaned on a..huge mirror. A thought  
  
of sheer brilliance struck Usagi. The youma grinned now that the warrior  
  
was in the corner. Raising her hand she fired a beam. Usagi flipped  
  
into the air, a basic martual artist skill. The beam hit the mirror  
  
and reflected back to the youma instantly killing it. Ranma had watched  
  
this whole scene from a distance. He decided he would help Usagi  
  
only is she needed it. And she didn't. He blushed while thinking this but  
  
he knew it was true, Usagi was quite a girl.  
  
  
***  
  
{Hi, Mousse!} Shampoo beamed. Mousse brushed her off and walked past her,  
  
but Shampoo kept her smile. One step at a time..Mousse...  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Short..I know  
  
Chapter ten in a snapshot near you! How original! 


	10. Romeo and Usagi

  
This is a special chapter, because it focuses on Ranma and Usagi's relationship. Hope you enjoy!  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Jusenkyo Moon."  
  
Chapter Ten,"Romeo and Usagi."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"They get you when you finally feel comfortable.." a miffed blonde in training gear sat out on the Tendo   
  
Porch. "This dark kingdom place, when can they ever give up???" Usagi said and crossed her legs resting  
  
her face on her knees. "Oh, Usagi your the champion of justice. You must fight evil no matter how  
  
much." Usagi groaned,"Right Luna the same old lecture again." The cat meowed and grinned,"Oh, Usagi  
  
don't you realise that fighting evil has helped strengthen your martial arts skills?" Usagi  
  
gave her a confused look. Luna sighed,"Look, remember that wall you punched when you  
  
got angry a few minutes ago?" Usagi nodded and looked at the wall. It had hurt her knuckles  
  
badly and she barily left a mark. Usagi gasped as a huge dent had cracked into the wall and it threatened  
  
to collapse. "Woah! Luna I never knew I could do that!" Luna grinned,"Now you do." the cat said and   
  
jumped on Usagi's shoulder. Usagi frowned,"Speaking of which, Luna your getting fat. Probably from  
  
Kasumi's cooking." Usagi pointed out. Luna's furry cat jaw dropped a few inches.  
  
"What!?"  
  
***  
  
The next day at Furikan High, Usagi craned her neck to see a purple note posted at the bullentin board.  
  
"Huh, what's that?" Usagi asked herself and wandered over to where a group of girls were, jumping  
  
up and down excitedly. "Usagi-chan!" a familiar voice called out from the crowd. A certain short  
  
haired red head was waving at her to come over. "Naru, what's the fuss?" Usagi asked her friend.  
  
"You didn't see, there's a "Romeo and Juliet Play!" All the girls are trying out, are you?" Naru  
  
asked. Usagu's brain fused into her heart for one moment and her eyes glazed over. Romeo and  
  
Juliet.I remember seeing that as a little girl..with mom. I always wanted to play Juliet and kiss  
  
my Romeo.. Usagi stared off into vacant space. "Usagi? Usagi?" Naru said and shook the girl's  
  
shoulders. "Huh?" Usagi said, finally coming back to reality. "What?" she asked.  
  
"I said..are you trying out?" Naru repeated. Usagi looked at the sign up sheet and swallowed slightly.  
  
My dreams, my romantic determined dreams, I have to make them come true.  
  
In one fluid motion Usagi grabbed a pen and signed up.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Oh brother, you signed up for Romeo and Juliet?" Ranma said, and surpressed on a yawn.  
  
The blonde teeny bopper shot him a dirty look and rested her chin in her palm."Oh..I don't  
  
care Ranma. I've always wanted to play the part of Juliet.." Usagi said and trailed off.  
  
"To kiss my..Romeo." she said dreamily. Ranma laughed,"Usagi, do you really think  
  
you'll get the part? You'll probably fall off the balcony!!" he said. Usagi glared in his direction.  
  
"I don't care, what anyone says! I'm getting that part!" A young teenaged Okonomiyaki chef just  
  
happened to overhear the conversation as he passed by.  
  
Usagi..playing Juliet?..Perhaps this is my chance! I can be her Romeo!  
  
Noone said anything to Ryouga as he skipped happily off to his table.  
  
***  
  
On the day of the auditions Usagi's heart caught in her throat. She lingered behind the curtain to  
  
see her competiton. Yui Blume, the most beautiful girl in school. Usagi sighed, heavy heartidly and turned  
  
around when someone sneezed on the stage. Yui sniffled,"I'm too sick to adition I guess.." she said sadly.  
  
"Oh well, I guess my playing Juliet streak for three years had to end one day." she said dramatically and  
  
left the room head held high. There were a few not so nice comments from the other girls. "Ahem..  
  
we'll be going today by alphebetical order, first name..." A few minutes later Naru was called onto the stage.  
  
Usagi would be next since there were no more girls with the names ahead of her. "Romeo,oh Romeo. Where  
  
are ya Romeo?" Naru said,"Cuz..I've been wantin' ta see ya all night looong.." this caused giggles from  
  
the girls and the drama teacher also had to keep from laughing. "Please Ms.Naru, this is serious. For  
  
real this time." Naru did her part and the drama teacher turned to Usagi. "Ahh..Saotome. This is your  
  
first venture in drama, I see!" Usagi stepped onto the stage and twindled her thumbs. She didn't  
  
need the practice sheet as she had memorized Juliet's lines in her head from the first time she had seen the play.  
  
Yet, she surprisingly couldn't remember a simple math problem. "Oh, Romeo, Oh Romeo. Where art for thou  
  
Romeo.." Usagi started, and she realized she was blushing. From where she was standing the stagelight  
  
hit her hair making it glow. As she got more into it, her eyes began to water causing them to glimmer.  
  
"Whhhhooo! Go USaaa-giiiii!" a few of her friends shouted from the crowd. "Romeo.." the drama  
  
teacher held her hands up, threatening tears. "I don't know where you got it, but you got it."  
  
Naru flashed Usagi a thumbs up. The drama teacher smiled,"Your parts will be listed tommorow. See  
  
you all then for rehearsal!" The girls obediently got up and left the room. "Hey Usagi, I bet I know  
  
who's getting the part!" Naru said. Usagi blushed modestly. "Your better than Yui! I mean Yui  
  
always had this voice that sounded like her nose was stuffy."Naru pinched her nose for emphasis.  
  
Usagi grinned although butterflies danced in her stomache.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"Now where are the boys additioning for Romeo." the teacher said and looked at her watch. She only had two  
  
boys sign up, more than last years play where she had to get her cousin to play the part.  
  
It was odd for some reason two boys were interested. Finally Ryouga Hibiki scurried onto the stage  
  
and another long haired boy with glasses came in from the opposite side. When the boys made eye contact  
  
tension filled the air. "What does spatula boy do here audtion for Romeo?" Mousse asked.  
  
"Eh? I can't even understand one word from your mouth. If you must know, I'm audtitioning to be Usagi's  
  
Romeo." he said and grinned. The drama teacher only stared as the boys shot death looks  
  
at each other. "No, Airen is Mousse's Juliet, no spatula boy." Ryouga tightened his fist and drew  
  
out his spatula,"Like fun you'll be." he said and smacked Mousse with the spatula. Mousse kicked  
  
him back and a fight issued causing the boys to end up both being knocked unconcious. The drama  
  
teacher just blinked. "Looks like I'll have to call cousin Dazuke again." The drama teacher  
  
stopped when she noticed Ranma Tendo on the stage. "Uh..did you see Usagi? We were suppose  
  
to walk hom-" The drama teacher leapt at him, stopping him in mid speech. "YOU!" she said  
  
and pinched Ranma's cheeks. "Eh?" The drama teacher just ignored him and looked him over.  
  
"That voice, the stance, the well musculed body..your perfect for Romeo!" Ranma gulped.  
  
"Hey, lady I'm not.." The drama teacher interuppted him again putting her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Not crazy enough to pass on this excellent offer!" she said. "Huh?" Ranma asked. The drama teacher's  
  
eyes narrowed,"You do this play for me, and I'll get you a B in your math class." Ranma didn't  
  
need a second to ponder. "Deal!"  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day Usagi walked to school, and then not being able to stand it ran. The moment  
  
she got inside Naru leapt up to her. "Omigod!Omigod!Ohmi-" Usagi shook her to keep  
  
her from hyper ventilating. "Usagi you got the part!" Naru said and beamed. "I got understudy too!"  
  
the girls jumped up and down happily. "Oh..and guess who got Romeo." Usagi's heart leapt  
  
in her chest. The boy she would have to kiss, in the most romantic climax of the play.  
  
Please don't let it be a nerd or some pervert.."Who?" Usagi asked bravely. Naru  
  
grinned,"You know him very well.." she said. Usagi scratched her head,"Eh?" she asked.  
  
"Silly, it's Ranma!" Usagi's jaw hit the groud, snapped back up to her mouth and hit the  
  
ground again. RANMA? The boy who said that the play was stupid, the boy who said  
  
she couldn't make it? Ranma playing Romeo? Usagi was flabbergasted. "Uh..your kidding."  
  
Naru grinned,"You better practice..on that big juicy kiss." Naru grinned. Usagi fell  
  
to the floor on her knees,"Ranma?"  
  
Hmmm...Ranma.  
  
"Ranma, I have to kiss Ranma?"  
  
Hmm..I get to kiss..Ranma.  
  
"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"  
  
Yippieee!!!!!  
  
***  
  
"Mousse get part of peasant?" Mousse said."Does peasant get any smooch scene?" Ryouga laughed  
  
bitterly. "Nope, and I get to be a knight that just stands there..doing nothing. I don't even get to say  
  
one line to..Usagi honey." Mousse and Ryouga glared at one another. "This all your fault!"  
  
they said in unsion.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ok..now here is the part where Usagi kisses Ranma," The drama teacher said,"This has to be perfect  
  
because if it isn't the whole play will..well suck." Usagi cringed and Ranma made a little noise from where  
  
he lay on the ground. Usagi thought he looked pretty cute in his prince outfit though. It almost  
  
made her forget all those times he'd been such a jerk and remember times like on the boat  
  
or at the duel with Kodachi. "Begin!" The drama teacher said. Ranma lay there, eyes closed, a frown  
  
on his face. Slowly, Usagi leaned forward. Ranma crimsoned when he felt her breath on his lips.  
  
"HEYY! What happening with Airen and uncute boy!?" Mousse jumped onto the stage.  
  
Usagi fell over and ended up kissing the ground instead of Ranma. The ground that hadn't been swept  
  
in months. "Ewww!" Usagi sat up and brushed off her tounge. "I really think this part should  
  
be cut from the play." Ryouga said. "Mousse second it!" The drama teacher growled. "Get back both of you!  
  
Now let's try it again! One..two..three.." Usagi sighed, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She sort  
  
of felt a warm fuzzy feeling as she felt Ranma's forehead against hers..just a little closer.  
  
{WAAAAAAAAM!]  
  
A smoke bomb fell into the middle of the stage.  
  
"What the!?"  
  
There was loud male laughter. "A ha ha ha! I won't let Usagi darling kiss that unworthy fool!"  
  
Kuno said and ran out of the auditorium. The drama teacher frowned and told everyone to exit the room.  
  
"Maybe we'll have to cancel it. There seems to be so many people who don't want these two to kiss."  
  
Usagi frowned Stop the play? All my life I wanted to play Juliet. Just once. They are not  
  
going to stop that play. Usagi vowed to herself.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Oh, playing Romeo and Juliet." Kasumi said,"I once designed a dress for Juliet."  
  
she said and happily went to mopping the floor. How can she do that many chores  
  
and still be sane? Usagi wondered. Ranma sat next to her on the couch. They really hadn't  
  
made any eye contact. The play was in a week and they had everything down except for  
  
one part...the kiss. "Uh..we really shoulder practice." Usagi said looking down at her hands.  
  
"R-right.." Ranma said softly. Kasumi had left the room and they were alone. "Uh..so.."  
  
Usagi tilted towards Ranma. He didn't move back or anything.   
  
Romeo..Ranma...  
  
Juliet...Usagi...  
  
So very close. Just a hair thin inch from a kiss. Usagi closed her eyes.  
  
"Hey, does anyone know where my book is!?" Nabiki said and Usagi collapsed  
  
once more this time her head on Ranma's shoulder. Nabiki blinked at the akward scene.  
  
"Um..am I interrupting anything?" she asked. Usagi flushed,"Ah..no..just practicing our lines."  
  
she said nervosuly. "Uh,huh." Nabiki said, obviously not buying it. She picked  
  
up her book and winked leaving the two alone once more. It just wasn't the same.  
  
Usagi grabbed the controls and started to change T.V channels.  
  
***  
  
"Project anti-kiss." Ryouga said softly to himself. The play was now only three days away.  
  
"Of course..Usagi would be devistated if we ruined the play." he thought aloud.  
  
"No duh, spatula boy." Mousse scoffed. Ryouga just glared at him and tried to think of something to do.  
  
"I have an idea! The last scene we tie up Ranma and dress in his outfit and lay down.  
  
Then Usagi won't end up kissing Ranma! Of course naturally I'll be the one to take Ranma's place.."  
  
Mousse growled,"Mousse no stupid! Mousse be Romeo!" Ryouga held up his fist,"You dare argue  
  
with the five fingered army?" Mousse smiled dangerously. "Yeah..Mousse show you."  
  
This caused another fight and the boys knocked out each other so bad they didn't wake up for  
  
a day.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Did you?" Naru asked simply. "Did I what?" Usagi said as she straightened her crown.  
  
"Practice..." Naru said and grinned. "Oh, Naru not this again!" Usagi said and blushed.  
  
It was the night of the play and Usagi was more worried than ever. "Your lying.."  
  
Usagi sighed," It got interuppted as usual.." Naru laughed,"Don't worry Usagi. By the power  
  
invested in me, noone will ruin this play." she said and grinned. Usagi smiled and turned  
  
around in her lavender and purple princess dress. "How do I-" Naru held her hands up.  
  
"Don't make me kill you out of jealousy." she said. Usagi smiled, and her heart slid  
  
out of her throat. "You really?" Naru nodded. "Now, go on! The play will start soon!"  
  
Usagi nodded and ran to the stage. She caught a glimpse of Ryouga and Mousse looking  
  
worse for wear and glaring at each other. She stopped when she noticed Ranma. He wore crimson  
  
prince like clothes, with long training type pants by popular request. (oh I wonder why..?)  
  
They both looked at each other and smiled slightly. "Hi, Usagi. That dress looks nice..."  
  
he said. Usagi smiled,"Yeah, it's the one Kasumi designed." there was a moment of silence.  
  
But Usagi had decided she really wanted that kiss.  
  
***  
  
Usagi jumped a little, did that peasant just pinch her? She didn't have time to turn around but she had  
  
already figured it to be a certain Amazon boy. As the play progressed the night kept making hits on Usagi at times  
  
when it was improv chatter to make believe they were really at a social meet. Usagi noticed the spatula  
  
the knight weileded instead of a sword and realised it was Ryouga with a giggle. As the play went  
  
on everyone grew more and more tense. Finally the part came. Usagi had layed down while  
  
Ranma acted his part. Ranma fell to the floor. Usagi woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
Everyline seemed like a dream finally she leaned down to Ranma and said one more line. She  
  
looked at him, he was trying to stay perfectly still on the ground. Usagi inhaled softly and lowered  
  
her head down inch by inch.  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Above the stage sat the Kuno brother and sister. "I say we throw a smoke bomb."  
  
Kasumi shook her head,"NO! I say we drop down there and cut Usagi to lettuce!"  
  
Kuno frowned,"You will not hurt Saotome Goddess." he said and balanced on one foot in a fighting  
  
stance. "Don't tell me what to do!" Kodachi announced and brought down her sword. Kuno swiftly  
  
moved and Kodachi began to fall, but not before grabbing Kuno's shirt and bringing him  
  
down with her.  
  
***  
  
Usagi cringed as two figures fell onto the stage. A few whispers could be heard in the crowd.  
  
After Usagi made sure they were unconcious she turned back to Ranma who was now frowning slightly.  
  
She leaned down and her heart skipped a beat.   
  
Here goes nothing..  
  
"Uh, where is the way to Furikan High?" Ukyou Kuonji said as she walked onto the stage. She blushed  
  
as the people just stared at her. Usagi cringed and the drama teacher marched onto the stage dragging  
  
Ukyou off and cursing loudly.  
  
OK HERE GOES NOTHING Usagi thought and tried to concentrate.  
  
She leaned in closer for the kiss..  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Let me go!" Ryouga said trying to get onto the stage to intercept the kiss.  
  
Mousse tugged his spatula and sent him flying back. "Mousse go!"  
  
he said but Ryouga latched onto his legs and pulled him down. "Arrgh! Let Mousse  
  
go!" Ryouga growled as they wrestled. Mousse stood up and aimed a flying kick, Ryouga  
  
dodged and Mousse ended up knocking down a stack of cans of paint. "Nyah." Ryouga taunted.  
  
he tried to smack Mousse with his spatula and ended up breaking a few lights. "Ha ha ha!"  
  
Mousse said and began to kick Ryouga again.  
  
***  
  
Usagi sighed angrily at the crashes from behind the curtains. Without heastitating  
  
she leaned down and kissed Ranma quickly and with all her might.  
  
It had hit Ranma like a bomb, he had been laying there for ten minutes when all of a sudden  
  
Usagi's lips met his, very personally. It took all his might not to open his eyes.  
  
There were a few gasps from the crowd. The sensation of the kiss made Ranma block  
  
them out. It seemed to last forever. Usagi stayed on for five seconds..ten..fifteen..enjoying  
  
the kiss as much as he was. It probably would have been better if they weren't merely acting.  
  
Or were they?  
  
The drama teacher began to cough from the far left of the stage. Finally Ranma remembered he needed  
  
air. Usagi pulled away slowly,and Ranma turned crimson. Comeon Ranma! Your not suppose  
  
to turn red, dead guys can't blush! He heard Usagi say her few lines and then grab the prop knife from  
  
next to him. In a few seconds Usagi, landed with a soft thud besides Ranma. The crowd exhaled  
  
and Ranma heard some gasps and tears. A few people whistled and then the groud gave a standing ovation.  
  
The curtains closed and Usagi and Ranma opened their eyes to see the other looking back at them.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
After the play, Mousse, Ryouga and the others slinked away unhappy at their failure. Ranma waited for  
  
Usagi outside her dressing room. Naru walked out and said goodbye with an incredibably large grin.  
  
When Usagi came out and saw Ranma she blushed. "Hi, Ranma. Good play, huh?" she said softly.  
  
Ranma only nodded slowly,"Yeah...ready to go home?" Usagi nodded and began to walk home with  
  
her fiancee feeling things she never felt before. Especially with Ranma.  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
PLEASE review this chapter! I really want feedback on this one! 


	11. Letters.

  
"Jusenkyo Moon."  
  
Chapter eleven,"Letters."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Usagi was on air. Looking back down she could the city of Nerima. Looking straight  
  
ahead she saw the familiar figure of a boy with a pigtail and a smirk. She reached out to him,  
  
and with amazing ease, flew through the air to him. He caught her in his arms and she  
  
marveled at how right the embrace felt. Looking up into his eyes, she gasped as they came  
  
closer. Her gasp was cut off as he pulled her into a romantic kiss.  
  
***  
  
"Usagi..time to wake up.." Luna yawned and crawled over from the edge of the bed  
  
to see Usagi, asleep, and kissing her pillow feircly. Luna just stared for a few minutes  
  
at the sight. "Uh..Usagi.."  
  
"mmmm.." Usagi was absorbed in her dream. Usagi pulled the pillow closer. Finally Luna snapped.  
  
"USAGI! What are you _doing_ to your pillow!???" Luna screamed. That was enough  
  
to wake her up. Usagi gasped at the strange taste in her mouth, looking down she could  
  
see some of the pillow in her mouth. "Blech!" Usagi spit it out and brushed her tounge off.  
  
"Ewww!" she said aloud. Luna sighed,"Usagi, it's time to get ready for school."  
  
Usagi nodded, blushing brightly. She crawled out of bed trying to ignore Luna's  
  
amused grin.  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi yawned in her furikan high uniform, and tried not to make eye contact with Ranma  
  
knowing she would immediatly blush. Stupid dream..but...hee.. Usagi thought.  
  
She bent down and opened the mail box to see a envelope adressed to Sailormoon.  
  
Usagi gasped, and pulled it open. Ranma looked at it over her shoulder.  
  
"Dear Sailormoon,  
  
This is an offer, but I can't tell you what it is but you will  
  
find out soon. Meet me at the roof top of Nerima Mall at 4:30 today.  
  
Love,  
  
.N"  
  
Usagi blinked who could the initial "N" stand for? But more importantly he put the word  
  
"love" in the letter. Usagi felt the sudden urge to turn around and saw Ranma's face twist into  
  
a frown as he also read the letter. Usagi grinned, it was funny when Ranma was jealous. He was so cute.  
  
Wait, why would I think this? Usagi thought, feeling a heat on her face.  
  
"I bet that it's one of those bakas from the Drak Kingdom place or whatever." Ranma said as if  
  
he didn't care. Usagi linked her arm around his and put her wait from him. "Oh? And what if it  
  
is some handsome dream man that will whisk me away." Usagi heard Ranma say something  
  
under his breath,"We'll see about that.." he said softly. He really cared for her? Usagi  
  
felt her heart beating faster.   
  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Usagi-chan!" a familiar red head ran to catch up with Usagi, while serious Karou  
  
just walked at her own pace. "Guess, what I got!" Naru shouted gleefully.  
  
Before Usagi could guess Naru held up a little envelope, just like the one Usagi had gotten  
  
this morning. Karou quietly held up one as well. Usagi gasped and looking around could see all  
  
the girl's holding similiar envelopes. Then it dawned on her. Ranma was right..this  
  
must be some Dark Kingdom trap! Usagi thought, she had to find a way to stop it.  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"Did you see all the love notes the girls got? Whoever wrote them must be really h-"  
  
Ranma held his hand up to singal Daisuke not to finish his sentence.  
  
Usually whatever he had to say turned out really stupid or really perverted.  
  
Ranma noticed a blonde odango in the crowd. Finally Usagi pushed out like  
  
a beam of sunshine and ran towards Ranma. She grabbed his arm with surprising strength.  
  
"Ranma, we need to talk. ALONE." Usagi said in a grave tone. Ranma growled  
  
when he heard a low whistle from Daisuke. Sometimes he wondered if that  
  
guy was all talk and no brains. Of course there was no need to wonder, considering  
  
it was true. Usagi pulled him into the empty hallway, since all the students were at lunch.  
  
It was odd to see Usagi shrugging off lunch, since she would usually leap over people's  
  
heads to get to her lunch, and it was comepletely serious. "Ranma, you were right.  
  
The Dark Kingdom is at work here!" Usagi said, and then she added,"Besides, they  
  
should have realised that I'm Sailormoon! With my extreme beauty and talent!" she stated.  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes. Usagi saw that,"Hey, what do you mean I'm not beautiful and  
  
talented!?" Usagi asked furiously. "I didn't say that.." Ranma trailed off, leaving  
  
Usagi to wonder if he was just trying not to get hit or was trying to say he liked her.  
  
She decided to let the matter slide.   
  
  
***  
  
Nephrite smiled as he watched the almost endless line of girls file into  
  
the mall. One of them had to be Sailormoon, and not only would he capture  
  
her, but he'd make a good haul off everyone of those girl's energy. Snapping  
  
his fingures he turned into his human form, wearing sunglassess and gray  
  
slacks. With another snap of his fingers a portal appeared in front  
  
of him, stepping through it, he materialized to the rooftop. Smiling he  
  
sat down in one of the chairs and examined Nerima from this height.  
  
"Hmm..this small town, bustling with energy.." he muttered, turning  
  
around he heard footsteps on the staircase that lead up to the roof.  
  
A girl with short red hair came out smiling,"Excuse me, are you the one  
  
who gave me this letter?" she asked otu of breath. Nephrite  
  
smiled and stood up, walking towards the girl he put his hand  
  
on her shoulder and she flushed. "Why yes, yes I am." he said,  
  
pushing her slightly, making her lean against the wall,"What's going on!?"  
  
she demanded fear in her eyes. Nephrite just smiled,"I know it's you Sailormoon."  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi looked around the mall,"I'd be enjoying this If I didn't have the  
  
feeling someone's going to be killed." she said. Ranma snorted,"It's the mall! Why  
  
would someone walk around here all day just to look at the things?" he said with  
  
an annoyed look. Usagi stuck out her tounge bitterly,"You're not a girl Ranma,  
  
that's why. I should take you mall walking one day, you might like it."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. Usagi took it as  
  
a confirmation,"It's a date then." she chirped. Ranma gulped,"Date?"  
  
Usagi grinned at the stupid look he had on his face. "Yeah, is there  
  
a problem with that?" she asked, before Ranma could reply they both  
  
felt something. "Oh, we forgot!" Usagi said and grabbed her fiancee's  
  
hand, leading him to the elevator. Once inside, Usagi pulled out a bottle  
  
of cold spring water. "And to think I payed 500 yen for this." she muttered  
  
and squeezed the bottle over her head, causing her to become the champion  
  
of justice in a flash of hot pink light. They waited patiently as  
  
the elevator reached the top. The metal doors open with a swish to revel  
  
a frightening scene.  
  
***  
  
"Naru!" Usagi shouted, and glowered at the man who held her slowly sucking  
  
the life from her body. "Hey, you bozo! I'm Sailormoon, you'd atleast  
  
have the right mind to drain MY energy!" she protested. Ranma stared  
  
at her with shock and confusion. "Err..did I say that?" Usagi asked.  
  
Ranma sighed, and Nephrite looked up. The pretty red head he held in  
  
his hands wasn't Sailormoon? Well atleast he got a good amount of  
  
energy from the hyperactive girl. He dropped her to the ground with  
  
a thud. Usagi got P.Oed,"What the heck do you think you're doing! That's  
  
my friend your messing with you girly-haired jerk!" she shouted.  
  
Nephrite sneered, no one insulted or questioned his manhood.  
  
"Sailormoon, prepare yourself." he muttered. Rasing his hands towards  
  
the heavens he grinned at her. "Power of the stars, unleash the mighty  
  
constellation! Leo!" Usagi's jaw hit the ground when an neon like  
  
lion materialized onto the ground in a sparkle of light. Ranma's  
  
jaw also hit the ground as the creature locked his gaze on them.  
  
Usagi's fear factor kicked up,"GET INSIDE!GET INSIDE!GET INSIDE!"  
  
she screamed and grabbed Ranma's hand and opened the elevator door.  
  
They both jumped in and saw the lion running after them. Usagi  
  
got on her knees and prayed, looking up the elevator doors were  
  
moving at a snails paise. Usagi started praying louder,"Usagi!"  
  
Ranma said,"Help me out here!" he said. Ranma grabbed one metal  
  
door and Usagi grabbed the other one, pulling them the door slammed  
  
shut just as the lion leaped.  
  
[THUD]  
  
Usagi jumped back as she say the imprint of the lion's  
  
face on the metal doors, which were now sticking inward from  
  
the impact. "Oww." Ranma said, feeling a little sympathetic  
  
for the creature. "That must be worse than a migrane." he mumbled.  
  
Usagi pressed the button to go down, but it didn't work. "Huh?"  
  
Nephrite voice came through the intercom,"Welcome to the elevator of hell. Fasten you seatbelts  
  
as you will never have the chance to do so again." he said softly.  
  
Usagi looked at Ranma,"That's a bad thing isn't it." He didn't  
  
have to answer her question as the elevator came downwards with an unearthly  
  
speed. It was enough to make Usagi and Ranma both hit the ceiling  
  
of the elevator. "We're gonna die!" Usagi shouted. Ranma kicked  
  
open the trap door at the top of the ceiling. "Come on." he said  
  
and leaped up, then helped Usagi up. Usagi sighed softly  
  
as she saw the sparks of electricty and speed flying off the cord  
  
of the elevator. "What do we do." Ranma saw a nearby door.  
  
"Jump." he muttered. "ARE YOU INSANE?" she said, but before  
  
she could answer Ranma wrapped his arm around her wait  
  
and leapt of the elevator.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Ranma grabbed the edge of the door, just in the nick of time.  
  
Usagi marveled at his strength, being able to hold them both up,  
  
with one hand. Usagi reached up and put her right hand on, holding  
  
herself up somewhat, and revlieving Ranma of her extra weight.  
  
"Ranma.." she sai softly, and felt his other arm still around  
  
her waist just incase she happended to fall. Always protecting me..  
  
she thought, and cringed when she heard the loud thud of the elevator  
  
hitting the bottom. Usagi sighed and looked at the elevator  
  
door. They were just hanging there, after a few minutes Usagi leaned  
  
her head on Ranma's shoulder. "Ranma, I have something I need to tell you.."  
  
she said. Ranma nodded,"I know..I have something I need to tell you to.."  
  
he replied. "Ranma, I-" The door opened and two teenagers looked in shock  
  
at the people dangling from the door. Shrugging they helped them up.  
  
"Dude, it's Sailormoon." One said. "Awesome, like totally." Usagi  
  
grinned at the atention, but then remembered. "Uh, gotta go dudes!"  
  
she said and ran up the stairs to catch up to Nephrite.  
  
***  
  
Nephrite grinned, Sailormoon was now dead. He also looked at the floor  
  
where many girl's drained of their energy lay. But he couldn't seem to help  
  
thinking about the red headed one.Then a disgustingly familiar voice  
  
rang into his ears. "I'm Sailor Moon! And I'm really P.Oed at you, you  
  
jerk!" she shouted. Nephrite looked up to see Usagi jumped down and land  
  
a kick on his chest, he moved back slowly. "Pest!" he muttered.  
  
"Leo!" he called, and the beast appeared behind Usagi.  
  
Ranma lept onto the lion's back. "Hey, this isn't so bad."  
  
he said with a smirk as the lion struggled to get him off.  
  
"Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi shouted as soon as the creature was fully  
  
distracted, Ranma lept off right when the tiara made contact with  
  
the animal's head. As soon as the creature was gone, Usagi turned  
  
around to face Nephrite. To see he was nowhere to be found.  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
After all the girl's had managed to get up and walk away in a confused  
  
daze Usagi turned to Ranma,"Hey, thanks." she said and grinned.  
  
"By the way, what did you have to tell me in the elevator?" Ranma  
  
inquired. Usagi blushed,"Oh, nothing. Hey Ranma, it's about time for that  
  
date, isn't it?" she said. Suddenly Ranma remembered and watched  
  
Usagi lock her arm around his. "First, let's go look at some  
  
new clothes, and then we can check out some comics! This'll  
  
be great!" she said gleefully. Ranma just groaned.  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 12 falling in a cur--ok ya know.  



	12. Other Sailor Senshi!

  
"Jusenkyo Moon."  
  
Chapter Twelve,"Other Sailor Senshi!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Minako Aino streched and yawned, it was tough having to do this alone.  
  
She had already discovered the first two soilders, Mars and Mercury.  
  
It had all started a little while back when she had met a cat named Artemis  
  
when she had gone on a field trip to Jusenkyo. She had fallen into a spring of the drowned  
  
venus warrior. She managed to hide the transformation by stuffing the odd outfit  
  
under her normal clothes, on the way home she met a cat named Artemis who told her that her duty was  
  
to transform into Sailor Venus and meet the other soilders that fell into cursed springs in order  
  
to protect some moon princess. Minako hadn't believe it at first but she had been doing  
  
it since she was thirteen in secret. It had been a year now and she was further behind  
  
than she imagined. Clicking an icon on the computer in the secet base under he  
  
Sailor Moon game in the Nerima Arcade she saw the last soilder she would have to find.  
  
A girl with long brown hair tied in a tight pony tail. She remembered what it was like  
  
finding the other girls. Rei had fallen in a spring when her essentric grandfather wanted  
  
her to train at Jusenkyo and she saved him from falling in, and ended up falling  
  
into the spring of Mars Warrior. Ami's old school had gone on a field trip  
  
to do a report about the legends and folk lore of the curses at Jusenkyo and Ami had found  
  
out they were true very personally when she had fallen in the spring of the drowned Mercury  
  
warrior. Now, how to find the last girl and then the moon princess. Minako  
  
knew that she had to meet up with Sailormoon but whenever she managed to get  
  
to a certain place she was always gone. Maybe this time she'd have better luck.  
  
****  
  
"I'm going to kill a ceratin pig tailed martial artist.." Usagi said as she stomped  
  
to Furikan High. She was currently in her cursed form and it truly in a word, _sucked._  
  
Ranma had left early because they were running late, and lo and behold there just happened  
  
to be a morning rain shower. "Spring..I hate Spring.." Usagi muttered, spring always  
  
met rain which usually meant turning into Sailormoon. And it's not that she minded that  
  
much except that it was cold and she was in a miniskirt."I wish turning into Sailormoon  
  
got me a nice car to drive but nooo.." Usagi slipped in a puddle and fell on her butt.  
  
It just wasn't her day. "AGGGGH!" A mother had to cover her little boy's ears from  
  
all the profanity Usagi was shouting. Getting up and brushing herself off,  
  
she continued to march to Furikan, drove by the thoughts of killing her fiancee.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
After a quick stop at Dr.Tofu's office and a splash of hot water Usagi arrived  
  
late to her first period class, she walked down and sat behind Ranma, glowering at him.  
  
Turning around he gave her a weak smile. Usagi finally calmed down, for some reason  
  
she couldn't stay angry at those grayblue eyes for too long. She hated that!  
  
She had some good death plans for Ranma too! Giving him a weak smile back she opened  
  
her book for class. "Oh, excuse me class. We have a new student today." A brunette  
  
girl with a pony tail walked in and bowed. "Konnichiwa." she said and smiled,  
  
despite the rain. For some reason she was as damp as Usagi was. "This is Kino  
  
Makoto, please help her feel welcome." the teacher said. The girl smiled  
  
and walked to the class sitting by Usagi. Usagi brightened,"Hi." she whispered.  
  
"Hi too." The girl whispered back. Makoto looked under her desk to see no book  
  
looking back up in surprise she saw Usagi had scooted her desk next to hers with  
  
a grin,"Share mine." she whispered. Makoto thanked her and Ranma just rolled his  
  
eyes at how Usagi could cheer up so easily.  
  
***  
  
"OHMIGOD..." Usagi gasped as Makoto opened her lunch box to revel a feast  
  
of scrumpcious looking food. Makoto inched a little ways from Usagi when  
  
she started salivating uncontrollably. Ranma also shared the same interest as his  
  
fiancee. "Uh, no wonder you two are getting married," Makoto said after  
  
learning of the two's engagement,"your exactly alike." Usagi was taken back.  
  
"Me, like Ranma? Yeah right!" she said. Makoto giggled,"You'll make a cute couple.  
  
I can't wait for the wedding." she said. Usagi coughed,"Let's leave that subject  
  
and get started on your..errr...lunch!" Makoto grinned and pulled the food that  
  
had been heavily packed in her lunchbox and shared with her two new friends.  
  
Ryouga happened to walk by with a pink box,"I made lunch for you, Okonomiyaki."  
  
he said sweetly. He had written 'Usagi-chan and Ryocchan love forever' on it but  
  
he doubted she'd see it before stuffing it in her mouth. His face dropped  
  
to see she was busy with someone elses lunch. Glaring he saw it was a girl  
  
who had made it and not another suiter. He sighed in relief. But he  
  
still didn't like competiton for Usagi. "Hi Ryocchan..ohh thanks!" she said  
  
and opened the box stuffing some Okonomiyaki in her mouth. She choked a little  
  
but swallowed with a contented smile. Everyone sweat dropped.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Did you hear, Ryouga is jealous because Usagi is hanging out with the new girl Makoto  
  
instead of him!" a girl whispered to her friend.  
  
"Did you hear Ryouga is going to kill the girl Usagi is engaged to!" a friend whispered  
  
to another friend.  
  
"Did you hear, Usagi and some other guy named Makono are about to run away together  
  
and Ryouga wants to challenge him!" another rumor came forth from someone.  
  
"Did you hear, Usagi and some guy name Makono ran away together and made out  
  
and now Ranma and Ryouga are going to challenge him!" this came to the ears  
  
of one boy named Kuno. "WHAT!?"  
  
***  
  
"So, what do you think of him?" Usagi pointed to a boy in a magazine. Makoto  
  
whistled in approval,"What about him?" she asked. "Too much stuble, but I like  
  
his hair style." Usagi commented. The turned the page,"WHOOHOO!" the both  
  
shouted. "Here's someone we can definatly agree on." Usagi said with a goofy smile.  
  
"A ha ha ha ha ha! So this feminine looking boy who wears a dress.. is Usagi's new suitor!" a familiar  
  
voice said from the tree behind them. "Kuno!" Usagi said surprised.  
  
"BOY!?" Makoto said in anger.  
  
"I know all about you Makono and you cannot have Usagi darling!" he said and jumped  
  
down from the tree. "WHAT THE? My name is _Makoto_ and I don't have anything  
  
like that to do with Usagi!" Makoto shouted.  
  
"Prepare to die you unworthy cad!" he said and charged her.  
  
Makoto moved to the side and kneed him in the stomache and then brought her  
  
elbows down on his back and ended with flipping him over her shoulder.  
  
"Mommy..." Kuno said from his position on the floor.  
  
"Woah, I never knew you were good at martial arts." Usagi said in awe.  
  
Makoto brushed off her hands,"Oh, I've always fought." she said with a weak smile.  
  
"Cool, cause I'm a martial artist!" Usagi beamed. Makoto raised her eyebrow  
  
until it dissapeared above her hairline. Usagi blushed,"Really! I may not look  
  
like it, but I come from the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts!"  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the youma screamed before it perished from Rei's Fire Soul  
  
attack. Minako congradulated her,"Great job guys! At this rate we're sure to find  
  
the Moon Princess and protect her!" Ami typed on her mini computer,"Hey guys, I've  
  
got readings that The Moon Princess and Sailor Jupiter are in the same area!"  
  
Minako grinned,"Great!"  
  
***  
  
"This is the Sailormoon video game." Usagi said to Makoto trying to hide  
  
a large grin. They had decided to stop by the arcade after school. Ranma  
  
lingered in the back, he liked to fight for real, not play fight.  
  
"Ok, here I'm an expert so I'll show you how to play." Usagi sat down,  
  
she started the game and jumped on a ledge only to be eaten by a giant dragon.  
  
Her jaw dropped,"Uh..that never happened before." Usagi snarled,"DANG STUPID  
  
THING! It's stupider than the legend that goes,"The rabbit pounds ricecakes on the moon!"  
  
Usagi shouted angerly. The machine beeped three times and caught her by surprise.  
  
"The rabbit pounds ricecakes on the moon, password confirmed." Usagi blinked,  
  
and slowly reached towards the screen, she gasped as her hand went right through it.  
  
Sticking her head in she saw a long white room with screens,computers and monitors.  
  
She, Ranma, and Makoto stepped inside. "Where are we?" Usagi wondered looking around  
  
the strange room. "Intruder!" a voice shouted and Usagi gasped as something  
  
white lept on her face. "Eww! Get offa me get offfffff!" she shouted.  
  
Ranma slwoly pulled the feline off. "You must be from the Dark Kingdom." he accused. Usagi spit  
  
out a tough of white fur from her mouth,"How do you know about the Dark Kingdom?"  
  
she asked when she was sure no more cat hair was down her throat.  
  
"Because.." a voice from behind her said. Usagi and her friends turned around to  
  
see three girls behind them. "We're the Sailor senshi."  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The blonde girl examined Makoto carefully. "Jupiter?" she asked.  
  
Makoto blushed,"Ah, I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Rei snapped her fingures,"Ami do your stuff." Ami nodded,"Shabon Spray!"  
  
a fog settled around the room, and the moisture was enough to intice Usagi  
  
and Makoto's changes. Minako gasped,"Your Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon!" she shouted.  
  
Then she turned her attention to Ranma,"And who are YOU?" Ranma scoffed.  
  
"Who are _you_ to ask?" he replied. They snarled at eachother. Minako  
  
turned around,"Artemis.." she said warily. Artemis blushed,"Uh, sorry about accusing  
  
you of being the enemy, Princess..." Minako gave the cat a sharp kick.  
  
"He's not good at saying sorries." she said with a smile. Artemis  
  
muttered something under his breath but Minako let him get away with it.  
  
"Uh, s'ok. Where are we?" Usagi asked looking around. "The control room."  
  
Rei said. "Of course only senshi are allowed here." she said and all of the girls  
  
(except for Makoto and Usagi) turned their attention to Ranma. "I have the feeling  
  
that I'm not being liked." Ranma said with a frown. "Oh..heh..um..he's my fiancee."  
  
Usagi said pointing to the disgruntled teen. The girls only softened a bit.  
  
Minako however bubbled up,"Fiancee! That's so cool, your lucky to have a boyfriend!"  
  
she shouted. Usagi groaned,"I said he was my fiancee, not my boyfriend." she pointed out.  
  
All the girl's exchanged confused looks, but considering how odd everything else was  
  
in Nerima they just shrugged it off.  
  
***  
  
"When I was little, I went on a trip with my parents to Jusenkyo, I fell into one  
  
of the springs. A week later my parents died in an airplane accident." Makoto admitted.  
  
Minako nodded sadly,"We're all destined to have fallen in Jusenkyo." she pointed out.  
  
"Usagi, you've met with Luna right?" Artemis said. Usagi nodded,"Yeah?"  
  
Artemis turned pink,"Just bring her by..next time.." he said. Minako and Usagi  
  
exchanged grins. "Kitty love!" they snorted. Artemis frowned,"Hey, whaddaya mean?"  
  
he accused. Ranma felt bad for him considering they were the only males filled  
  
in a room with girls. "Um, so he knows everything?" Rei asked pointing to Ranma.  
  
"Do I LOOK evil?" Ranma said, surprised at how critical the girls were.  
  
"Calm down.." Usagi said and laughed. "So, I've found more people like me.."  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
More Senshi Action in Chapter thirteen! (oooooo..the bad luck chapter!)  
  
  



	13. Naru's Dilemma

So sorry about my laziness and lack of writing, I would've gotten this up on Saturday but I needed to go shopping to get my mom some presents for mother's day. Not to mention I had little inspiration to write.  
Of course now, I'm ready and I'll try to keep this chapter enjoyable!  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Jusenkyo Moon."  
  
Chapter Thirteen,"Naru's Dilemma."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Naru sighed, the thoughts still bothered her. Who was that handsome man from the other day? What did he   
  
want? And why couldn't she stop thinking about him?  
  
"Naru-chan..."  
  
It made no sense, she barily knew him but there was something about him.  
  
"NARU-chan..."  
  
She had to meet him again. But how? She knew nothing about him!  
  
"NARU-CHAAAAAN!"  
  
Naru was snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hey, I'm the one who is suppose to be spacy! What are you thinking about?" Usagi asked, a slight worried   
  
expression on her face.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Naru said and smiled. Usagi shrugged,"Hey, Naru did you here the news? Princess D is in   
  
town!" Usagi said cheerfully. "It isn't too hard to notice with all the police cars around." Naru added.  
  
"I wish I could go to the big ball and get to see the D-land crystal!" Usagi said.  
  
Naru sighed,"I have to go." she muttered. Usagi's brain short circuted for those few seconds.  
  
"WHAT!? You get to go!?" Usagi said and began to shake Naru's shoulders. "You forgot that my mom  
  
works in the jewelery buissness. She was invited to the ball to see how much the D-land crystal is worth.  
  
She got an extra ticket so I get to go." Naru explained. Usagi sighed heavy heartidly,"That is totally unfair!  
  
Why did my pop decide to be a martial artist instead of a jeweler!?" Usagi groaned. "I wish I was you Naru-  
  
chan!!" Usagi shouted.  
  
"Who knows maybe you'll get lucky." Naru said with a little shurg.  
  
***  
  
Luna and Ranma sighed at the same time as Usagi began to wail.  
  
"Why can't I go!? Afterall I _am_ a real princess,right!? I should get to go to the ball! Hey that's  
  
it! I'll tell them I'm Princess Serenity, the heir to the whole universe and I should go wherever I want!" Usagi   
  
said triumphantly.  
  
"They wouldn't believe you." Ranma said.  
  
"And if they had any Dark Kingdom spies around, you'd blow your cover." Luna added.  
  
That sent Usagi crashing down to the cold harsh world of reality.  
  
"WAAAGH! It's not..fair!!!" Usagi began and started to cry a storm.  
  
Ranma and Luna backed away to avoid getting splashed.  
  
"Common, Usagi stop crying!" Ranma said and put his hands on her shoulders. Usagi cried for a few more  
  
minutes before settling down.  
  
"Did I hear someone wanted to go to the ball?" Nabiki said and came in, with an ever so cat like grin.  
  
Usagi nodded weakly and sniffled.  
  
"Well, for three thousand yen you can buy these tickets!" Nabiki said and held up three peices of paper.  
  
Usagi's face brightened as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet.  
  
She opened it. And a moth flew out. She turned it upside down, and sand poured out.  
  
That was just insult to injury right there.  
  
"Aggh! I'm broke!!!" Usagi cried, and her eyes began to well up with tears.  
  
She held them back though, she shouldn't act so babyish. No way, she was a Saotome.  
  
Of course the urge to fall on the floor kicking and screaming was hard to resist.  
  
"Oh well, who wants to go to a stupid ball anyway!? Not me, no way!" Usagi said and ran up the stairs.  
  
Ranma watched her leave for a few minutes. "Uh, Nabiki how much was it for those tickets again?" Ranma asked.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Late that night Luna tapped into the Central Control data base, more popularly known as the Sailormoon fighter game.  
  
"Password please." the machine asked.  
  
"The Rabbit Pounds Ricecakes on the moon." Luna recited.  
  
"The Rabbit Pounds Ricecakes on the Moon. Password Correct, acess granted." the creepy robotic voice replied.  
  
"This is Luna, a.k.a 00001477*6." Luna said, wondering why the machine was designed to have those stupid codenames.  
  
"What is it that you would like to know Luna?" the machine asked.  
  
"I want some information on the D ball on friday. I think that the Dark Kingdom might stage an attack there." Luna said.  
  
"Well..ah.." The robotic voice began and then the screen began to blur.  
  
The robotic voice cursed and the screen turned back to normal.  
  
Luna's jaw hit the floor at what she saw.  
  
Artemis, a can of tuna by his side with headphones and a microphone.  
  
"Uh, L- Luna..I know this m-may look.." Artemis stuttered.  
  
"Artemis _your_ central control!?" Luna exclaimed.  
  
"Heh, well long story." Artemis began.  
  
"You jackass! This whole time I was getting my information from _you!?_" Luna screamed.  
  
"Hey! You make it sound like a _bad_ thing!" Artemis screamed back.  
  
Ukyou Kuonji, lost once again tried to resist the urge of looking at the cat screaming at the video  
  
game inside the arcade. Nope she didn't want to look. Her mind was warped enough already.  
  
***  
  
The day of the ball Usagi forced her eyes awake. To her it was not worth getting up. If she didn't get to go  
  
to the ball, then outside people were dying, children were becoming more of deliquents than they already  
  
were (this is Nerima folks) and it was a tsunami outside, with Kuno serenading her throughtout it all.  
  
Yes, that was Usagi's personal take on it. Basically today would be a real trip into hell.  
  
Usagi's grabbed the pillow next to her and brought it close to her face.  
  
The pillow gave her a _paper cut_.  
  
Looking down she saw the most heavenly sight. The tickets.  
  
Next to them was a note, that read.  
  
"Usagi,  
  
I got you the tickets, now you can stop crying a storm OK.  
  
Hope you have fun at the ball or whatever,  
  
Ranma."  
  
Usagi's eyes sparkled and her heart swelled.  
  
She wanted to hug him.  
  
She wanted to kiss him.  
  
She wanted to do alot of things.  
  
Today was looking a lot brighter.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
After school Usagi rushed to catch up with Ranma. She passed Ryouga offering fresh Okonomiyaki.  
  
She passed Kuno offering her a boquet of black roses, she passed a happy Mousse, she even passed Kodachi spouting endless poetry.  
  
Ranma turned around to see the rampaging Usagi and couldn't even move, he couldn't even scream.  
  
Usagi lept and glomped him, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing tightly.  
  
"I guess you saw the tickets this morning." Ranma said with a little surprise.  
  
"Ranma, you are the greatest!" Usagi said and nuzzled her face into his shoulder.  
  
"Uh, Usagi...how about we leave." Ranma managed to mutter from Usagi's death grip.  
  
"Why?" Usagi asked, oblivious to an angry Ryouga,Mousse,and Kuno not to far from behind her.  
  
"I fear for my life." Ranma muttered.  
  
***  
  
"Usagi, I heard your going to the ball tonight." Luna said as she watched Usagi skip around her room.  
  
"Yup! Isn't Ranma the greatest!?At first I thought he was a real jerk..but now..." Usagi trailed off and got a dreamy look.  
  
"Ahem. It has come to my attention that there might be some Dark Kingdom spies at the ball. So  
  
while your there you can patrol the premisis OK?"Luna asked. Usagi groaned and fell  
  
onto her bed.   
  
Why does everything always have to turn into senshi buisness? she asked herself.  
  
Luna saw the upset look on Usagi's face. "Ahem. If it helps any, I can let you in on a secret."  
  
Usagi perked up, she loved juicy gossip. Even if it was from a cat. "Yeah!?" she asked.  
  
Luna smiled and did a flip into the air. In a flash of bright lights, a pink pen with a ruby jewel fell from the sky.  
  
Usagi caught it,"What's this?" she asked. Luna smiled,"It is the Luna pen, it gives you the ability to turn into anything  
  
you want." Luna said with a proud smile. "Tonight you can be a _real_ princess..that is if you do what I've asked."  
  
Luna said. Usagi stood up,"Yeah, sure! Whatever! This is so sugoi!" Usagi said and flipped the pen a few times.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to try it out! Luna Pen change me into..a real beautiful and graceful princess!" Usagi said and  
  
in a flash of pink light and dust, Usagi transformed. Usagi opened her eyes and gasped. She wore a beautiful  
  
sugar pink dress with roses around the neckline and the hem of the skirt. She wore a rose covered choker as well and  
  
sported a creamy white parasol. Tears of joy welled in her eyes. "Ah! So sugoi! Sugoi! Sugoi!" she chanted and twirled  
  
around in the dress a few times. "Forget changing into Sailormoon! If there are any Dark Kingdom spies around  
  
I'll kill them with this dress! Yahoo! I look so sugoi!" Usagi babbled on. Luna rolled her eyes.  
  
Let's just hope she doesn't forget her mission.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi looked around at the ball, and gasped. Everyone was wearing a mask, it was a masquerade ball.  
  
Usagi didn't care though, who would want to cover up her beautiful face? Usagi walked further into the room.  
  
After standing there for a few moments Usagi began to get lonely. She was a beautiful princess but no one would  
  
dance with her. The ball was turning out not to be very fun. The way things were going Usagi might as well just  
  
scope the area for the Dark Kingdom for the rest of the night. She sighed and looked down.  
  
Then someone touched her shoulder.  
  
Turning around, she felt an arm slip around her waist and someone grab her hand.  
  
"Hi, Usagi." Ranma said. Usagi blushed,"Ranma! Your here?" she asked as they began to dance.  
  
"Well, I decided you shouldn't go alone, considering how dangerous it might be." Ranma said.  
  
"I can take care of myself," Usagi said, but not in an angry tone.  
  
They danced in silence for a while.  
  
[Thump. Thump.Thump.]  
  
At any moment Usagi felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest and dance beside her.  
  
Usagi smiled slightly and put her head on Ranma's shoulder.  
  
As they danced, everything else seemed to fade away.  
  
Usagi felt like she was floating on air, just her and Ranma.  
  
Then something caught her eye. Naru with a man with long brown hair.  
  
They dissapeared onto the balcony.  
  
Something was horribly wrong.  
  
Usagi stopped dancing.  
  
"Ranma." she began and Ranma looked down at her with a worried expression. "I think the Dark Kindom is here."  
  
***  
  
"I was hoping to see you again." Naru said with a smile. He smiled back and Naru felt the butterflies in her stomache.  
  
They had danced a little and it was nice. Then he had invited her onto the balcony. Naru leaned on the railing.  
  
"I think we've met before." Naru began and blushed slightly. She felt his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Look at me." he said slowly. Naru turned around and gasped, a dark shadow wrapped around him and he chuckled  
  
gripping onto her arm. "I need you to help me out with something. Now don't worry, being possessed won't hurt!"  
  
he said and laughed some more.  
  
Naru however couldn't feel scared by him.  
  
But the shadow coming towards her was a different thing.  
  
Naru couldn't scream before becoming engulfed.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Princess D wondered who that could be knocking at her door. One of her guards poked his head in.  
  
"Princess, a girl named Naru is here to see you." he said. Princess D smiled.  
  
Naru! Her body double for the night. She hated to talk in front of large crowds and so she  
  
had hired Naru, who looked excatly like her sans the glasses to take her place.  
  
"Let her in." Princess D replied meakly.  
  
"See I told ya she'd let me in bozo." Naru said in a gruff voice and pushed her way past the guard.  
  
"Oh my." Princess D said. Naru's face was a sickly shade of purple.  
  
"Do you need a doctor?" Princess D asked. Naru shook her head and began to float into the air.  
  
"No! Actaully all I need is your body!" Naru barked. Princess D didn't have a chance to scream before the shadow  
  
flew out of Naru's body into her. Naru's face regained it color and she fell to the floor. Princess D clutched at her chest  
  
as her face grew purple. Scanning the room she noticed the box the crystal was in. "This must be the silver crystal!  
  
I shall bring it to master Nephrite!" she said and grabbed the box. Rushing out the door, she pushed away two guards.  
  
"Heh, heh! Foolish humans stand out of my way!"  
  
***  
  
Usagi heard a few gasps from the crowd. What was going on? She felt someone tap her shoulders.  
  
"Minako!? How did you get here?" Usagi asked. "I'll tell you later. The Dark kingdom is here for real.  
  
They've possessed somebody but we don't know who." Minako said. Usagi nodded.  
  
"Stand out of my way pitiful human scum!" Princess D shouted as she pushed through the crowd.  
  
"Guess that gave them away." Usagi said with a sweatdrop.  
  
"I didn't realize the Princess was so snobby." someone whispered.  
  
Nabiki just took a few pictures of the demon princess. Those should sell well on E-bay.  
  
"We've got to stop here!" Minako said. Usagi nodded,"She'd headed towards the balcony!"  
  
The girls managed to get there before Princess D did.  
  
"Stand out of my way pi-" she began.  
  
"Pitiful human scum, yes we know." Usagi said but didn't move. Princess D didn' seem to care though.  
  
"It is your own mistake then!" Princess D shouted and charged Usagi, knocking her over as she  
  
jumped off the balcony. Usagi flipped over the railing. "Oh no!" Minako shouted.  
  
Usagi gulped, she was going to die.  
  
Then she felt a strong hand grip hers.  
  
"Ranma!?" Usagi asked, and her face brightened with hope.  
  
Ranma grunted slightly,"Usagi please lay off the food for a while!" he said and began to pull her up.  
  
Usagi laughed bitterly, but was happy he had been able to save her.   
  
Whoever worked on the buidling really slacked off on the foundation of the balcony.  
  
The railing couldn't stand any more weight and split into two. Ranma and Usagi both  
  
spirled down.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi felt Ranma below her, as he grabbed her waist. The ground was getting closer.  
  
Usagi began to wail, and clutch her parasol tightly. Something miracoulous happened.  
  
It opened wide, and by some stroke of luck Ranma and Usagi floated softly to the ground.  
  
Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. "Uh, Usagi I know your happy to be alive but can you get off of me?"  
  
Ranma asked. Usagi blushed,"Right." she said and stood up. Princess D who was a few feet ahead of them  
  
fell to the ground as the shadow flew out of her. "Oh, no! I don't have any cold water!"  
  
"Usagi!" Minako cried, and Usagi looked to see Minako come out through the entrance with  
  
two glasses of water. She heaved one at Usagi and then one at herself.  
  
In a flash of light Sailor Moon and Venus stood back to back.  
  
A dark portal opened and Nephrite stepped out looking smug with himself.  
  
"I see you've met my shadow youma." he said with a wider grin.  
  
"I don't care about your pet! I'm Sailormoon and I'm here to right your wrongs!" Usagi said.  
  
Minako blinked.  
  
Mental note to self, learn a few new speeches.  
  
The youma advanced and Minako and Usagi dodged.  
  
"Crescent Beam!" Minako shouted and the beam of light struck through the shadow.  
  
It stopped and cringed in pain. "So light is what hurts it!" Usagi said.  
  
Usagi "Moon Tiara Action." attack didn't have much light to it.  
  
What could she do?  
  
Usagi looked up to see the moon full and bright in the sky. Usagi grinned, and raised her tiara to position it with the moon.  
  
"Moon Twilight Flash!" a beam of light came through her tiara and killed the youma instantly. Nephrite  
  
frowned. "Well atleast I have the Silver Crystal!" he said triumphantly. Usagi grinned," I thought the  
  
silver crystal wasn't suppose to be gold!" Usagi said with a proud smile.  
  
Nephrite's face fell as he opened the box and looked at the crystal inside, sure enough  
  
Usagi was right. He cursed and dissapeared into another black portal.  
  
Usagi and Minako exchanged glances before laughing hysterically.  
  
Princess D stirred and groaned. Usagi and Minako ran over to check on her. "Are you Ok, princess?"  
  
Usagi asked. Princess D sat up and looked at them. They both gasped. She was beautiful without  
  
her glassess. "Huh? I can't see a thing." she said as Minako handed her her glasses.  
  
"Huh, oh wow! Sailormoon!" Princess D exclaimed. Usagi and Minako smiled.  
  
***  
  
After everything was back to normal and Princess D had made her speech Usagi had decided to enjoy the party.  
  
She was kind of thirsty though. "Oh, punch!" Usagi said and grabbed the glass and drank it down.  
  
Usagi is probably one of those few people who cannot tell wine from punch.  
  
Usagi turned red and hiccuped. She stumbled back before bumping into something warm.  
  
"Oh, 'scuse me.." Usagi said before falling asleep. Ranma rolled his eyes and picked up Usagi and took  
  
her out to the balcony to get some fresh air. He set her down, and smiled at how pretty she looked.  
  
Bending down he gave her a small kiss.   
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naru walked over to the blonde with a bow. "Excuse me, have you see Tsukino Usagi?" Naru asked.  
  
Minako giggled, and then looked onto the balcony as Ranma brushed some hair from Usagi's face.  
  
"Yeah, but she's kind of busy now." she said with another giggle.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Fourteen falling in a cursed spring near you!  
  
  



	14. Evil Usagi

  
Sorry I haven't updated in so long, three weeks off the computer! So I wrote this chapter (finally) and I hope you'll like it!  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Jusenkyo Moon."  
  
Chapter fourteen,"Evil Usagi."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Ah, what a nice vacation." Ryouga said with a smile before lifting his cup of tea to his lips,  
  
"And how nice of Usagi honey to invite me." he said with with an even wider smile.  
  
"What you talkin? Airen invite Mousse, no stupid spatula boy!" Mousse said from the other side of the   
  
room. Ryouga turned and glared,"What do you mean stupid spatula boy? Well atleast I don't speak in   
  
broken japanese you amazon--" Ryouga trailed off,"I'm not going to even say it." Mousse lept  
  
on the table,"Spatula boy, want start something? Huh? Huh?"  
  
Ranma sweatdropped at the scene of the two adolecents at one another's throats. He turned around to see   
  
Minako, Makoto and Usagi gathered around at the kimonos. "Pick whichever you like." Kasumi said with a   
  
smile. Minako made a grab for the orange one, and Makoto reached for a forest green kimono.  
  
"Let me guess Usagi, you'll go with the pink one!" Kasumi said, still smiling.  
  
How can a person that happy be sane? Minako and Makoto thought at the same time.  
  
"Nope!" Usagi said and reached for the black one in the center. "I'll choose this."  
  
she said and stood up holding the kimono to her front. "How does it look, is it me?" Usagi said.  
  
"You look great, Usa-" Mousse and Ryouga began at the same time, and then got into another fight.  
  
"I'd take that as a yes," Makoto said and rolled her eyes,"Usagi you sure are lucky having all these guys   
  
after you." Makoto said and her eyes took a distant look. "I wouldn't call it luck." Usagi said silently.  
  
"I dunno, the one smacking the amazon over the head with a spatula's pretty cute." Minako added.  
  
***********  
  
"Mmm..this is a nice bath." Makoto said and submerged herself to her shoulders. "Yup, sure is, wish Rei and Ami could be here." Usagi said  
  
from besides Minako on the rock in the middle of the bath. "Hey, guys, did you uh.." Minako trailed off.  
  
"Yeah?" Makoto asked and looked up at her friend. "Did you see that creepy doll near the entrance?" Minako finally asked.  
  
Goose bumps broke across Usagi flesh. "Yeah," Usagi said and gulped a little,"Now that I think about it that thing  
  
is pretty creepy, wasn't there suppose to be some legened about it?" Usagi asked and began to rub her arms wondering  
  
why she was so cold all of a sudden. "There is," Kasumi said from the other side of the rock,"The doll was an antique and it  
  
has been here so long they named after it. It's called the Vengeful Spirit Doll, and if anyone is rude of disobedient in it's presence.."  
  
Kasumi trailed off, and as if on cue a gust of wind blew and sent leaves flying over head. "Yes?" Usagi said feeling  
  
the chill crawl up her spine. "The doll will come to life, and take it's revenge!" Kasumi finished and thunder crackled  
  
in the distance despite the sunny day. "Well, then we better be careful in front of it then, huh?" Makoto said after the story  
  
was finished. Nabiki laughed suddenly,"Ha,ha. A charming folktale but hardly a reality." Nabiki said with a smirk.  
  
"Oooh, but what if it's truuuue?" Usagi said and she rubbed her arms again, thinking about how much she hated ghost  
  
and evil spirits. "And what? Will it bite me on the ankle?" Nabiki said with mock wonder. The girls all imagined a doll  
  
clamped onto Nabiki's ankle and her running around screaming and trying to shake it off, it all made them laugh, but nervously.  
  
"It's just a tale made up by the inn to attract gullible tourist that's all."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Mr.Saotome! Come back here!" Ranma shouted from the men's bath entrance. "That's my milk, give it back!" he screamed  
  
and ran after Genma who was in his panda form. Mousse looked over lazily and then went back to his bath,"I no know what airen  
  
see in Ranma." Mousse said with disgust. Genma had already made his way into the hall. "Come back here and-"  
  
Ranma trailed off to see that the milk bottle was empty, Ranma stopped in mid air. "You _drank_ it!" he shouted  
  
before colliding in with the table in the hall. Ranma cursed and sat up. He looked down at his feet to see the head of a doll  
  
and it's body a few feet away from it. "Oh, no! I broke it!" Ranma said,"If they catch me they'll make me pay for it."  
  
And I'm saving up that money for.... Ranma trailed off in his thoughts, he looked around to make sure that  
  
noone was around. He gathered up the doll, popped it's head back in place and sat it back up on the table.  
  
It didn't look quite right but it was good enough, he decided and ran off after Genma. The dolls eyes remained cold,  
  
but deep inside, in the black space that seemed to go on forever, a light blue fire erupted, and the doll was about to take  
  
it's revenge.  
  
***  
  
"Mmm! Wish we could take baths like that at home!" Minako said with a smile on their way back. "Oh, noooo!"  
  
Usagi said when she realized she was missing something. "I forgot my bath stuff!" Usagi wailed. Everyone groaned.  
  
"Minako, will you come back with me?" Usagi asked. Minako shook her head,"Not this time Moon Girl! I gotta get a first  
  
hand taste of Kasumi's cooking." Minako said with a smile. "But.." Usagi started. "Don't tell me your scared of that doll!"  
  
Minako said and pointed to it. Minako walked up and looked at the doll,"No fangs, no claws, no glowing red eyes.  
  
You'll be fine! It's just like Nabiki said, a folktale!" Minako said, but her voice told Usagi that she was just as spooked.  
  
"Guess your right..I'll go by myself." Usagi muttered and headed back alone. As Minako turned around she heard a sound.  
  
"Huh, what was.." Minako started to turn around when Makoto's voice interrupted her,"Common! We don't have all  
  
day, Minako!" Makoto said. "Coming!" Minako shouted and ran down the hall. Not even noticing the doll was no longer on  
  
it's stand.  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Geez, now I have to pass that stupid doll by myself! Darn it, Minako!" Usagi said, and felt a chill start up her spine.  
  
As she walked by she looked at the stand,"Oh, hey! No need to worry the dolls not there!" Usagi said with a smile  
  
and continued walking. It hit her in a split second, and she froze in her tracks. "The..dolls...not...t-there?" Usagi said  
  
slowly, fear beggining to take over her senses. Something told her to turn around and as she did, Usagi watched  
  
the doll jump from the corner of the wall and onto her. Usagi gasped, felt a slight movement and then it was dark.  
  
***  
  
Minako and Makoto looked up at their meal to see Usagi open the door. "Hey, Usagi! Where have you been we never thought  
  
you'd get here!" Ryouga said and Mousse nodded. Usagi looked up, her eyes taking an icy tone, her hair was tied up  
  
in a pink ribbon and her face was grimly set. "Uh, Usagi, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Genma  
  
said with slight worry. "The rude one, where is he?" Usagi asked slowly. "Rude? Oh if you mean Ranma, he went looking  
  
for you." Kasumi said. "Ranma, so his name is Ranma." Usagi said and turned around stepping out awkwardly.  
  
Everyone exchanged glances, except for Minako and Makoto's whose senshi intuition were going off like crazy.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Usagi, Usagi!" Usagi's eyes opened to a familiar and warm voice calling her name.  
  
Ranma! Ranma is that you? Usagi called out, and then realized she couldn't talk.  
  
Then in a blur her vision came. She made out Ranma walking towards her in the hall.  
  
"Usagi! Are you hurt!? Please! Please answer me!" Ranma shouted and then stopped.  
  
Usagi smiled. Ranma, I'm here! she said and realized she was looking up from the ground.  
  
She felt something strong grip her whole entire body and she was face to face with Ranma.  
  
Somethings...wrong..I can't talk..I can't move...What's wrong with me? Usagi thought in horror.  
  
"I thought I put you back." Ranma said and then set Usagi on the table. "There.." he trailed off.  
  
Huh...what the..is that me? Usagi thought as she saw herself behind Ranma holding a huge mallet.  
  
Ranma watch out! Usagi tried to scream. "Inscolent fool!" The other Usagi rasped and brought  
  
down the mallet. Ranma managed to dodge his foot being crushed. "Usagi, what's wrong, what did I do?"  
  
Ranma said, never having experienced Usagi attack him with a heavy wooden object.  
  
"Inscolent! It is not your right to know of my means!" Usagi said and tried to lift the mallet,  
  
only to see Ranma had his foot securely on top of it. "Geez, your sounding like Kodachi all of a sudden. Are you sick?"  
  
"Have you no sense, fool I said-" Usagi began to speak. "Hey! There you are." Minako interrupted. "Stop messing  
  
around with that doll and lets get to eating." Minako said.  
  
D-doll? the doll Usagi thought, fear swelling in her chest. So the me there is..  
  
"Right,Usagi?" Minako asked cooly, and then looked over at the doll. "Right?" she said and looked into Usagi's eyes.  
  
Minako..do you know? Doll Usagi thought feeling hope swell into her heart, Do you know that I'm the real Usagi!??  
  
Minako cringed and wrinkled her nose,"Eww! That doll is looking at me, put it down seriously!" Minako screeched.  
  
And all of Doll Usagi's hopes came crashing down.  
  
***  
  
Ranma sighed as he finished shaking out the towels. Usagi grinned and readied herself, and charged Ranma.  
  
"One quick push will send you to your fate!" she rasped, just as Ranma moved over and Usagi fell off the railing.  
  
A few minutes later Usagi held her hand to her nose, whimpering. "Geez, how clumsy falling off the railing like that!"  
  
Nabiki said. "That's Usagi, for ya!" Makoto quipped. "Does, it hurt anywhere?" Ranma said with genuine concern.  
  
"Here." Usagi said and offered him her hand. Ranma moved his finger softly over a small scrape. "Ah, I see it."  
  
He turned around to get the bandaids from the emergency kit. Usagi grinned and raised a mini mallet, bringing it  
  
down with all her might. Just then Ranma moved his hand, since he couldn't open the box with just one.  
  
Usagi bit her lip, and ignored the seething pain that the mallet had created on her own hand.  
  
She growled and looked over at Ranma, tears building in her eyes. Everyone shuddered at the red  
  
aura that overtook her. "Usagi usually doesn't act like this." Makoto said slightly worried.  
  
Ryouga,Minako,and Mousse nodded in agreement.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"He's too guarded." Usagi whispered to herself. "I have to find away to distract him! What can destract  
  
a boy the most.." Usagi trailed off when it hit her. "Ranma, will you go on a walk with me?" Usagi whispered.  
  
"Uh, I dunno it's kind of late." Ranma replied. "Please.." Usagi said and turned on the bambi eyes.  
  
Ranma broke down and nodded. Usagi grinned. A few minutes later Ryouag turned around,"Hey where  
  
are Usagi and Ranma!?"he asked. "They've taken a walk." Nabiki replied while fanning herself.  
  
"They've what!?" Ryouga and Mousse shouted at the same time.  
  
***  
  
Whatever is going on here, I have to warn the others! Doll Usagi thought. But how do..I MOVE? Doll Usagi thought  
  
in frustrating. After minutes of concentration, Doll Usagi's limbs began to move. Yes! woaa...woaaa...! Usagi thought  
  
before she fell off the table. ughhh...maybe I just need to warm up a bit.. she thought and did a few high kicks.  
  
After that she did a few punches and stopped when she saw two grown men looking down at her. "OHMYGOD!  
  
THAT DOLLS DOING MARTIAL ARTS EXERCISES!" They screamed before rocketing down the hall.  
  
Doll Usagi sweatdropped Well, atleast that's done. Now to find Ranma! What after seemed like an eternity  
  
Doll Usagi reached the end of the hall. Huff...finally..huff... Doll Usagi thought, only to fall again.  
  
OH NO! This is the entrance! I'm so stupid..so stupid!Doll Usagi thought and felt like crying, but knew  
  
she couldn't because she was a Saotome, but also because dolls don't have tear ducts. The sound of footsteps  
  
caught her attention, looking up Doll Usagi saw her ray of hope. Ranma! Oh! Ranma! Doll Usagi thought and smiled,  
  
feeling a happiness swell up into her chest. Ranma! Ranma! Look at me! Don't look at anyone but me!  
  
Doll Usagi thought, but her eyes dropped as Ranma walked past her. Then hope turned to fear as she  
  
saw herslef stand above her. Don't look at me.. Doll Usagi prayed. Usagi looked down and snickered.  
  
Doll Usagi tried to move but couldn't get away from her bigger, "swifter" human form. "Listen to me, you.  
  
Do not get in the way, or you will regret it." Usagi said and walked Doll Usagi over to a stone statue picking it up  
  
and setting it on top of her. Doll Usagi struggled to move but the weight was to much. Usagi sneered and ran over  
  
to Ranma. "Sorry..to keep you waiting." she said and wrapped her arms around his, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Doll Usagi gasped. What! What are you doing with my body!?  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ranma felt the blood rush to his face and his heart hammer in his chest. "Uh, Usagi.._what are you doing_!?" he said  
  
in surprise. "Silly..do I have to spell it out?" Usagi asked and tightened her grip. Ranma blushed, as they began to walk down the  
  
trail. "You've been acting kind of weird lately." he said, and it was silent as they walked down the trail.  
  
Ranma noticed the sign to their left.  
  
-Dangerous Well! Star Back!-  
  
"Uh, Usagi are you sure you want to walk here?" Ranma asked. Usagi stopped and lowered her eyes,"Wherelse could we be alone?"  
  
she asked. Ranma gulped,"Uh, well we could be in the room with the others alone if yo-" he stopped as Usagi stepped back. "Close your eyes."  
  
she muttered. Ranma lept back,"What..what are you going to do!" he shouted in surprise. Usagi's eyes narrowed.   
  
"Don't you...like me?" she asked, and Ranma turned around, a gust of wind blowing both their hair. "Do you hate me?"  
  
Usagi asked, tears welling in her eyes. "No of course not! Don't ever think that..it's just uh.." Ranma blushed and turned  
  
around. "Umm..." Ranma had to think of an excuse. "Doesn't um..it mess with your training?" he asked. That was extremely  
  
lame and made no sense.. he thought. Here Usagi is liking me..and I'm acting like a goof. he realized.  
  
Usagi smiled as Ranma had his back turned to her. She raised her shoe and aimed it for his head,"Die you.." she began.  
  
"Ranma! You can no have airen!" Mousse shouted. "Yeah, you womanizer!" Ryouga agreed. "Usagi honey,  
  
we'll save you from the jerk!" Ryouga said and smacked Ranma over the head. Ranma blanked out for the moment.  
  
"YOU FOOLS! You've interferred enough!" Usagi shouted and jumped into the air, landing a spinning kick on their backs and  
  
sending them spiraling into the well. Ranma jumped back up,"Why you!..hey where did they go?" Ranma asked and looked around.  
  
Usagi smoothed some hair out of her face,"They've left so we can be alone." she purred, and slid the lid of the well over the top  
  
so they couldn't get back out.  
  
***  
  
Doll Usagi had just about given up hope. Now, the evil me will kill Ranma and I'll be stuck in this body for the rest of my life..  
  
If only I was a little stronger.. Doll Usagi thought feeling sorry for herself. Doll Usagi looked up to see a young couple walking past.  
  
They stopped and looked over at her. "Oh, Roshii, that poor doll." the woman said. Roshii bent down and rolled the statue off  
  
of doll Usagi. "There Ryooko, that better?" he asked. "Your such a softy." she said and giggled. Doll Usagi smiled.  
  
Thank you. she thought and stood up and bowed. "That doll just thinked us how cu.." Ryooko trailed off.  
  
Doll Usagi sighed as the couple ran off screaming. Now that that's over with, time to find Ranma!  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Now..Ranma.." Usagi said and looked down at her feet. "Youv'e no idea.." she said, gripping the peice of wood  
  
she had concealed behind her back. Ranma blushed,"Should I?" he asked softly. Usagi grinned and flung the wood block to  
  
his face. Ranma caught it and smiled, his eyes met with hers,"How come..I have the feeling that the hills have eyes!!!"  
  
Ranma shouted and flung the woodblock in the bushes. Genma ,Soun,Kasumi,and Nabiki popped up.  
  
"Owww!" Genma shouted rubbing the bump on his head.  
  
"How dare you spy on us!" Ranma shouted. "Boy, will you let nature take it's course?" Genma asked shaking his head.  
  
"Or does my daughter have to drag you by your hair!" Genma shouted as Usagi dragged Ranma off muttering about  
  
going somewhere more private. Meanwhile Minako and Makoto waiting behind a tree. "Something is wrong..  
  
since when did Usagi act sultry?" Minako said. "Yeah, and that ribbon it looks just like the one that doll wore.."  
  
Makoto said. Then it hit them.  
  
***  
  
Usagi finally caught up to herself and Ranma, they were a few feet away near the water.  
  
"Oh,Ranma.." Usagi beckconed and giggled. "Yeah?" Ranma asked hesitantly.  
  
"I'm waiting." Usagi said and walked up to Ranma and embraced him.  
  
"You've no idea how long I've waited for this moment." Usagi said as she tighetened the rope she held behind  
  
Ranma's neck. "Come a little closer.." she whispered.   
  
OOO! Ranma you better..not..do..anything! Doll Usagi thought as she made her way to the couple.  
  
Doll Usagi's eyes lit up as she watched Ranma pull Usagi away. "Your not..the Usagi I know." he said.  
  
Oh, Ranma! Ranma! You know it! She's an imposter! Doll Usagi said her hope building up once more.  
  
"First off, the Usagi I know is definatly not this sexy." he finished.  
  
Doll Usagi stopped in her tracks. WHY..why that..little..... Usagi seethed.  
  
Doll Usagi bent her knees and lept foward.  
  
She flew through the air and made contact knocking Ranma and Usagi down on their knees.  
  
"Why you, how did you get here!" Usagi sneered and stood up.  
  
Doll Usagi pointed to her imposter. Ranma, can't you see..huh?  
  
Doll Usagi felt herself being lifted up by Ranma. "Woah, it moves and everything, how does it work?" he wondered aloud,  
  
as she squirmed in his hand. Usagi lowered her head, and pulled the sash to her kimono. "Ranma...look..at me..." she muttered.  
  
Ranma turned around to see Usagi's kimono slip of her body. Ranma closed his eyes and turned his head. "Usagi cover yourself!"  
  
Ranma said. There was a moment of silence. Oh, Ranma you really do care about me. Doll Usagi thought and her eyes brightened.  
  
"Just look at me, will ya!" Usagi shouted. Ranma opened one eye. Usagi was wearing a white dress under her kimono.  
  
"Oh.." Ranma said, feeling a little stupid. "Your wide open!" Usagi shouted and using a brick she tied to her sash flung it  
  
at Ranma. Ranma managed to dodge,"Usagi what's wrong?!" he asked. "Die you!" Usagi screamed, her eyes wild.  
  
Ranma gasped, and ran as fast as he could.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ranma panted as he sat up on the branch of a nearby tree. "That was scary." he said and looked around to make  
  
sure his phyco fiancee wasn't anywhere. Meanwhile Doll Usagi was having different thoughts. Oh, Ranma! What  
  
if I never get out of here, what if I'm stuck like this forever? What if I never get to tell you...oh, Ranma just look at me!  
  
Usagi thought. She felt Ranma brush some dirt of her cheeks. "Your both alike, a little bit of a crybaby, but so pretty and cute  
  
when you want to be." Ranma said. Doll Usagi burst. Oh, Ranma! Just look at me! she thought. Then tears made their way  
  
down her face. Ranma gasped,"The dolls crying....Usagi...is that..." he trailed off. "Now it is your time to die." a voice came  
  
from behind. Ranma turned around to see Usagi leap at him from the tree. They began to fall down at an incredible pace.  
  
"Usagi, this isn't funny! We could really get hurt!" Ranma shouted. "Who cares, if this body dies I'll find another!"  
  
Usagi shouted and laughed evily. "What...you'll what!?" Ranma shouted back. Ranma positioned himself so he was under Usagi.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Usagi spat. "I don't know exactly whats happening..but I can't let you or that doll....ever get hurt!  
  
Usagi...."he shouted. Usagi's eyes widened. Maybe he isn't so rude afterall... she thought as they collided with the water.  
  
****  
A bright light rushed over the tide. Usagi felt herself rush, and then she felt her lungs begin to fill with water.  
  
I'm..I'm..drowning... Usagi thought as she kicked under the warm spring water. She felt two strong arms pull  
  
her up. Usagi gasped, and looked to see Ranma. His eyes were filled with worry. "Usagi..are you alright?"  
  
he asked. Usagi placed her hands on her cheeks, her smooth fleshy cheeks. She turned to see the doll bobbing  
  
near the surface. "I'm back..oh, Ranma! I was so scared!" Usagi cried and hugged him, bursting into tears.  
  
Genma and the others watched from behind a rock. "She's crying." Genma muttered. "He blew it." Nabiki whispered.  
  
"He dropped the ball." Soun added. Minko,Makoto,Ryouga and Mousse arrived in time to see Usagi crying on Ranma.  
  
"I guess everything's alright.." Minako said and scratched her head.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So, Usagi was possessed by the evil doll afterall." Ryouga said. "Hope it no run in family." Mousse said.  
  
"Well, don't I feel stupid, it was a real story afterall." Nabiki said. "Usagi was so brave." Kasumi said.  
  
Walking behind the group and chatter, Usagi turned to Ranma. "Um, Ranma can I ask you a question?  
  
Did you like the evil sexy me better or just the ditzy me?" she asked. Ranma turned and smiled,"Usagi is Usagi and  
  
that's who I like best, noone else." he replied. Usagi smiled,"Oh, Ranma!" she said and began to put her arms around  
  
his, before he ran off screaming. "Usagi's possessed again!" he shouted as he ran ahead. Everyone turned to face  
  
her and Usagi burst out laughing.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter fifteen getting possessed near you.  
  



	15. The Transformation of Ukyou

I know I know..haven't updated in so long. I have writer's block on my other stories.  
But for some reason I can keep new ideas coming with this one. If you've been  
expecting new chapters for my other stories, gomen. Working on it!  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Jusenkyo Moon."  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen, " The transformation of Ukyou."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
Ukyou trudged along the damp ground, holding her umbrella over her, sheilding her from the hazardous   
  
rain. Only _one_ thing kept her going.  
  
Usagi.  
  
Kill.  
  
Usagi.  
  
Ukyou stopped when she noticed she was in a feild full of cows. She tried to ignore the uncomfortable  
  
wet feeling on her shoes. She looked to the left of her.  
  
Cows.  
  
She looked to the right off her, chocolate brown hair brushing slender shoulders.  
  
Cows.  
  
  
She looked up to the sky, feeling her depression kick up.  
  
The clouds even looked like cows.  
  
She looked down, and bit her lip. She had stepped on a little "gift".  
  
Ukyou clenched her fist together and grated her teeth. HER. It was all HER fault.  
  
"WHERE IN THE WORLD AM I NOW!?"  
  
***  
  
"Nerima is that way? Thanks!" Ukyou said as she began to hurry on her way to the Tendo Dojo.  
  
"Um..I said _that_ way." The man said, but Ukyou was already gone.  
  
An hour later, Ukyou looked around her again.  
  
COWS.  
  
Ukyou bit her lip, and her eyes watered. She began to let out a low wail which turned  
  
into a high pitched scream.  
  
"USAGI SAOTOME, I WILL KILL YOU!"  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was raining again. Ukyou had wondered how she had been able to finally get to  
  
her destination. She tried to shake off the initial shock of being punted into the air accidentally by  
  
a girl with green hair and horns chasing some boy. She could have sworn that girl had a giant  
  
mallet in her hands. Ukyou shook her head, now wasn't the time for idle thoughts.  
  
It was time to kill.  
  
Ukyou scratched her head. She wondered if she could get a less cheesy catch phrase.  
  
"Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts.." Ukyou said with an evil pur as she snuck  
  
into the house with ease. After getting lost in the hall for fifteen minutes she finally found Usagi's  
  
room.  
  
How could a girl that small make so much noise!? Ukyou thought as she heard the hack saw noise  
  
of Usagi's snoring.  
  
"Usagi," Ukyou rasped as she kneeled near Usagi's bed. Usagi just kept snoring, and the uttered  
  
a small giggle.  
  
"Drop the shipment of pizza on the lawn.." she said dreamily. Ukyou held her hand to her head in  
  
frustration. It was going to be a long night.  
  
***  
  
"Usagi...wake up! Fight me!" Ukyou rasped again, angrily. Usagi just kept snoring.  
  
Time for a little persuasion.  
  
Ukyou let out a hammer punch down onto Usagi's unsuspecting head.  
  
Usagi rolled over. Ukyou looked at the pillow her fist went through with awe.  
  
So you are highly trained, Usagi! You can even dodge in your sleep! Ukyou thought  
  
as she punched towards Usagi's head once more.  
  
Usagi turned around. Ukyou saw another pillow on her hand.  
  
One more time. Punch. Pillow. Ukyou gritted her teeth together in silent frustration.  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she finally screamed into Usagi's ear.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Usagi didn't know what had woke her up.  
  
It had either been the hot pepperoni pizza burning the roof of her mouth in her dream...  
  
or Ukyou screaming in her ear. Usagi decided to go with that one.  
  
Usagi landed on the other side of her bed and stared at Ukyou.  
  
"Hey, it's kind of late. Couldn't ya have come at, say, daytime or something?" Usagi  
  
asked rubbing her sore ear. Ukyou frowned. "Now is the time Usagi." Ukyou said  
  
as she stepped onto Usagi's bed and began to walk over to her.  
  
"Hey, you'll bust the springs!" Usagi protested then looked up at the angry girl.  
  
"Time for what?" Usagi finally asked.  
  
"PREPARE TO DIE!!!" Ukyou screamed and swiped at Usagi with her umbrella.  
  
Usagi let out a small 'eep' before jumping out the window, Ukyou following close behind.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Ukyou!" Usagi screamed, and spit some water out of her mouth. She had fallen in  
  
a huge puddle in the front yard. Now she was dressed in an incredibably short skirt  
  
of her sailor fuku, and that was not helping considering how cold it was outside.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Usagi Saotome, because of you I've seen Hell!" Ukyou screamed, holding the umbrella  
  
over her head protectively.  
  
"What?" Usagi asked, and dodged a flying kick.  
  
Ukyou landed on her feet, and looked up the thunder highlighting her features eerily.  
  
"I'll tell you this Usagi. I followed you....ALL THE WAY TO CHINA!" Ukyou screamed  
  
furiously and attacked Usagi once more.  
  
Usagi dodged a move that would've broken her neck if she waited a second longer.  
  
Usagi was very _good_ at dodging.  
  
"Don't tell me," Usagi said and lept to the right to avoid the angry girl," that you went to  
  
the ground of accursed springs, and that you change into something when you get wet?" Usagi asked.  
  
"THE TIME FOR WORDS HAS PASS-" Ukyou stopped her attack as something hard and painful  
  
hit the back of her head. With a small groan, Ukyou fell to the ground in one of the many puddles.  
  
Realizing her situation she ran before Usagi could catch her.  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure we should have thrown that?" Ranma asked his older sister Kasumi, who  
  
had handed him the barbell. Kasumi sighed, it was too late now. "Oh well, atleast it'll  
  
stop that theif!" she said. They heard Usagi's voice outside.  
  
"Hey, what happened to Ukyou!?"  
  
Ranma and Kasumi exchanged glances. "Oops."  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Usagi looked up from the ground, panting slightly. Where had Ukyou gone?  
  
Then Usagi heard a small growl behind her. Turning her head ever so slowly she saw..  
  
a VERY angry dog.  
  
"Ukyou?" Usagi asked, and the dog finally stepped out of the shadows.   
  
"Hey, let's get out of this rain, eh?" Usagi said as she began to pull on the dog's  
  
neck slightly leading it back to the house.  
  
"For some reason you look familiar." Usagi said nonchalantly as she kicked the door back open.  
  
***  
  
  
Ranma yawned and stretched his hands over his head.   
  
Geez, Usagi has some loud friends. Ranma thought as he headed back to his bed.  
  
Then, he froze.  
  
Danger.  
  
Ranma turned around to see something erupt from the shadows and fly out at him.  
  
Ranma hit it with such force by his own fist that it would make a baseball team jealous.  
  
Ranma caught himself, and saw his attacker.  
  
A small baby black pig.  
  
"Eh? A pig?" Ranma asked and bit down. "Come here, buddy." Ranma said. The pig backed  
  
away, and stared at him angrily. The white ribbon on it's neck seemed faintly familiar to Ranma.  
  
"I won't hit you again." Ranma said and flashed his award winning smile. The pig  
  
seemed to hesitate and then came to him. Ranma picked it up and examined it.  
  
"What's this bump? I didn't hit you that hard." Ranma thought as he ran his finger tenderly  
  
on the back of the pig's head. The pig sighed a little to Ranma's surprise.  
  
Was that thing _blushing_?  
  
Geez, Usagi'd love this thing for a pet. Ranma thought.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Listen Ukyou. I know you'd really like to fight me, but you have to stop  
  
these late night attacks! I'm a guest here!" Usagi protested, drying off one  
  
of her pigtails. The dog gave her a confused look that only an animal could  
  
give to someone who was talking to it like it was human.  
  
"Oh don't play dumb with me." Usagi said a little. She expected the dog to give  
  
her a look that said 'you shouldn't talk' but none came.  
  
"Hm? That's weird." Usagi said thoughtfully, and turned around to see Ranma coming down the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" Ranma asked as he sat down by his fiancee.  
  
"I was about to ask you the sa--hey, what's that?" Usagi pointed to the thing in Ranma's arms.  
  
"Oh, just this pig I found in my room. He has this really bad bump on his head." Ranma said  
  
and pulled out a medical kit. Usagi frowned and grabbed the pig out of Ranma's hand.  
  
"Ranma, you have a bad sense between boy and girl. This thing is clearly a girl." Usagi said  
  
holding it up. Ranma took a small look.  
  
"So it is. Guess I was wrong." Ranma said, and pulled out some cream. After applying a fair  
  
ammount to the large bump, Usagi stood up. Ranma heard a sound of the kettle going off.  
  
Usagi came back from the kitchen, and grabbed Ranma's pigtail forcing him to turn around.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing!?" Ranma demanded. Usagi frowned and kept his head in place.  
  
It would be awfully embarrassing for Ukyou once she was back in human form without decent  
  
covering. Usagi doused the dog with the water. Nothing happened. Usagi released her grip  
  
on Ranma's head. "Well, don't I feel stupid." Usagi said, and set the kettle down.  
  
Usagi stretched her hands over her head and started down the hall.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ranma asked. Usagi turned around and sighed.  
  
"Gonna take a hot bath, I'm freezing after chasing Ukyou around in the rain." she replied.  
  
She was surprised to see Ranma walk towards her, and hand her the pig.  
  
"Warm up the pig too." Ranma instructed. Usagi gave him a confused look.  
  
"Well your both girls right?" he asked. Usagie shrugged and headed to the bath, pig in arm.  
  
***  
  
Usagi sighed as she walked into the bath, carrying the squirming pig in her hands.  
  
"Weird. Now I know where I saw that dog from. It's the Yamane's dog from next door!"  
  
Usagi declared. "So, if that's true, where's Ukyou?" Usagi thought starring into space.  
  
"Common, stop squirming." she said to the pig. Usagi leaned towards the edge and  
  
grabbed the pig gently,"Common girl, please! Ok, here we go!" Usagi said and set the pig  
  
in the bath. The pig sank to the bottom of the tub for a brief moment. And then a very angry  
  
looking girl submereged.  
  
"Oops."  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"USAGI." Ukyou said, wet bangs covering flasing eyes. Usagi scooted away from the tub  
  
as she swore it was boiling from Ukyou's anger.  
  
"Ukyou, your.." Usagi began to turn red, and tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Your.." she said, and then began to laugh madly.  
  
"Your a pig!!" Usagi practically screamed, gripping her side from the laughter.  
  
Ukyou looked down at the water, and raised a wet angry fist.  
  
"Usagi thanks to you.." she began.  
  
"I know, I know..thanks to me you've seen Hell. I got it already." Usagi said and began to  
  
scoot near Ukyou ever so little. Staying atleast an arms length away, to avoid attack.  
  
There goes my hot bath. Usagi thought. Still in sailor fuku and sitting outside the tub.  
  
"This is all YOUR fault!" Ukyou practically screamed.  
  
"How is it my fault?" Usagi asked angrily. Ukyou narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I'll tell you why..Usagi Saotome." she muttered.  
  
***  
  
*~ Ukyou was walking along the forest, cursing her luck. At this rate, she'd never find Usagi.  
  
Looking around, she spotted a few springs with bamboo poles. There was a little hut nearby  
  
as well. It seemed an ideal place to rest. Ukyou stopped as she heard a loud noise.  
  
Ukyou's jaw dropped to see a giant panda charging her.  
  
  
And it wasn't stopping.  
  
Ukyou managed to dodge the panda only to see a girl in a sailor suit running at the same pace.  
  
"Wait for me!" the girl screamed before smacking into Ukyou.  
  
Ukyou gasped and felt her feet scrape the edge..she lost her balance and fell into  
  
a spring below.~*  
  
  
"And that's when I changed!" Ukyou said to Usagi who was listening quietly.  
  
"But that's not all..." Ukyou said with a sigh.  
  
  
*~ The panda picked up the small black pig and examined it, and smiled wickedly.   
  
Heading back to the hut the panda presented it to the guide who immediately tied  
  
the pig's legs together and held it above a boiling pot. The panda got the dishes  
  
ready.  
  
"Here there story of baby black pig, who drown in spring hundreds of year ago." the guide  
  
said and looked at the pig. "You wouldn't happen to be poor soul who fall in spring, yes?"  
  
the guide asked. The pig shook it's head frantically. The guide smiled before dropping  
  
the pig in. "Funny story, yes?" the guide chuckled.  
  
Ukyou submered and started flinging the hot and painful water. Both the guide and the panda turned  
  
beat red. "Guess it was helpless soul," the guide said, hands over his eyes," we no can eat afterall."~*  
  
  
"The body that plagues me...the devouring that nearly befell me...all of these are your  
  
fault Usagi Saotome!" Ukyou screamed before lashing out.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi held a bucket in front of her, gulping as Ukyou's fist smashed through it with ease.  
  
"Hey, how is it my fault?" Usagi screamed. Ukyou frowned,"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"You should be angry at that panda and that....oh..did you say that girl was wearing  
  
a _sailor_ suit?" Usagi asked, remebering what she was in at the moment.  
  
Just then, Genma who was in panda form opened the bathroom door, he saw Usagi  
  
dressed in her sailor fuku and another girl..  
  
[E-excuse me!] Genma held up a small sign before slamming the door shut. Ukyou's eyes flared  
  
in understanding. Ukyou began to rise out of the tub and step menacingly towards Usagi.  
  
"Soooo...that girl was you, Usagi!" she said and chased Usagi through the bathroom.  
  
Ukyou grabbed her by a pigtail, and began to aim a hit on Usagi's back.  
  
In a split second, Usagi turned on the cold shower. Usagi looked over to see a small black  
  
pig on her back. "Hey..Ukyou..why don't we talk this out?" Usagi asked with a small smile.  
  
Ukyou just growled and bit Usagi's hand.  
  
"YEOOOOOW!"  
  
***  
  
With lots of fighting and much bickering. Ranma, Usagi, and a human Ukyou sat in the living  
  
room. There was a thick amount of tension in the air.  
  
"Why don't you stay the night here, Ukyou?" Ranma asked. He was still not aware that  
  
Ukyou was the little black pig. One thing Usagi knew, was that she couldn't insult  
  
Ukyou's honor. Atleast not without good reason. Usagi's hand still hurt.  
  
"Say what?!" Usagi screamed at her fiance in surprise.  
  
Ukyou in turn flushed.  
  
Ranma..he's so nice...he doesn't deserve a girl like Usagi.. Ukyou thought and her eyes  
  
dropped as she stared at Ranma. Usagi noticed this stare and din't like it one bit.  
  
But it was too late. Ukyou was staying the night. Usagi groaned unhappily.  
  
Her hand STILL hurt.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ukyou had made it to the kitchen, she knew it was a stupid idea, but she just couldn't  
  
sleep well in the guest room.  
  
Ranma.. Ukyou thought with a small flush he's so nice to me.. she thought.  
  
Turning off the faucet, a small black pig took the human girl's place.  
  
Ukyou set off to Ranma's room. Hopefully she wouldn't get lost.  
  
She didn't even notice Usagi glaring at her from the opposite doorway.  
  
Forget getting a drink of water. Usagi thought from her crouching position. I've gotta see this!  
  
***  
  
Usagi crept into the room, a kettle in hand. She glared as she saw the pig version of Ukyou  
  
had silently tucked herself in Ranma's arms. Quite snug indeed. Usagi slowly approaced  
  
the bed. Ukyou woke up instantly and began growling. Usagi smirked and hefted her kettle.  
  
"If you don't want to be exposed right here, come with me." she mummered and reached for the pig.  
  
Only to have Ukyou bite her hand. Usagi bit her lip and flung Ukyou towards a nearby wall,  
  
the pig hitting it with a small splat. Usagi set down the kettle. She was going to have to catch  
  
Ukyou.  
  
Come here! Come here! Come here! Usagi thought, trying to grab the moving animal.  
  
Ukyou lept towards Ranma's headboard, Usagi tried to follow. Only to loose  
  
footing. Usagi paused, right above Ranma, on one foot. She hand't fallen.  
  
Then Ukyou hit her from behind and Usagi fell with a small thud.  
  
Usagi flushed as she saw Ranma wake up.  
  
There was a small silence.  
  
Usagi could have sworn she heard Ukyou snicker.  
  
Ranma blinked, and then smirked. "Well Usagi, if you were that desperate you could've asked."  
  
he said. Moment ruined.  
  
"Why you...JERK!" Usagi shouted before giving Ranma a well deserved slap.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Usagi, if your going to sneak into a boy's room, do it quietly. Got guts though,"  
  
Nabiki said the next morning before eating her rice. "Personally, I don't think it's right  
  
at all." Kasumi said, wagging her finger. Ukyou nodded,"I agree Kasumi-chan." she said  
  
grinning evily. Usagi frowned at her rival.  
  
"Just show's she's a healthy assertive and aggresive girl," Soun said and ate  
  
a little bit of rice before bursting out into a wail,"unlike my son!" he cried.  
  
Genma held a little sign. [More please!]  
  
Ranma just kept smirking at Usagi all morning. Usagi layed her head on the table.  
  
WHY ME!?  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile a short, wrinkly and very perverted man walked down the street toating a large sack.  
  
"What a haul! What a haul!" he said before dissapearing down the street.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter sixteen falling in a spring near you.  
  
p.s sorry that it took so long to get this out!  
  
  
  



	16. Happosai Appears!

Ranma: I think she's dead.  
  
Usagi: No way! She can't die yet, she isn't even anywhere close to finishing  
our story yet!   
  
Ranma: There is only one way to be sure...Junko, I am about to proclaim my love to Usagi now.  
  
Usagi: R-Ranma...*blushing*  
  
Junko: *springs up* Wait! Let me write this down!   
  
Ranma: I rest my case...^_^;  
  
Usagi: R-Ranma you...were going...*_*  
  
Ranma: I was only saying it to get Junko's attention!   
  
Usagi: *glare* Baka  
  
Ranma: *glare* Odango Atama...  
  
Junko: * ignores them and  
a microphone appears in her hands* Oooh, how long has it been since I wrote this story?  
Oh, we are in 2002... and I am still on chapter fifteen, I'm so behind schedule! *weeps*   
My fans must surely hate me by now...what am I going to do? T.T  
  
Usagi: You could start by writing chapter sixteen? *^.^*  
  
Junko: Why that idea is just...crazy enough to work!!! ^___^  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Jusenkyo Moon."  
  
(New, inproved and now in six different colors!)~Moonlyte Junko  
  
Chapter Sixteen,"Happosai Appears!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Eeek! Panty theif!"  
  
"Oh ho hooo, come with me, my silky darlings!"  
  
"Yee! You pervert!"  
  
This was the usual dialogue that seemed to be going around Nerima these days.  
  
As Usagi and Ranma headed home from school that morning,   
  
she could hear screams from girls just around  
  
the corner. Usagi gasped. "Could it be the Dark Kingdom?" They hadn't attacked in a while,  
  
and Usagi had been slightly tense lately. Or maybe it just happened to be the fact that  
  
she was a martial artist, a defender of justice, and she had been staying up late many  
  
nights making sure Ukyou didn't find her way into Ranma's room. Well, probably all  
  
of the above. Usagi ran around the corner to see the girls backing away in terror.  
  
One girl was currently being attacked by a....wrinkly old man.  
  
"Usagi!" The old man said before jumping and clinging to the girl's chest.  
  
"Eww! No!" the girl said and hit the man away. Usagi stepped into the crowd.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked a vibrant red head, who also happened to be her best friend, Naru.  
  
"There is this disgusting old man who is grabbing onto girls and he's looking for you!"  
  
Usagi's eyes opened and her jaw hit the ground,"Naniiii?!" Suddenly her ears picked up  
  
something soaring through the air at her with great speed. It was the old man. A lecherous  
  
twinkle was in his eyes, and he held out his arms towards her.  
  
"Usagiiiiii!"  
  
Usagi braced herself for impact. She opened her eyes to see that the man had been floored,  
  
and was underneath Ranma's foot,"Um, who's this?" he asked Usagi. Usagi blinked," I..I don't  
  
know," she admitted. From underneath Ranma's foot, the old man's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Y-you don't even remember me?" the old man asked, his face shaking. Usagi suddenly felt  
  
bad," Um...well...I'll try ok?" she said, and graced him with her ultra bright smile.  
  
The old man's mood seemed to lift,"That's Ok...I forgive you...all I need is a good cry  
  
on your..." the old man jumped out from underneath Ranma's foot," bosom!!"  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Usagi screamed as the old man held onto her chest.  
  
Ranma's eyes seemed to glow with a scary blue gray flame that was targeted at Happosai.  
  
BAM!!!  
  
The wrinkly old man was sailing through the sky and out of sight.  
  
Ranma thought as everyone stared at the flying perv.  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Happosai?" Kasumi asked when everyone was at home. After hearing Usagi and Ranma's  
  
description of the pint sized lecher, Genma and Soun had come to one logical conclusion.  
  
"He was our master, the founder of the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts," Genma  
  
explained. Usagi blinked," THAT..._thing_ was...is...the master?!" Usagi said," I can't  
  
believe th--YEEE!" Usagi jumped as she felt someone caress her butt.  
  
"Well, I see that my deciples have fond memories of their master," a familiar voice said  
  
from behind Usagi. Usagi had on reflex jumped a foot in the air, and landed in Ranma's  
  
arms, sitting in his lap and clutching his shirt, looking wide eyed at Happosai.  
  
"H-h-happosai!" she sais in between gasps, and pointed at him. After a moment of  
  
recovery from having Usagi's body so close to his own, Ranma leered down at her.  
  
"Are you good and comfortable here, odango atama?" he asked. Usagi realized that  
  
she was still in Ranma's lap and blushed scooting off and away from him. "Eh heh heh...  
  
sorry about that," she said embarrassed. Happosai grinned,"Ah, that's me," he said  
  
looking at Usagi," your 'ol adorable Happosai!" Happosai said, winked and flashed the  
  
peace sign. Ranma rolled his eyes from next to Usagi," Are you telling me this  
  
old goat is some kind of master?" Ranma said, unconvinced. He then jumped when  
  
he felt Happosai perched on his shoulder, glaring at him. "Hmm, so this rude  
  
little boy is supposed to be the heir of this dojo? And you're the fiance to   
  
adorable Usagi, aren't you?" Happosai said, and took a puff on his pipe,"Well...  
  
I'll show you you shouldn't be as cocky as you think!" Happosai said. Ranma turned  
  
around to reply, but realized the master was gone. He was now perched on a surprised  
  
Usagi's lap. "How do you move so FAST?!" Usagi exclaimed. Happosai chuckled and  
  
blew some smoke from around his pipe,"Well, there is still so much to learn you see..."  
  
he said with a grin. Ranma glared down at him," Stupid old goat," he muttered under his  
  
breath.  
  
:I wanted to be the one sittin' in Usagi's la-: *Mental Slap* :What is with me today?!: Ranma  
  
thought in horror.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning Usagi woke up, stretched and looked at her clock. It was Saturday, and  
  
she had slept in til 12:30. :Ahh, sleeping in is nice: Usagi thought with a smile.  
  
She got up and headed to her dresser, opening her top drawer. She thought  
  
sleepily as she began to reach into her drawer to select her underwear for the day. Her hand  
  
hit wood. "What?" Usagi said and looked down into the drawer.  
  
It was empty.  
  
From a few rooms down, Happosai could be seen grinning and ironing panties.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
Usagi's scream broke the sound barrier, and made many people accidentally dropped their  
  
coffee in their laps. "My underwear is gone!" Usagi was screaming over and over as  
  
the whole Tendo family and her father had come into the room. Nabiki examined Usagi's  
  
empty drawer,"Well, this is interesting," she said in a voice that showed no hint  
  
of surprise.  
  
"How can you be so calm?!" Usagi shouted at her seething.  
  
Nabiki shrugged,"My drawer has been cleaned out," she said.  
  
Kasumi nodded," Mine as well," she said, her cheery smile not going away.  
  
:That girl needs mental help, if she's smiling after someone stole her under garnments!: Usagi  
  
thought looking at Kasumi. She then gasped when she saw Kasumi's eyes were not as sweet  
  
as the rest of her face.  
  
"It makes me so very mad," she said in a chirpy voice. Everyone was careful to take an  
  
extra step away from her. If Kasumi was overly sweet, who knew what she was like when  
  
she was mad? Ranma had been quite through the whole conversation. The glare on his  
  
face was worse than Kasumi's eyes.  
  
:He. Stole. Usagi's. Panties.: Ranma thought to himself :I'll kill him!:  
  
Happosai then sauntered into the room, looking as sweet as pie," Well what is everyone  
  
doing here? Is it a sleep over? Let me get my pajamas!" he said, and smiled.  
  
"Don't act so innocent you old GOAT!" Ranma said, and grabbed Happosai by the scruff  
  
of his neck. Happosai grinned," Ah, you're mad because I touched your woman's panties.  
  
How about we split 'em?" he said, not removing his smile. Ranma became too  
  
shocked for words," Usagi, m-my w-woman?" he said blushing, and then he regained  
  
his composure,"No way you old pervert!" Happosai closed his eyes, and took out  
  
his pipe," Well that really is...too bad!" he said, and with one hand movement he sent  
  
Ranma spiraling upwards into the air, and through the ceiling into the great blue.  
  
"The master really is amazing," Soun had to admit.  
  
Later Usagi crawled out onto the roof, too see Ranma was still there.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok, Ranma?" Usagi asked him. Ranma nodded,"The old man...didn't  
  
do a thing!" he said, and sat up, only for them both to hear a painful cracking  
  
noise in his back. Ranma fell forward, but into a warm softness that was Usagi's  
  
lap. They both blushed, and Usagi realized that she couldn't move due to Ranma's  
  
weight, and Ranma wasn't going to be moving any time soon due to his back.  
  
They both sat silent for a moment, blushing with a fierce intensity.  
  
"So, uh...know any good jokes?"  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A few hours later, Ranma hobbled into the dojo, to see Happosai eating Kasumi's  
  
cooking," Ah, so where have you two kids been? Off doing this and that?" Happosai  
  
asked with a lecherous grin. Ranma looked like he was about to grab Happosai  
  
again, so Usagi stepped in between them," Happosai, please be nice to Ranma, ok?"  
  
she said and smiled a smile that put Kasumi's to shame. Happosai melted," Aw! Ok  
  
Adorable Usagi!" he said, and then lept onto her chest, nestling his head.  
  
Usagi's face changed in an instant. "Ranma...kill him."  
  
Thus again, the Tendo household was overtaken by insanity.  
  
***  
  
Usagi sat in her room, listening to her Megumi Hayashibara CD.  
  
"Things are moving so fast, the moments ticking by, I'm running through  
  
this city, to me a savanna..." Usagi said, singing along with the words relatively  
  
well. Luna was curled up at the foot of the bed. "I don't like that Happosai  
  
man," Luna said," he'll probably just get in the way of our mission," Luna said.  
  
Usagi turned off her CD. "Speaking of which, the Dark Kingdom's been layin' low  
  
lately, dontcha think?" Usagi asked. Luna had to nod in agreement," Which probably  
  
means they're just thinking up another plan." Usagi turned to look at the floor  
  
on the side of the bed," What do you think Ranma?" she asked. Ranma's back  
  
was out once again due to the earlier events and he turned his head to Usagi," I  
  
just hope the next time the Dark Kingdom comes, they kill off that old lecher!"  
  
he said with a groan.  
  
Little known to Ranma, his wish was about to come true...  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nephrite had not been sure what to do. Beryl was surely becoming disappointed with  
  
him, and Zoicite's comments had been no help. He strolled the streets of Nerima,  
  
in his human disguise. "If only I could find someone, anyone..." Just then, he  
  
heard a scream.  
  
"Pany theif!"  
  
"Oh ho ho ho ho ho!"  
  
Nephrite's sunglasses nearly fell off in shock upon the sight of the man in front of him.  
  
Small, wrinkly, holding a large sack apparently filled with woman's under garnments, he  
  
looked especially evil. Nephrite felt a grin spread across his face.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Panty Theif," he said casually, approaching Happosai.  
  
"What do you want?" Happosai said, not liking to be interrupted during his raid.  
  
"I have a proposal for you..."  
  
"Go ahead, I'm listening."  
  
"You can have all the panties you want...if you become a disciple of the Dark Kingdom!"  
  
Nephrite shouted and grabbed the old man, squeezing dark energy into him.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi came home that day after hanging out at the mall with Naru. Kasumi  
  
was out shopping, Nabiki probably out conning, the fathers were probably  
  
off checking out things among town, Luna was out prowling the streets for any  
  
suspicious activity,and Ranma was probably with his own friends. This left  
  
Usagi alone. As she opened the door to the dojo, she noticed all the lights  
  
were out.  
  
"Um," Usagi felt a chill," is anyone here?" she asked. She stopped cold at  
  
the sound of a familiar laugh, only it was much more evil.  
  
"H-Happosai?" Usagi asked, and saw the old man behind her.  
  
"Ku ku ku," Happosai laughed, he was hunched over, and there was a dark aura  
  
about him. "Come to me my darling!" he shouted and attacked Usagi.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAH!!"  
  
***  
  
As Ranma walked home, he heard a familiar wail.  
  
"That was...Usagi!!" he shouted, and ran towards the dojo.  
  
Ranma slammed the doors open to see Usagi sitting on the floor, a look of  
  
terror on her face. Happosai was...nestling himself into her chest.  
  
"Uh, I think...something's wrong." Usagi said, embarrassed. She poked  
  
Happosai, and he let out the familiar evil laugh, while gropping tighter.  
  
Ranma sweatdropped. He then felt Luna brush against him. "Usagi! He's  
  
under control of the Dark Kingdom!"  
  
Ranma and Usagi both stared," Uh, he looks the same to us," they said in unison.  
  
"Ku ku ku ku," Happosai said with a grin," feel my wrath."  
  
Luna fell over. Ranma seethed. Usagi chuckled nervously.  
  
After a few more seconds, Usagi did what had to be done.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!" she shouted, and punted Happosai out the door.  
  
They ran outside after him, to see that he had recovered and began to run  
  
through the streets.  
  
"We already know Happosai is bad," Usagi said as she ran," but imagine what  
  
he's like now!"  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ahhh! Pervert!"  
  
"Eww! It's that panty theif!"  
  
"Let go of me!!"  
  
"Yee! Don't grab my skirt!"  
  
Usagi and Ranma sweatdropped at the havoc Happosai was causing out on the streets, his  
  
lecherous powers having been increased. "Transform?" Usagi asked. Ranma and Luna nodded.  
  
Usagi ran around the corner, and pulled out a water bottle from her purse, dumping it's  
  
contents over her head. In a flash of light, she was Sailormoon!  
  
***  
  
Happosai was busy attacking another girl, when he heard a voice from behind him.  
  
"Stop right there you perverted evil doer!" Usagi said," I Sailormoon shall-" she  
  
stopped when she realized Happosai was looking under her skirt. Usagi kicked  
  
him," Eww! You pervert!" Usagi shouted," You ruined my cool speech!!"  
  
From around the corner, Luna and Ranma sweatdropped and sighed in defeat.  
  
"Cute girl! Nyaaah!" Happosai said, stalking towards her. Usagi grabbed  
  
her tiara," Ok, that's it dude! You are sooo punished!" she shouted.  
  
She was about to throw the tiara when she noticed that Happosai seemed to be  
  
having some sort of spasm.  
  
The dark aura around him was crackling, and he had his hands around his throat.  
  
"Work...for the Kingdom...No! I refuse! I still panties  
  
on my own!! Work for the...Noooo!" In a flash the  
  
dark aura faultered, and Happosai fell to the ground, sizzling.  
  
Ranma turned to Luna," Okaaay...what happened there?" he asked. Luna looked  
  
shocked," I think Happosai's evil cancled out the evil of the Dark Kingdom," Luna  
  
explained. Ranma blinked for a few seconds," That is one scary little freak of  
  
nature," he muttered.  
  
Usagi kneeled towards Happosai," Are you Ok?" she asked. Happosai lifted his head  
  
up. He saw a girl with a tiara, and a warrior version of a sailor suit, however  
  
he could tell by her eyes...that she was his one and only...  
  
"Adorable Usagi!" he shouted and clamped onto her bosom.  
  
"Um...was there really any difference between evil Happosai and  
  
normal Happosai?" Usagi said, her eyes taking an annoyed look.  
  
"He saw through your disguise?" Ranma said, walking next to her.  
  
"You have to admit, his perverted powers are something else," Luna said.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
On Sunday, Usagi had came to the shrine to meet up with the rest of the senshi.  
  
"So, how was your weekened?" Minako asked.  
  
Usagi looked up to see a small man with a sack leap off the shrine roof and into  
  
the great blue. "I, uh...really don't want to talk about it."  
  
***  
  
"WHAT?!" Nephrite was shocked at what had happened. "Sailormoon beat me again?!  
  
That little wench!" He then imagined Beryl's response to this," I think I'll  
  
stay here a little while longer," he said with a gulp.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ta da! I actually wrote chapter sixteen!! Review!!! ^_^  
  
Chapter Seventeen being stolen by a perverted man near you! 


	17. The Calm Before the Storm.

Usagi: Honestly, she is just so lazy.  
  
Ranma: Hey! Junko-sama!! We still have one more chapter to go before the Ch-  
  
Junko: *springs up and covers Ranma's mouth* SHHHH! That's a secret from the readers!  
  
Usagi: ^_^; she just seems to pop up outta no where...  
  
Junko: And now...finally...on with the story!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
"Jusenkyo Moon."  
  
Chapter Seventeen,"A Calm Before the Storm. Nephrite's Last Stand."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Beryl sat in her cold stone throne, looking down at Nephrite with unforgiving eyes.  
  
"You've failed me for the last time Nephrite," Beryl said, her ruby lips twisting into  
  
a sneer. "This is your last chance," Beryl said softly. A dark shadow appeared in front  
  
of her, and in the shadow was the image of a girl. A girl with red hair who looked very familiar.  
  
"This girl's mother owns a jewerly store...we have reason to believe she may have the Silver  
  
Crystal...you will go and use this girl to get the crystal," Beryl said, her instructions not meant to  
  
be ignored. Nephrite bowed low. "Yes, my queen."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Usaaaaaagi-chan!" Happosai said, grinning from ear to ear. He held up something pink  
  
and frilly in his wrinkled little hands. "I brought this brassiere for you to we-"  
  
In the next insant, Usagi had punted the pint sized pervert out of the house.  
  
It was a typical day in the Tendo Dojo.  
  
"Geez, who does he think he is?" Usagi Saotome said, stuffing her hands into her pant  
  
pockets. "Oh well, I'm going to Naru's place anyway!" She headed toward the kitchen,  
  
letting Kasumi know where she was headed before running out the door.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
A red haired girl stood near in front of a fountain in the park, looking annoyed.  
  
Naru sighed, tucking her arms behind her head. she  
  
thought bitterly. But then again, the blonde was always chronically late.  
  
"If she doesn't come in the next fifteen minutes I'm...staying," Naru thought with  
  
a sigh of defeat. Usagi was her best friend, no matter how late, she wasn't going to leave.  
  
Usagi was a strange girl of course...having been a clumsy martial artist all the way from  
  
China...it wasn't very common in Nerima. Usagi had been engaged to Ranma Tendo, a normal  
  
martial artist guy...who Nary didn't want to admit..she had a crush on. But for some time  
  
now, she thought about one man. Dancing with him. Laughing with him. She sighed as her cheeks  
  
turned a pleasant shade of red.  
  
"Excuse me," said a voice behind her, as smooth as silk.  
  
Naru turned around to see the man she had been thinking about standing right behind her.  
  
He wore a casual suit, his long brown hair falling in waves down his back.  
  
"Naru..." he said softly, "I've been waiting for you for some time. Come with me..."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi ran into the park, panting, and skidded to a stop in front of the place she and  
  
Naru were supposed to meet. "Naru-chan?" Usagi asked aloud, when she realized she was  
  
alone. She looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of red hair.  
  
THERE!  
  
Oh...it was just a dog.  
  
A sweatdrop slid along Usagi's hair as she looked around, trying to spot her friend.  
  
Then she spotted a head of dark lush hair, tied into a pigtal.   
  
"Ranma!" she called, running up to him. "Have you seen Naru?" she asked.  
  
Ranma shook his head," Nope. I just went out to get some bean paste for Kasumi," he  
  
held up a small plastic bag in one hand," why are you looking for her?"  
  
Usagi sighed," She was supposed to meet me here so we could go to the mall  
  
together," she complained," I may be late...but at least I don't stand anyone up!" she  
  
said in an annoyed tone. She grabbed Ranma's free hand and stomped off with him.  
  
"Well who needs this injustice?" she said, her eyes narrowed.  
  
::Uh-oh...is Usagi mad?:: Ranma thought.  
  
Usagi smiled,"I'll just call her later!"  
  
Ranma resisted the powerful urge to fall over.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi smiled, sprawled out on her bed. It was around 11 o'clock.  
  
Dinner had been delicious. She had also just finished reading a wonderful manga   
  
which featured a a bunch of alien space girls who fought over a boy.   
  
Feeling in a good mood, she leaned over and grabbed the phone at the side of her bed,   
  
putting the receiver to her ear. She dialed Naru's number.  
  
After three rings, a voice picked up.  
  
"Hello? Naru is that you?"  
  
Usagi blinked. After a few minutes, she realized it was Naru's mom on the phone.  
  
"It's me Usagi--" Usagi said, but before she could even finish her sentence, there was  
  
a muffled sob on the other line.  
  
"Usagi! Have you seen Naru anywhere?" Naru's mother said, her voice trembling.  
  
Usagi sat up in her bed, suddenly alert," What's happened?"  
  
"She's not home...and there are dimaonds missing from my safe."  
  
Usagi's face twisted into a frown,"I'll be right on it!" she said, and hung up the phone.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naru blushed as she held a trembling hand in the man's direction. They stood outside in the  
  
park, in front of the fountain.  
  
"Here you go...um..."  
  
"Nephrite, is my name..." he said, grinning.  
  
"Nephrite," Naru said blushing.  
  
He took her hand in his, opening up her fingers.  
  
...He was surprised by how nice her hands felt in his. Hmph, a stupid human nonetheless.  
  
He scowled at what he saw. Nice diamonds...but no silver crystal.  
  
Nephrite realized what he probably should do. His option was to destroy the girl, so no secrets  
  
could be revealed. But as he looked at her, looking at him with an innocent admiration...  
  
he decided against it.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Nephrite looked up in shock to see a girl in a sailor battle uniform.  
  
Sailormoon!  
  
But...what was she doing here?  
  
"How dare you try to toy with Naru-chan's feelings to get your hands on something that  
  
doesn't belong to you?" Sailormoon looked down at them from a tree branch she was perched on.  
  
Naru looked up in awe. "Sailormoon!" she exclaimed.  
  
Usagi grinned, glad to see Naru was alright. "Step aside, Naru-chan...I'm going to take  
  
out this guy for toying with you!" Usagi said, and stepped into a battle pose.  
  
Only to see Naru step in front of Nephrite.  
  
"NO!" she shouted,"Don't hurt him!"  
  
Nephrite and Usagi looked down at Naru in shock.  
  
"But Naru-chan...he's a...bad person," Usagi said numbly,trying to get over the initial shock.  
  
Nephrite grinned from behind Naru," You should have listened to Sailormoon," he said, and  
  
wrapped his arm around Naru's neck. "If you ever want to see Naru again Sailormoon, meet me  
  
at the park tomorrow night at midnight  
  
...in your true form," he said, and then jumped into the air, carrying  
  
Naru with him.  
  
Usagi's mouth dropped open as she jumped down from her tree and ran toward them in a hopeless  
  
atempt to catch up.   
  
"Naruuuu-chaaaaaaaan!"  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi couldn't concentrate during class that day. She kept finding herself  
  
looking at Naru's empty chair. She forced her eyes away from the depressing sight  
  
and looked out at the rain that splashed against the window. The day was cold  
  
and dreary...it matched her mood perfectly. ::How could I have let one of my  
  
best friends be kidnapped by the enemy? Maybe I'm not right for this job  
  
afterall...::  
  
Ranma noticed Usagi's state right from the start. She had not even made a genuine  
  
effort to fake that she was paying attention in class. She sat, slumped over her  
  
desk, a far off look in her eyes. Ranma didn't like it.  
  
Usagi had dome home late the other night, rushing home, and locking herself in her room.  
  
She had had a heated conversation with Luna, but Ranma could only catch a few words.  
  
"Naru....gone....Nephrite...why?"  
  
Ranma looked at Usagi,a frown on his face...he wondered what happened.  
  
He then felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Makoto.  
  
The tall brunette seemed to be just as worried about Usagi as Ranma was.  
  
"Have any idea what's going on?" Makoto asked.  
  
Ranma shook his head,"She won't talk to me about it," he admitted sadly.  
  
Usagi sighed as she contemplated her options...  
  
she had no choice. Tonight, she would reveal her identity...as Sailormoon.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Later...11:45...  
****  
  
Ranma couldn't sleep. He was out in the practice hall, beating against an upright wooden plank  
  
without much grace. He just needed to let out some energy. He wore his black muscle shirt, and  
  
baggy black pants. He then heard the sound of footsteps outside. Peering out he saw Usagi, dressed  
  
in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt...the night being a little warm.  
  
"Usagi?" he said softly, stepping outside. Usagi turned and saw him, blushing slightly.  
  
"Oh...hey...Ranma," she said, looking down at the ground.  
  
"What are you doing up so late?" Ranma inquired, looking down at Usagi.  
  
Usagi laughed, a strained laugh. "Maybe I should be asking you that question."  
  
Ranma laughed a forced laugh as well.  
  
"I'm going for a jog," Usagi said, her eyes catching the starlight.  
  
Ranma admired how pretty she looked under the moonlight.  
  
"Um...ok," he said softly. Usagi smiled, and ran off down the street.  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
Usagi? Late? Jogging?  
  
Something definitely wasn't right. And with those thoughts, he followed her into the night.  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
The park street was quiet. The only sounds Usagi heard was her own breathing. She looked  
  
around, the night air feeling good against her face.  
  
"Nephrite...I'm here!" she shouted, clenching her hands into fists.  
  
Usagi then watched as the figure of a man materialized out of the shadows.  
  
He gave her an amused look. "This scrawny thing...is Sailormoon?" he said, and then held  
  
up a bucket of water. "I have to see this," he said, before hurling it in Usagi's face.  
  
Usagi didn't blink as the water made impact, and her outfit changed in a blazing flash  
  
of hot white light. She just kept a cold stare on Nephrite.  
  
"Where is Naru-chan?" she demanded, a droplet of water dripping from her long eyelashes.  
  
"She's around," he said grinning," but first, you're going to have to fight me...Sailormoon."  
  
***  
  
Ranma watched from the bushes, trying to slow down his breathing.  
  
Why didn't Usagi tell him about this fight?  
  
The answer was simple.  
  
Even if she was a "clumsy" martial artist...she still had her pride.  
  
If Ranma came to save her each time something bad happened, it would not be any good for her.  
  
Knowing this, Ranma held back all emotions, and sat...watching keenly from the shrubbery.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naru woke up to find herself on the floor of a dusty warehouse. Looking around she saw  
  
the room was dark. She sat up against a crate, and held her head.  
  
How could she have been so stupid?  
  
She had been infatuated with a man she barely knew...and kidnapped because of it.  
  
Naru looked up, seeing a flicker of starlight in the distant night sky.  
  
"Sailormoon....please come save me," she said, closing her eyes, and pulling her kness  
  
up to her chest. She took in a deep breath when she heard footsteps. Turning around  
  
she sawa figure behind her. "Who...who's there?" she asked.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Tiara! Go!" Usagi shouted, and sent the attack in Nephrite's direction.  
  
Nephrite dodged easily, and sent the attack flying back at her.  
  
Usagi felt a searing pain on her shoulder before flying back and hitting the ground hard.  
  
She grinded her teeth together.   
  
::How am I going to beat him?:: she wondered, her heart hammering in her chest.  
  
Nephrite grinned, and held out his hand, a black orb of energy taking form.  
  
Usagi glared at him,"You! You took advantage of Naru-chan's feelings...I cannot  
  
forgive you!" Usagi shouted.  
  
Nephrite grinned," She was but a foolish child," he said with a sneer, as he raised  
  
the crackling black orb high above his head, preparing to hurl it at Usagi.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes, and braced for the pain.  
  
  
Nothing came.  
  
  
She opened her eyes to see Nephrite's eyes bulging. He moaned and fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Behind him stood a man, he was dressed in a dark tuxedo, and a white mask. He held  
  
a stained sword in one hand, and an unconcious Naru in the other.  
  
Usagi gasped. "Who are you?"  
  
The man grinned," Tuxedo Kamen is my name...," he said smiling," just consider me a new...friend."  
  
He then set Naru gently on the ground, and winked at Usagi before fading into the night.  
  
"Wait!" Usagi cried. But he was gone.  
  
"Who was that guy?"  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Beryl smiled, a pleased expression on her face.  
  
"So Nephrite is out of the way?" she asked.  
  
A man bowed down before her,"Yes he is, and we have reason to believe we have found out  
  
Sailormoon's true identity," the man explained.  
  
Beryl smiled," We atleast Nephrite did something good in his lifetime," she said, her  
  
grin growing wider. "Now the real battle can begin!"  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi held Naru in her arms. Naru's eyes opened to see a girl above her, her slim  
  
figure seeming to give off a soft silver glow from the moonlight.  
  
"S-sailormoon?!"  
  
"Are you Ok, Naru-chan?" Usagi asked.  
  
Naru gulped and nodded, still in a state of disbelief.  
  
The girl smiled and took a step back,"Your mother is worried about you," she said softly  
  
looking down at Naru with soft blue eyes,"go home and let her know you're all right," Usagi  
  
said, and then leapt away.  
  
Naru blinked a couple of times.  
  
"Boy...things in Nerima are sort of wild these days."  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
From behind the bushes Ranma glared.  
  
::That guy...exactly who did he think he was???::  
  
And then another thought...  
  
::Holy!! If Usagi gets home and sees I'm not there, she'll know I followed her!::  
  
And with that, the pigtailed martial artist took off into the night.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
This is the last chapter.  
  
The last chapter before the "Cherryblossoms of Jusenkyo" Arc, that is! This is the last of what   
I'd call "filler" chapters. Most of my chapters are borrowed along from stories of the anime  
and manga. The new Arc that will begin on chapter 18 is going to be a completely original  
script. As for now, that's all I can say, as I want to keep it a surprise! ^_~ 


	18. The Cherry Blossoms of Jusenkyo: The Str...

Jusenkyo Moon:

The Cherry Blossoms of Jusenkyo

**~**~**

Part One, "The Stranger."

Theme Song: Rashiku Ikimasho 

_La, La, La.   
__Never give up; I'll give it my best.   
I'm betting everything on this._

[Ranma can be seen running down a street with roses in his hand]

  
_Passion! Passion! My heart is racing.   
Stories can be rewritten at my age._

[Usagi, Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto are at the department store, looking at clothes. Usagi is seen admiring the wedding section.]

  
_Stories can be rewritten at my age.   
Profile of love._

[A shot of Ryouga flipping an Okonomiyaki, and then another shot of Mousse flipping his hair, a shot shows Ukyou climbing a mountain]

_Listen to me, after school trickster.   
It's love at first sight. Looks like my last boyfriend.   
Going around in circles. Maybe I'll get hurt again.   
What should I do? But I've already decided._

[Kodachi and Tatewaki Kuno stand back to back before a rain of black rose-petals take them out of sight]

_I want to agitate on purpose.   
My sailor uniform flows in the wind. Let's go as we are._

[Usagi is walking home alone; Ranma catches up to her.]

_La, La, La.   
Never give up. I'll give it my best.   
This time for sure it's my turn.   
Thump, thump. My heart is racing._

[A close up of Usagi's face as she turns around]

_Stories can be rewritten at my age.   
Profile of love!_

[Shot of Usagi smiling as Ranma hands her the roses]

--------

In a dark cavern, lit only by dim torches that were placed at each wall, a large stone throne sat perched. Seated comfortably in the throne was a woman with ruby red lips, flowing hair like blood, and eyes that went beyond all coldness. She was known as Beryl, Queen of the Netherworld known as the Dark Kingdom.

Before her, a man with long silver hair bowed low. He dared not look up until she gave him the word. She was his queen, and the thin line between his existence and death. His name was Kunzite. "So my Queen," he said, his voice filled with respect," now that we know of Sailormoon's identity, would it be best to dispose of her now?"

Beryl's lips curled into a cruel smile.

"No matter how many times we could destroy her…she'd always come back."

Kunzite looked up in surprise," If I may…what exactly do you mean, my Queen?"

Beryl looked up at the creeping shadows that clung to each corner of the cavern, not affected by the deathly cold that seemed to hang over the air.

"The answer, Kunzite…is at Jusenkyo."

_______________________________________________________________

"Usagi-chan, it's time to wake up," the oldest Tendo daughter said, standing above the girl's bed.

Usagi opened her sky blue eyes softly," It's…morning isn't it?" she said with an exasperated sigh.

Kasumi only smiled," Why of course, silly Usagi-chan," Kasumi said, smiling her never ending smile," what other time would it be?"

Usagi rolled over and sat on the edge of her bed, her feet hovering just a few inches above the floor," I guess you're right," she said, rubbing her eyes.

Meanwhile downstairs, Ranma Tendo was busy eating his breakfast. He'd managed to make it home the night before, luckily just in time before Usagi did.

He looked disgruntled.

Basically because the fact that a charming mystery man had come to save his fiancée in the middle of a battle. And to make it worse he had that cheesy tuxedo and "suave" act.

"He's such a wannabe," Ranma found himself saying out loud.

Usagi plopped down at the table next to him," Who is a wannabe?" Usagi asked, cocking her blonde head to the side in curiosity.

Ranma turned his head away, as if trying to focus more on his bowl of rise," None of your business, odango atama," he said, and proceeded to hastily shove more food into his mouth.

Usagi snorted and grabbed her own bowl, quickly shoveling the food into her mouth," What's with you this morning?" she said in between mouthfuls.

They say most men are stubborn.

Ranma Tendo must be their king. You should bow down before his presence, as he is the prime example of someone who just won't let up.

But then again… that's why we love him so much, right?

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's the fact that I have a fiancée that doesn't even know not to talk with food in her mouth!" he replied, ironically enough his mouth full of rice.

WHOMP.

Ranma twitched as Usagi's bowl was turned down upon his head.

"What did you do that for?!" he shouted angrily.

"Why do you think you…jerk!" Usagi shouted, and downed her soup before making a quick (and loud) exit.

Ranma glared in such a way that it looked like he was trying to see something behind his eyes," Stupid girl," he said, not bothering to notice the wet rice that covered his hair like parasites.

Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome exchanged worried looks.

_______________________________________________________________

Usagi stomped down the sidewalk to school, causing many foot shaped craters, and scaring the neighborhood children. She wiped tears from her eyes furiously.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" she said, chewing on her lower lip.

After all Ranma and I went through…we grew so much closer and now…it's like it was when I first arrived here! We can't stand each other! And I thought…I could…I could…

She didn't notice the person turning the corner at the exact same time she was.

Going in the opposite direction.

Usagi fell down as they made impact, and saw that on the ground across from her was a boy.

He had lush black hair, and amazing deep blue eyes. He dressed smart in an olive colored jacket over a black turtleneck with khaki pants.

Whoa! He's cute!

"Oh, I'm sorry," the boy said in a smooth silky voice, each word pronounced perfectly and having a musical ring to it. Usagi blushed and crawled to her feet. "No…I wasn't looking where I was going, it was my fault," she said, dusting off the front of her uniform skirt.

The boy stood up and smiled, amazing white teeth seeming to glow within his mouth," How about we say it was both our fault then," he said with a hearty laugh," but you really shouldn't have been walking alone you know," he said, his voice dropping to a serious tone.

"Why?" Usagi asked.

"You haven't heard? There have been attacks on girls in this area for about a week now," he said, and then looked deep into Usagi's eyes," It's best to be chaperoned to and from your school," he explained.

"Attacks?" Usagi gasped.

I wonder…could it be the work of the Dark Kingdom?

To her surprise, the boy held out his hand to her," I'm Mamoru Chiba," he said, smiling at her with those pearly whites," it's a pleasure to meet such a cute girl," he said.

Usagi blushed, and took his hand, shaking it, "Usagi Saotome," she replied, blushing.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd walk you to school. Its no problem for me," he said, giving her a sincere look.

Usagi nodded shyly," I…I would like that," she said softly.

They began to walk to Furinkan side by side.

_______________________________________________________________

"Oi…Usagi," Makoto said, poking her friend in the forehead with the eraser of her pencil.

Usagi blinked and looked up to see her friend Makoto looking at her with disapproval. They were working together in the chemistry lab, and were seated across from one another. "What is it Mako-chan?" Usagi said in a distant voice. Makoto sighed, crossing her arms," What is with you today? You show up with this one dude…then when we get to homeroom, you and Ranma seem to give each other these death glares…and then now you're daydreaming and…" Makoto's mouth dropped open in astonished realization.

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" she shouted, her words practically echoing off the glass beakers in the room.

From his table across Ami, Ranma's glass beaker broke in his clenched hand as his eyes bulged.

Ami looked down at the water (luckily, not some flesh eating chemical!) that trickled over Ranma's hand," This doesn't look good," she said softly.

All eyes turned to Usagi who turned as red as a tomato.

"N-no way!" Usagi said, feeling her blood pressure rise," It was just some nice gentleman who offered to walk me to school, that's all!" she said, and then she glared at Ranma who glared back.

"Besides," she added, her tone deadly serious," I don't like **anybody**," she said.

Her words stung Ranma, but he quickly recovered," Yeah…and it'd be surprising if anyone liked a dumb ditz like you," he replied bitterly.

A shadow seemed to fall over the area that Ranma and Usagi were in. Everyone's eyes widened and they shuddered.

The teacher blinked, opened his mouth to say something…and then, his common sense getting to him, decided not to touch on the subject.

From his seat in the lab, Ryouga grinned.

So…Usagi-honey and Ranma are calling it quits.

_______________________________________________________________

At lunch that day, Usagi was not quite surprised to catch an Okonomiyaki flying in her direction.

"Usagi-honey," Ryouga said, plopping down next to Usagi," I made you lunch today!"

Makoto and Ami watched patiently to see what Usagi said next.

Usagi looked over to see Ranma looking at her.

It was a longing look.

It made Usagi's heart hammer in her chest, just imagining the intensity in his eyes.

That was before he rolled them high into the corners of his head and turned back to his lunch with Daisuke and his other friends.

Usagi almost squished the Okonomiyaki in her hands, and then she said loudly: "WHY OF COURSE, RYO-CHAN! IT'S SO GREAT TO HAVE A WONDERFUL FIANCE WHO CARES FOR ME LIKE YOU!"

Everyone around sweat dropped and a dark shadow fell over the spot where Ranma was sitting (causing Daisuke and the others to scoot back a couple of feet).

Ryouga had reached Nirvana.

"Oh, Usagi-honey! You really think of me that way?"

After consuming the Okonomiyaki (hey, it's a free meal), Usagi turned to Ryouga and clasped her hands over his, looking romantic…despite the sauce smeared on her chin.

"Why of course, Ryo-chan! Because…that's just how I feel about you!" she said.

Ryouga sighed happily, and wrapped Usagi into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Usagi-honey!"

Everyone's jaw hit the ground at the corny display of affection. Ranma just pretended not to notice. Usagi's eyes sneakily darted to Ranma, taking in satisfaction that she was probably making him jealous. And just to add to it…

Usagi smiled, craning her neck to look into Ryouga's eyes," Ryo-chan…always be by my side," she said. Little flowers and stars appeared behind them, and somewhere in the distance, a harp played.

Makoto and Ami exchanged looks. Makoto pulled her face to Ami's ear," Err…is something off to you, or is it just me?" Ami nodded, sipping her tea slightly," I admit…something seems a little fishy here," she said.

_______________________________________________________________

Ranma and Usagi did not walk home together.

Usagi had gotten out earlier than Ranma, and was making her way home as fast as possible so that she could go to her room and avoid him at all costs.

We've never fought like this before.

Usagi's heart skipped a beat.

What if…Ranma and I…break…up?

She tried to shake the thoughts away, as she felt an overwhelming sadness consume her.

How can we "break up"? We never had anything going on between us in the first place…

"Hey! What a surprise seeing you here again!" said a familiar voice.

Usagi looked up to see the boy from before.

"Mamoru!"

He looked at her with honest concern," Hey looks like you've been crying," he said softly. Usagi turned her voice down," No…it's nothing."

Usagi gasped.

Mamoru grasped the tip of chin gently, and then pulled her face up. He kissed her softly on the forehead," You're much cuter when you're smiling," he said.

Usagi crimsoned.

Her heart raced…

Am I falling for this guy???

"Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked sweetly.

Usagi nodded, not being able to really find words.

But I can't fall for this guy, she thought, heart still racing, because…I love…

"Hey, are you still with us?" he said, laughing his hearty laugh. Usagi blushed, and proceeded to walk with him.

Ranma fell out of the nearby bushes he was hiding in.

He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Anger and jealousy came first, and then a sense of hopelessness.

He decided to take the long way home.

_______________________________________________________________

Kunzite grinned," My Queen, I have good news," the warrior said, bowing.

Beryl smiled," Yes?"

"Everything has been set into plan. Sailormoon will be in your clutches before you know it," he said, grinning.

Beryl smiled," Then it must begin…everything has begun…and will end…in Jusenkyo."

_______________________________________________________________

**To be continued.**

Authors Notes: Like my new style of writing? It's a bit more professional, right? Anyway, I know this chapter will probably have people asking lots of things, especially what is going to happen to Ranma and Usagi. The thing is, I know how this arc is going to end, and what is going to happen in each chapter. Which means less time on waiting for a new chapter update. Anyway, reviews are appreciated so I can know how well I'm doing!


	19. The Cherry Blossoms of Jusenkyo: The Inv...

Jusenkyo Moon:

The Cherry Blossoms of Jusenkyo

**~**~**

Part Two, "The Invitation."

Theme Song: Rashiku Ikimasho 

_La, La, La.   
__Never give up; I'll give it my best.   
I'm betting everything on this._

[Ranma can be seen running down a street with roses in his hand]

  
_Passion! Passion! My heart is racing.   
Stories can be rewritten at my age._

[Usagi, Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto are at the department store, looking at clothes. Usagi is seen admiring the wedding section.]

  
_Stories can be rewritten at my age.   
Profile of love._

[A shot of Ryouga flipping an Okonomiyaki, and then another shot of Mousse flipping his hair, a shot shows Ukyou climbing a mountain]

_Listen to me, after school trickster.   
It's love at first sight. Looks like my last boyfriend.   
Going around in circles. Maybe I'll get hurt again.   
What should I do? But I've already decided._

[Kodachi and Tatewaki Kuno stand back to back before a rain of black rose-petals take them out of sight]

_I want to agitate on purpose.   
My sailor uniform flows in the wind. Let's go as we are._

[Usagi is walking home alone; Ranma catches up to her.]

_La, La, La.   
Never give up. I'll give it my best.   
This time for sure it's my turn.   
Thump, thump. My heart is racing._

[A close up of Usagi's face as she turns around]

_Stories can be rewritten at my age.   
Profile of love!_

[Shot of Usagi smiling as Ranma hands her the roses]

--------

Usagi stretched her arms over her head as she entered the Tendo Dojo, kicking off her outside shoes and slipping on her slippers.

In a flash, she was attacked.

Genma and Soun grabbed onto her arms, tears streaming down their faces.

"USAGI! Make up with Ranma [sob]!"

Usagi blinked, and then narrowed her eyes," And you call yourselves men!"

Nabiki was second, leaning over next to Usagi, a mysterious grin on her face.

"The rumor around school is you and Ranma are calling it splits!"

Usagi just looked at Nabiki.

And then, there was a weight on her chest.

Looking down she saw Happosai happily fondling her.

"Usagi-chan! I heard you and Ranma are-"

"AGGGGGH! Everyone leave me alone!" Usagi shouted, punting the pint sized pervert to the moon and stomping up the stairs.

As Usagi opened her bedroom door, she didn't notice Mousse sprawled suggestively on her bed.

"Usagi-airen! Mousse here to comfort you over loosing Ranma!" 

Usagi backed against the doorframe, eyes wide.

Then there was a rapping at her window.

Usagi blinked to see Tatewaki…gymnastics uniform and all, pressed against her window peering in at her. He blew his breath on the window, and in the little fog scrawled the message:

"Usagi-sama! Let me in!"

Usagi reeled in horror.

Ranma walked across the hall, stopping in front of her room.

He scoffed," Well…you seem to get around fast," he said before sauntering to his room.

A large vein appeared on Usagi's head. She turned on her heels stomping after Ranma. "And what's that supposed to mean?!"

Mousse pouted," Airen forget Mousse!" he said, following Usagi out into the hallway.

***

Later that evening Genma and Soun sat on the porch, brooding over tea. Both had collected large amounts of cherry blossoms and other debris on their shoulders.

Nabiki stopped and looked at them, she turned to Kasumi who was setting dinner (making extra plates for their unexpected "guests")," Err… what are Daddy and Mr. Saotome doing exactly?"

Kasumi shrugged," I don't know. They've been like that for hours," she replied.

_______________________________________________________________

Later that night, Usagi threw herself onto her bed, sighing loudly. Luna who sat perched on the window looked at Usagi," What's wrong?" she asked.

Usagi groaned and covered her head with a pillow," I just don't want to talk about it!"

Luna nodded," Okay then-"

"It all started like this!" Usagi explained.

Luna sweat dropped.

"Well you see," Usagi said, sitting up on her elbows, twiddling her thumbs," Well Ranma and I were getting along fine…"

Luna nodded.

"And then, he acts like a jerk, and it's all his fault mind you!"

Luna hopped down to the floor and then up onto Usagi's bed," Did you ever think of the reason he's mad?"

Usagi sat up," Is it because…" she trailed off.

There was a dramatic silence.

"…He's a jerk?" she finished.

Luna fell off the bed with an unpleasant thump.

"Usagi…I think you're missing the point entirely," Luna said from the ground.

_______________________________________________________________

Ranma drifted off to sleep.

::In his dream, he was in a large field that seemed to stretch on forever.

In front of him stood Usagi in her school uniform, her back to him. She giggled and ran. Ranma laughed and chased after her.

They ran for hours, frolicking in the grass, until Ranma finally caught up with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and tackled her to the ground playfully.

She rolled over to face him.

Ranma screamed.

Where Usagi's face was supposed to be on her body was Ranma's father.

Soun looked up at Ranma frowning," Boy…make up with your fiancée!"::

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Ranma woke up, screaming his head off.

Leaning over his bed, Soun and Genma leapt back.

Genma laughed," I knew your face was scary Tendo, but I never knew it was this bad!"

Soun elbowed Tendo in the gut and turned to Ranma. "Boy! Stop screaming!"

Ranma stopped, but then stared off into the darkness, bug-eyed.

"Uh…do you think he's in shock?"

_______________________________________________________________

Ranma refused to look at Usagi or his father the next day, out of a morbid fear.

Kasumi came into the living room," Usagi, you've got a call from Minako-san," she said smiling.

"Really?!" Usagi said, jumping up and running into the kitchen to get the phone.

"Hey!" Usagi said leaning against the cool wall of the kitchen.

"Usagi, get over to the Hikawa Shrine, now!"

Usagi blinked," Rei-chan's house?"

But Minako had already hung up.

_______________________________________________________________

"WHAAAAT?"

"It's true," Rei explained to Usagi that day," five girls have gone missing since this morning!"

Usagi sighed…

::Mamoru was right!::

Makoto narrowed her eyes, her back against one of the pillars of the temple, trying to think," Who or what could be taking all these girls?"

Ami put down her book," Whatever it is, it's dangerous."

Minako nodded," We have to take it out…"

"But how?" Rei asked.

Eyes all turned to Usagi who shrugged. Minako however grinned," I have a plan…"

***

Usagi groaned and kicked a pebble.

She stood alone on a desolate street.

::Darn you Minako! Why do I have to be the bait?!::

_______________________________________________________________

"On a street corner shining down…is the lonely silhouette which is me," Usagi began to sing idly walking back and forth down the stretch of concrete cement.

"If anything is going to get me…it'd better do it now! It's almost dinner time!"

Usagi got her wish.

She jumped back as something clutched at her from the bushes.

It was a youma with gray skin, black eyes, and long white hair that came out in a ponytail. Her long claws ripped into Usagi's arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! It's the youma!" Usagi screamed.

No response.

"HELLO! THE YOUMA IS ATTACKING ME!"

Meanwhile down the street around the corner, the other senshi were too immersed in a conversation about what the new hit J-Pop star was wearing to hear Usagi's screams of distress.

***

Usagi sweat dropped as the youma cackled into her ear.

::Ooooh, when those guys show up, I'll…::

Usagi jumped back, and pulled out a water bottle, splashing herself with it.

"Ha! Not exactly what you were expecting, right?" she said proudly, hands on her hips.

The youma grinned, baring a dozen rows of sharp teeth," So you're Sailormoon? Well this makes it even better!" The youma leapt forward, and tackled Usagi to the ground; it's hot breath on her face.

"Eeeeeew…have you ever heard of a tic tac?" Usagi moaned, trying to look away.

The youma wasn't sure what that meant, but took it as an insult anyway. It pressed Usagi into the ground, and opened it's mouth, preparing to sink it's teeth into her throat.

Usagi kneed the youma in the gut, causing it to fly back.

"Why you!" It growled, narrowing its eyes at her.

Usagi stood up, grinning triumphantly. Pulling the tiara off her head, she launched it at the youma.

It made contact.

And then fell to the ground.

"WHAT?!" Usagi gasped.

_______________________________________________________________

The youma grinned, this time having the upper hand.

"Your tiara may have worked on the ones before me…but the powers that have been endowed upon me will crush you!"

Usagi screamed as she was tackled and slammed hard into a streetlight.

::This is it…I'm going to die…::

The youma opened it's mouth, it's fangs glittering.

::And I…And I….::

Usagi opened her eyes when she heard the youma screamed. It pulled back, gripping its arm. Usagi looked to see a rose embedded on the street light besides her.

Behind the youma stood a man in a black tuxedo and white mask.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Usagi exclaimed.

He grinned," I saw you were having trouble, Sailormoon."

Usagi blushed.

Tuxedo Kamen then pulled out a black cane, and ran at the youma.

The youma snarled and charged him as well.

It uttered a low groan as the cane made contact. It screamed in aguish before fading away into shadow.

Usagi blinked," How…how did you do that?" she exclaimed.

He grinned and tipped his hat," Lets say…I have connections," he said, before turning around.

Usagi ran after him," Wait! Who are you?" she asked.

However a tornado of red roses blocked her vision.

And then he was gone.

_______________________________________________________________

Ranma sighed, taking in all his courage. He stood outside Usagi's door about to knock on it.

"Usagi…I'm sorry," he recited to himself,"…I'm glad to have a cute fiancée like you…"

And then he paused as he heard Usagi talking to Luna on the other side.

His morbid curiosity (or just plain nosey ness) got to him.

Leaning his ear to the door, he heard Usagi gushing.

"Its amazing! He took out the youma in a single blow! Wow…Tuxedo Kamen…he's so mysterious…so handsome…"

Ranma pulled back in disgust, not wanting to hear anymore.

::Why did I want to make up with such a **stupid** girl anyway?!::

And with those thoughts, he stomped back to his room.

_______________________________________________________________

The next morning, Usagi was surprised to find out from Kasumi that she had received mail.

Who had sent her mail? Perhaps her mother…

Usagi opened the envelope and gasped at the small white card she saw inside:

**Sailormoon**

----------------

This is a message from the Dark Kingdom. We know who you are.

It is time for the final showdown.

Come to Jusenkyo in three days.

Or else everyone in Nerima dies.

----------------

Usagi let the card drop to the table.

::The Dark Kingdom found out?!::

_______________________________________________________________

**To be continued.**

Authors Notes: Thanks for the reviews! I was surprised to see so many people are still reading the story! Well her is the nineteenth chapter, as promise! I seem to be getting them out faster right? I hope the story is still exciting for you. Reviews are greatly appreciated!!!!


	20. The Cherry Blossoms of Jusenkyo: If That...

Jusenkyo Moon:

The Cherry Blossoms of Jusenkyo

**~**~**

Part Three, "If that's what you'd call Normal."

Theme Song: Rashiku Ikimasho 

_La, La, La.   
__Never give up; I'll give it my best.   
I'm betting everything on this._

[Ranma can be seen running down a street with roses in his hand]

  
_Passion! Passion! My heart is racing.   
Stories can be rewritten at my age._

[Usagi, Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto are at the department store, looking at clothes. Usagi is seen admiring the wedding section.]

  
_Stories can be rewritten at my age.   
Profile of love._

[A shot of Ryouga flipping an Okonomiyaki, and then another shot of Mousse flipping his hair, a shot shows Ukyou climbing a mountain]

_Listen to me, after school trickster.   
It's love at first sight. Looks like my last boyfriend.   
Going around in circles. Maybe I'll get hurt again.   
What should I do? But I've already decided._

[Kodachi and Tatewaki Kuno stand back to back before a rain of black rose-petals take them out of sight]

_I want to agitate on purpose.   
My sailor uniform flows in the wind. Let's go as we are._

[Usagi is walking home alone; Ranma catches up to her.]

_La, La, La.   
Never give up. I'll give it my best.   
This time for sure it's my turn.   
Thump, thump. My heart is racing._

[A close up of Usagi's face as she turns around]

_Stories can be rewritten at my age.   
Profile of love!_

[Shot of Usagi smiling as Ranma hands her the roses]

--------

Usagi and the others all sat, sprawled on the porch of the Hikawa Shrine. The letter Usagi had received hours earlier was clutched tightly in her hands, her knuckles turning white. Minako allowed Usagi to rest her head on her shoulder, realizing her friend looked horribly tired for someone who was usually energetic.

"The final threat has been made," Luna said, pacing back and forth before the girls," we have no other choice but to go," Luna explained.

"But Luna!" Rei interrupted. "How can we get to Jusenkyo in less than three days?" Rei asked, sounding slightly anxious.

"Transportation," Artemis said softly," transportation by the power of the planets…"

"What is that?" Makoto asked, lifting her head up from her knee.

"It's a special power that was bestowed upon you senshi. It allows you to channel all your energy to go to one destination," Luna explained.

"Then we should go now!" Minako said.

Artemis shook his head from his spot on Minako's lap," It'd be best if we wait till the third night to go," he said staring up at the clear blue heavens above," you have to rest to gain all the potential power of your energy," he explained solemnly.

"Grandpa will be home soon," Rei said looking at her watch," we should all go home and rest up…and say goodbye…to our families," Rei said sadly.

Minako felt a new burning sense of purpose.

"HEY!!! What's wrong with you all?" she shouted getting everyone's surprised attention. "Do you just plan to be all morbid and say your 'final' farewells? If we act like we'll loose, we will! We have to go there strong, so we can win!" Minako said, raising her hand up in the air triumphantly," Think about all the things, all the dreams, you'll be able to accomplish once the nightmare is over…pull from that strength and overcome everything! If you believe then—"

"I think they get it," Artemis said with a genuine feline smile, interrupting Minako in the middle of her speech.

Ami smiled," Thanks for the pep talk, Minako-chan!"

As everyone left, more cheery from Minako's speech…Minako noticed something about the way Usagi looked.

"Hey, Usagi…you look upset?" Minako said, putting a comforting hand on Usagi's shoulder.

Usagi wiped any tears beginning to fight their ways to her eyes," No…I'm fine," she said and began to jog home, leaving behind a confused Minako.

_______________________________________________________________

"Usagi-chan…you're home late," Nabiki said as Usagi came into the dojo, not looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Oh my, Usagi-chan, you look tired," Kasumi said, worried.

Usagi began to nod weakly before Ranma said snidely:

"Humph! Probably busy with one of the many eager boys of her harem!"

Usagi didn't stop tears from falling down her face as her features twisted.

"SHUT UP! I hate you!" she shouted at Ranma in a voice she didn't even know she had before she started to run upstairs.

Ranma's mouth hung open, his stormy blue eyes flashed with hurt.

From the other room, Soun and Genma ran in screaming, and grabbed onto Usagi's leg as she began to make her way upstairs.

"USAAAAGI! Pleaaaase make up with Raaaaanma!" they begged, pulling hard on Usagi's leg, Usagi scowled," Leave me alone! I'm sick and tired of you pushing me around! Don't you think I have something important on my mind?! Or, did you ever stop to think that I actually had a mind!" she shouted before stomping up the stairs, leaving the two men dumbfounded. Only Ranma heard the whispered voice of Usagi as she made her way upstairs: "And to think…I wanted to say goodbye."

Soun began to weep," Saotome…Usagi _yelled _at me…she was sooo scary!" he said, his shoulders quaking. "WAAAAH! I know what you mean, Tendo…but it was your own son who caused all this with his arrogance and bad manners!" Soun twitched and turned towards Ranma, pointing accusingly. "That's right, boy! As Usagi's fiancé, you should have been the one to apologize! It's a man's responsibility!" he boomed.

Ranma rolled his eyes," Give me a break!" he shouted before also stomping upstairs.

"We're raising two dysfunctional children, Tendo, I'll tell you…" Genma said angrily. Soun nodded," Those two need to realize that if they don't get married and start producing little heirs right this minute they'll be…they'll be…" Soun began.

"They'll be?" Nabiki asked, finally looking up from her reading.

"Grounded! Ha, ha, ha! That'll show them!" Soun declared proudly.

"That's pathetic, Daddy," Nabiki retorted, sending Soun crashing back to reality.

_______________________________________________________________

As Ranma walked to his room, he paused for a brief moment outside Usagi's door.

Was he hearing what he thought he was hearing?

Was Usagi…crying? He hadn't heard her cry for a long time…and this crying was different, somehow…

Soft little sobs escaped from the room. Ranma gulped, remembering his father's words: 'A Man's Responsibility'.

Ranma grasped the door handle and slowly turned it, pulling the door open," Hey Usagi," he said softly," I heard…"

PAP!

Ranma was interrupted as Usagi threw a pillow in his face. Pulling the pillow out of his mouth and tossing it to the floor he looked up, prepared to assault Usagi with insults…only to stop.

Usagi's back was turned towards him, and her shoulders shook as she cried. Ranma eased forward, slowly, kneeling on her bed and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Usagi…" he said softly.

"What!" she snapped, her voice sounding bitter.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Usagi screamed.

Ranma ignored her malice towards him…" If I teased you that bad," he said," I'm sorry…"

Usagi stopped crying," Are you…really sorry? Or, is it because I've been crying?" she asked him; sounding like his answer was the only thing in the balance.

Ranma felt himself blushing…he looked away. "I've been wanting to say I'm sorry…for a long time," he was cut off from finishing his apology as Usagi threw herself on him, nuzzling her face into his chest, crying softly," I'm sorry too, Ranma! I'm so sorry!" she said, shaking as she sobbed.

"Usagi! Why are you so upset?" he demanded, holding Usagi by the arms, away from him so he could see her face," I mean…you're a crybaby, but you don't even cry this much!"

Usagi glowered at him," Don't push it Ranma," she said…but smiled softly, tears in her eyes. She blinked them away. "We always fought like this…I'll have to remember that," she said and leaned on him, not caring at the moment…though she knew she'd regret it later. She listened to the sound of his heartbeat.

"What do you mean by remember?" he asked. Usagi shook her head, snuggling closer to Ranma," Please…I'll tell you later…I just don't want to talk about it right now…I'm happy, with us, like this," Usagi said, smiling and rubbing her face against Ranma's chest, feeling how warm he was.

Ranma blushed. Usagi enjoyed the sound of his now fast paced heartbeat. "O-okay," he stammered, putting his arms to his sides…not knowing exactly where to put them," I'm comfortable too," he said nervously. "Put your arms around me," Usagi instructed him. "WHA-WHAT?" Ranma's voice cracked. "I said…put your arms around me," Usagi repeated, trying not to giggle as she pulled herself even closer to him, his back against the wall. She wanted to laugh out loud!

_::Maybe he does like me::,_ Usagi thought goofily_, ::he's so nervous!::_

Usagi had known all along she would somehow end up regretting these actions later. Now, it was later.

There was a scratching at the door, and the whispered voices of their two fathers:

"You can do it Ranma! That's the way! A little more and we'll get us a strong heir! Usagi if you hear this…err…uh…it's an illusion! Yeah, that's right! A figment of your imagination!"

Usagi and Ranma both glared daggers at the door.

"DAAA~~~AAAD!"

_______________________________________________________________

"YOU'RE WHAAAAAAT?" was the collective cry.

Usagi took a sip of the tea Kasumi had given her, and looked down at the table," It's true…I'm going to go back to Jusenkyo!"

Genma leapt onto the table," By golly girl, if you're going there to get a cure for your curse all by yourself, then you thought wrong, I—" Genma was cut off as Usagi lifted up the table, causing him to slide off into Soun.

"Well then…" Nabiki said in a calm, yet serious voice.

"Yes?" Usagi asked, knowing whatever was about to be said must have been important.

"What are you going to get us for souvenirs?" Nabiki asked.

Usagi fell over.

"Oh! I would simply love some Oolong Tea…hmm, oh yes, and I'd love a tea set and chimes!" Kasumi said gleefully.

"Chinese silk dresses! Hmm, and some Chinese music wouldn't be bad! Know any good bands?" Nabiki inquired.

Usagi got up quickly, looking angry, and scraping her nails into the table," THIS IS IMPORTANT!" she yelled.

"We know, and this is important. I'll be wearing that dress to the next school dance," Nabiki said simply. Usagi sighed," Oh boy…these are the people I'm related to…" she muttered.

She clasped her hands over her mouth, realizing her mistake.

Genma and Soun grinned like idiots.

"The people I'll soon be related to!" Usagi yelped, then blushed and put her hands over her mouth again.

Genma and Soun's grins grew ridiculously wide. Ranma blushed.

"The people that I could be related to, but then might not and…arrgh! Forget it! If you people aren't going to be serious, than just forget it!" she said and ran up to her room and Soun and Genma continued to giggle. Things seemed to finally feel "normal" again.

Ranma watched Usagi run up the stairs.

_::She's going to Jusenkyo…::_

_______________________________________________________________

Usagi yawned, stretching as she walked into her bedroom. She noticed the subtle rays of moonlight that streamed in through her open window. Leaning her elbows onto the windowsill she looked up at the great big ball of light that was the moon. 

The moon. She was drawn to it, attached to it. The moon was her being, her past, her homeland…the moon was the bright light that emitted from her soul itself. She was, in herself…the moon. It's—

Usagi's poetic thoughts were cut off as a small figure leapt across the night sky, giant bag in hand, shadowing the moon and cackling maniacally. It was Happosai, with his daily panty haul.

"What a haul! What a haul! I'm the happiest man alive!" the old pervert screeched gleefully.

Usagi frowned. "I'm going to bed!" she shouted, and slammed the window shut.

But as she pulled the bed covers over her face, she smiled softly. Things seemed to be their strange, yet normal self again…at least, for that night.

_______________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, a dark figure bowed low before his queen.

"Are you ready?" Beryl asked, her lips twisting into a grin that appeared to be more of a sneer.

"Yes, my queen," the man said," I will kill Sailor Moon…and destroy the Senshi Springs," he vowed, and stood up, grinning.

He fixed his white mask.

_______________________________________________________________

**To be continued.**

Authors Notes: EEK! I know that was a rather short chapter, but I think it has caught most of your interest! Will Ranma and Usagi still be on good terms? Is you-know-who really working for Queen Beryl? What are the Senshi Springs exactly? And how big was the haul Happosai ma-…wait, that's not what I'm supposed to ask! Er, um, well reviews are always appreciated! Love ya all!


End file.
